Power Rangers: Equestria in Danger
by DiegoVera140
Summary: Cuando una fuerza maligna de otro universo se dispone a conquistar el mundo de los ponis y el poder de las Mane 6 no es suficiente para detener a la amenaza. Un nuevo equipo de héroes deberá formarse para defender la paz de Equestria.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este fanfic ya lo había empezado en Wattpad. Pero decidi cambiarlo a esta página y después seguirlo desde donde quede aquí.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _El humo y el fuego es extenso, se escuchan múltiples explosiones a lo lejos y aun mas cerca. Las defensas estan cayendo y ellos se aproximan cada vez mas, luchamos y luchamos pero ellos siguen llegando, cuando nos desasemos de un grupo, 3 mas los reemplazan. Nuestros hombres estan cayendo y nuestro fin parece estar cerca, todo parece inutil pero me niego a rendirme, no quiero creer que este es el fin, no cuando antes hemos logrado vencer amenazas mas grandes, villanos temibles que cayeron no por un ejercito, ni por la clase de armas a nuestra disposicion, sino por la fuerza de nuestra inquebrantable voluntad de jamas rendirnos, el trabajo en equipo y la fuerza de nuestros corazones. Gracias eso "El poder siempre ha estado y estara de nuestro lado". Por eso no pienso rendirme, seguire peleando hasta el final._

 _-¡Oliver!_

 _Me llamo a lo lejos nuestro lider, el estandar de la resistencia y mi maestro. Aquel que vivio y pasticipo de las mas grandes batallas que este mundo haya visto._

 _-¡Señor! ¡Son demasiados!, los Batguls no superan en numero_

 _-Lo se, ¡Por eso debes venir conmigo! ¡Ya no queda tiempo!_

 _-¿Que? ¿Adonde?_

 _-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, ¡Solo sigueme!, confia en mi_

 _-Siempre lo hago_

 _Luego de esto, nos retiramos del campo de batalla, el resto continuo peleando contra los Batguls mientras nosotros nos dirigiamos a una de las carpas de resistencia. Una vez ahi, el maestro comenzo a buscar algo entre algunas de sus pertenencias personales, tras un rapido reboltijo de cosas, el maestro me entrego una maleta._

 _-Ten esto_

 _-¿Que hay aqui?_

 _-Abrela y sabras_

 _Procedi a abrirlo y para mi sorpresa, habian 5 artefactos alli y parecian rotos o algo asi, tras verlos por unos segundos, finalmente logre reconocer que eran. yo estaba impresionado ya que esas reliquias estaban perdidas desde el dia en que la invasion comenzo._

 _-¿Son lo que creo que son?_

 _-Asi es, lo son. Ahora quiero que escuches con mucha atencion_

 _-¡Si Señor!_

 _-Quiero que tomes esta maleta y salgas de aqui cuanto antes_

 _-¿Que? Pero, ¿y usted?_

 _-No te preocupes, sobrevivire de algun modo_

 _-Señor, pero... ¿Porque quiere que los saque de aqui? ¿No se supone que ya no sirven para nada?_

 _-No, aun tienen poder, inestable para nosotros pero en manos de EL, serian una fuerza de destruccion terrible. ¡Por eso debes llevartalos de aqui ahora!_

 _Con todo el dolor de mi alma, decidi acatar las ordenes de mi maestro, el era sabia e inteligente y siempre sabia lo que hacia, nunca nos habia fallado a la hora de tomar una decision. Gracias a el hemos sobrevivido, asi que por eso le obedecere._

 _-¡Esta bien!, como usted diga, confie en mi, EL no los obtendra nunca_

 _-Bien, tambien recuerda no dejar que nadie los use, jamas, ya que si eso pasa, dicha persona morira. ¿Comprendes?_

 _-¡Comprendo!, ¡Me voy señor!, cuidese_

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Aun debo darte algo mas, espera un poco._

 _Mientras las explosiones y disparos de armas continuaban afuera, el maestro inmediatamente saco de su bolsillo una cajita cuadrada y me la entrego._

 _-Señor ¿Que es esto?_

 _-Abrelo_

 _Dejando la maleta grande a un lado, de inmediato le recibi la cajita y procedi a abrirla. Todo mi ser quedo impactado al ver lo que aquella caja contenia, parecia como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido y aquella masacre de afuera hubiese dejado de existir. ¿Era real esto? y si lo era ¿como era posible que ESO aun existiera?._

 _-Señor, ¿esto es...?_

 _-Si Oliver, lo es y ahora te pertenece_

 _-¿Como? pero ¿aun funciona? y si es asi ¿porque yo?_

 _-Funciona, fue restaurado hace poco y tu eres ahora el que lo usara_

 _-¿porque?_

 _-¡Porque para eso te he preparado Oli!, durante todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte y entrenarte, he llegado a ver la grandeza dentro de ti, tu eres valiente, talentoso y bondadoso. Tienes lo que se requiere para poseer el poder. ¡El poder que salvara al mundo!_

 _-¡Señor!...¡Tommy! no se que decir, este honor es demasiado grande. ¿en serio crees que meresco esto?_

 _-Lo mereces, ademas mi tiempo ya paso, mi cuerpo ya no puede contener la energia morphosica. Es momento de que alguien mas tenga el poder y tal como ha pasado antes, yo debo elegir a un sucesor. Y por ello, te elijo a ti Oliver Steel, ¡Tu seras el nuevo Green Ranger!_

 _Jamas habia imaginado esto, es decir, desde siempre he sabido del legendario equipo protector del planeta, los mas grandes heroes del mundo, los power rangers. Desde que era niño siempre habia querido ser uno, desdichadamente todos ellos, los nuevos y los viejos habian sido exterminados por el "tirano invasor". Sin embargo, la ultima fuente de poder ranger, la unica fuerza que podria salvar al mundo estaba frente a mi, y se me estaba ofreciendo el gran honor de ser el portador de aquella fuerza del bien depositada en aquel morpher y si el mismisimo Green Ranger original me estaba diciendo que yo era merecedor de hacerlo, entonces lo hare. ¡Sere un Power Ranger!_

 _-Gracias Tommy, acepto la responsabilidad. ¡te juro que estarás orgulloso!_

 _-¡Ya lo estoy!, ahora vete antes que..._

 _Mi maestro no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una nueva explosion habia aparecido y era aun mas fuerte que las otras, lo peor era que esta habia silenciado a todo el resto de ruido de guerra que se escuchaba a los alrededores._

 _-Aghh ¿QUE FUE ESO?_

 _-¡Oh No! Oliver, Toma la maleta y vete de prisa_

 _-Pero Tommy_

 _-¡Rapido!_

 _Tras decir esto, la carpa que nos rodeaba salio volando por los cielos y en frente a nosotros se encendio una cegadora luz roja y en medio de todo ese resplandor se podian divisar 3 sombras mostruosas y la de en medio era la mas intimidante, sin duda ya sabia de quien se trataba._

 _-¡Esta Aqui!_

 _Luego de decir esto, Tommy me tomo del brazo y en solo un segundo, coloco un reloj muy extraño en mi muñeca y rapidamente lo acerco a su boca y grito:_

 _-¡ALPHA_ _TELETRANSPORTA_ _A_ _OLIVER_ _FUERA DE_ _AQUI_ _AHORA!_

 _-¿Queee? -dije desesperado- No Tommy, ven conmigo no te dajere solo_

 _-No Oli, tu eres la ultima esperanza, debes irte._

 _En un segundo, la sombra intimidante se movio rapidamente para estar a solo unos centimentros de nosotros y Tommy se puso en posicion de batalla para enfrentarlo._

 _-¡Raannngeeer! -decia aquel ser_

 _-Nos vemos denuevo, ¡Lord Gahool! -Dijo Tommy_

 _-¡Asi es! -respondio- Y te prometo que sera por ultima vez_

 _Mientras esto acontecia en frente mio, comencé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a chispiar. Claro signo del inicio de la teletransportacion._

 _-Tommy, espera por favor_

 _-Recuerda lo que te he enseñado Olliei y estaras bien -me decia de espaldas y luego se voltio- ¡Que el poder te proteja!_

 _Dicho esto la teletransportacion comenzó y el mundo entero se volvio borroso para mi, no sin antes escuchar a Gahool gritar_

 _-¡Hasta Nunca Ranger! -tras eso pude alcanzar a distinguir una enorme luz relanpagueante el cual estuvo acompañado por un ensordecedor grito de dolor y agonia._

 _-¡TOMMY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _..._

-¡Noooo! -Desperte gritando con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, ¿habia sido una pesadilla?

-Oh Dios, ¿donde estoy? -observe a mi alrededor y me sorprendio el hecho de que no era aquel terreno rocoso en el que la resistencia habia establecido su campamento, sino mas bien era un bosque verde natural, con plantas y algunos pajaros. En verdad mi pregunta estaba mas que justificada ya que jamas habia visto un panorama como ese desde hacia mucho tiempo. sin embargo, deje de lado eso al recordar aquella horrorosa imagen en mi cabeza de lo que habia acontecido antes de la teletransportacion y entonces levante mi cabeza de golpe- ¡Tommy!, oh no tengo que buscarlo, quiza aun pueda...

-Ehh ¿disculpe señor? -dijo una voz detras de mi- ¿se encuentra bien?

Luego de escuchar esa voz me voltee para ver de quien se trataba, mi cabeza aun estaba algo atontada pero mi vision regreso de inmediato y lo unico que pude ver fue a un caballo amarillo, no, pensadolo bien era de estatura y un largo muy grande para ser un caballo normal, mas bien, creo que era un poni, un poni amarillo con melena rosada y que parecia tener un conejo en su lomo, lo cual me parecia bastante lindo e intrigante.

-Disculpa pequeña, ¿por casualidad no sabras quien me hablo hace un segundo? -le pregunte de manera retorica mientras miraba hacia ambos lados, ya que esa poni era el unico ser que se encontraba ahi.

-Pues, esa fui yo -entonces recibi la sorpresa de mi vida, ya que aquella poni me hablo, no relincho, HABLO, ¿como era eso posible?. habia visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero ver a un animal hablar, eso era algo que no esperaba sinceramente.

-E-e-e-eh t-t-tu-u-ha-¿HABLASTE?

-Si, fui yo. ¿se siente bien? -pregunto aquella poni del conejo en lomo

-P-p-pues, la verdad no se, ¿es decir? ¿eres real acaso?

La poni agacho la cabeza, con una cara de timidez y luego volvio a hablar

-p-pues s-si, soy real ¿porque pregunta eso?

-B-bueno je, es que no todos los dias te encuentras a un poni que puede hablar como los humanos -le respondi empezando ya a asimilar lo que ocurria en ese momento

-¿Humanos? -pregunto- ¿que es eso?

-¿Que? ¿no sabes lo que es un humano?

-No

-Bueno, pues -me levante- yo soy un humano

Pude ver que la poni amarilla quedo algo asombrada al verme de pie, parece que realmente nunca habia visto a un humano antes

-¡Cielos! -dijo estupefacta- ¿como puede mantenerse asi por tanto tiempo?

-Hablas de andar en dos patas, bueno los humanos podemos hacer eso ya que no requerimos de 4 patas como los ponis

-¿ah si? -dijo aun asombrada- pero señor, usted es un poni tambien

-Espera ¿que dices? -pregunte- oye creo que te equivocas, yo soy...

Entonces en ese momento por casualidad pase mi mano por frente de mis ojos y pude darme cuenta de algo impactante, no tenia mano, ¡tenia una pezuña!. Tras ver esto comenze a inspeccionar todo mi cuerpo y efectivamente tal como la poni amarilla decia, mi cuerpo ya no era el de un humano, ¡Era el de un poni color verde!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡MI CUERPO! ¡MIS MANOS! ¡MI CABEZA! ¿QUE HA PASADO CONMIGO? -grite desesperado y tras hacer aquel escándalo aquella poni se asusto y salio corriendo por el bosque.

-¡Hey! ¡Oye! Espera, dime donde estoy -le decia pero esta ya estaba lejos- Oh Cielos, ¿en que lugar me he metido y como me transforme en esto?

Luego de calmarme un poco, comenze a revisar mi alrededor y empezando a evaluar mis opciones y teorizar en donde me encontraba, ya que esta definitivamente no era la tierra. fue entonces que de entre mi mar de dudas pude divisar un tumulto en medio de un arbusto.

-¿Que es eso? -me preguntaba mientras me acercaba para ver que era. Y al hacerlo pude darme cuenta de que a pesar de que mi cuerpo era el de un poni podia caminar en dos patas sin dificultad alguna, parecía ser que lo que fuera que me haya traído a ese extraño lugar y me transformase en eso, no habia afectado mis funciones corporales apesar de estar cambiadas. Al llegar al arbusto y revisarlo, me di cuenta que aquel tumulto era nada mas y nada menos que el maletin que me habia dado Tommy antes de que fuese teletransportado. Lo cual significaba que todo lo que recordaba no habia sido un sueño y eso inmediatamente me lleno de una pena inmensa

-Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que Tommy...? -no pude ni comenzar a entristecerme por la clara perdida de mi maestro, ya que un nuevo ruido me saco de mi trance de pensamientos

-¡AHHHH! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO!

Alguien estaba en problemas, aquella voz que gritaba me parecia muy familiar e inmediatamente la reconoci

-¡Es la voz de esa poni amarilla! ¡algo le ha pasado! -exclame

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTEN A ANGEL MONSTRUOS! -continuaba gritando

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidi acomodar el maletin nuevamente en aquel arbusto, pero esta vez asegurandome de que nadie pueda verlo y posteriormente me disponia a ir a ayudar a la poni amarilla, ya que por sus gritos era obvio que alguien la estaba atacando. Sin embargo, una vez mas algo llamo mi atencion, ya que a orillas de uno de los arboles de ese lugar se encontraba una cajita cafe, asi que me acerque a ella y la tome en mis cascos.

-E-esto es...

Entonces fue que recorde lo que habia dicho Tommy antes de teletransportarme

" _durante todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte y entrenarte, he llegado a ver la grandeza dentro de ti, tu eres valiente, talentoso y bondadoso. Tienes lo que se requiere para poseer el poder. ¡El poder que salvara al mundo!_ "

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! -continuaba gritando la poni a lo lejos, mientras yo abria la caja

" _yo debo elegir a un sucesor. Y por ello, te elijo a ti Oliver Yañez, ¡Tu_ _seras_ _el nuevo Green Ranger!_ "

-¡Si Tommy! -dije con algunas lágrimas en el rostro- ¡No te defraudare!

luego de enganchar el contenido de la caja en mi casco derecho con una cinta negra que se encontraba en la misma caja, emprendi nuevamente el trote hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquella poni de color amarillo.

...

Luego de 2 minutos de correr logre encontrar a la poni y en efecto estaba siendo atacada.

-¡SUELTEN A ANGEL AHORA! -demandaba aquella poni mientras esta pataleaba con fuerza mientras era sujetada por dos seres de aspecto abominable con capas negras cubriendoles todo el cuerpo mientras que el otro del mismo aspecto sujetaba al pobre conejo de la poni en sus garras, ¡Estaba disponiendose a matarlo!. En mi horror fue entonces que reconoci a esas criaturas, ¡Eran Batguls!.

-¡HEEEYYY! -grite mientras me lanzaba de lleno sobre los 2 Batguls que tenian sujetada a aquella poni y les propine dos patadas en el aire mandalos lejos y haciendo que soltaran a la poni. Una vez en el piso me dispuse a atacar al que tenia sujetado al conejo, este se defendio con una mano de mis golpes a casco limpio, pero gracias a eso, el descuido sus piernas y le di unas patadas a las rodillas haciendo que cayera al piso y soltara al animal para que posteriormente yo pudiese atraparle en el aire antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

-¡Oh Cielos! -exclamo la poni amarilla mientras me acercaba a ella

-¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunte- toma tu conejo

-¡Angel! -ella lo tomo rapidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias Señor!

-De nada poni

-Fluttershy

-¿Ehh?

-Asi me llamo -explico

-Ohh ya veo, bien Fluttershy ahora sera mejor que..

-¡OH NO! ¡Cuidado! se levantaron -me advirtio desesperada

En efecto, los Batguls estaban otra vez de pie y listos para contraatacar, lo cual no me extrañaba, ya que esas cosas eran muy resistentes. Los 3 monstruos empezaron a rodearnos a Fluttershy y a mi. No tenia idea de como los Batguls habian aparecido en ese mundo, ya que esa no era la tierra, sin embargo, no importaba como era que habian llegado ahi. Lo que importaba era que no iba a permitir que ellos hicieran de las suyas en este mundo tambien, ni dejaria que lastimaran a inocentes como aquella poni Fluttershy, quien se empezaba esconder detras de mi.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te lastimen -le decia

-Grr gra grr gra -balbuceaban los Batguls amenazantes

-No se que rayos estan haciendo aqui engendros -les dije- pero no le haran nada a esta poni

Entonces todo estuvo claro, solo habia una forma de deshacerse de esos Batguls y dicha forma se encontraba amarrada a mi casco derecho. ¡El momento había llegado!.

-Fluttershy, retrocede un poco porfavor -le dije

-¿Que? p-p-pero ¿Que va a hacer? -pregunto temblorosa

-Ya lo veras -le sonreia- tranquila todo estara bien

Entonces Fluttershy retrocedio unos centimetros, dejandome solo frente a frente con los Batguls.

" _tu eres la ultima esperanza_ "

Levante mi casco derecho con el morpher sujeto a el y procedí rápidamente a colocar la pezuña izquierda encima y con fuerza estire los brazos hacia adelante

" _¡Que el poder te proteja!_ "

-¡INICIAR MORPHOSIS!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ep2: El Green Power Regresa**

 _-¡GREEN RANGER POWER!_

Un gran destello había cruzado todo el bosque a nuestro alrededor, dejando tanto a los batguls como a la poni llamada Fluttershy y su conejo cegados por unos segundos. Yo por mi parte pude sentir como una gran energía se empezaba a adueñar de mi cuerpo, era algo que jamás había sentido antes, me sentía diferente, más fuerte y lleno de adrenalina. Asi luego de 6 segundos, el destello cesó, y ante la vista de los batguls y de una boquiabierta Fluttershy, emergí portando un traje verde con casco en forma de cabeza de Dragon, armadura pectoral dorada, botas con guantes blancos que relucian una linia de rombos cada uno y un cinturón con un arma láser al lado izquierdo mas una daga/flauta al derecho y mi _power morpher_ ocupaba el lugar de la hebilla. ¡La Transformación estaba completa!.

-ah ah ah -balbuceaba Fluttershy- ¡Sorprendente!

-Fluttershy -le dije

-eh eh ¿s-si?

-ve a ocultarte a los arbustos de allá, yo me encargo de ellos

-o-¡Ok! -respondió- p-pero dime ¿quien eres?

Me voltee un segundo para verla de reojo y le respondí -¡El Green Ranger!

-¿green ranger?

En ese instante, los 3 batguls ya no quisieron esperar más y atacaron aprovechándose de mi pequeño descuido, sin embargo inconscientemente logre reaccionar a cada uno de sus ataques, bloqueando cada golpe y patada que me lanzaron contraatacando de paso con un parde "cascasos" y patadas giratorias. ¡esto es sorprendente!

-¡cielos! -exclamo una anonadada Fluttershy

-¡Fluttershy! Rápido, toma a tu conejo y escondete -le grite mientras me hacía cargo de uno de los monstruos encapotados y evitaba la patada de otro

-eh ¡Si! -y así en el acto, la poni tomó en sus cascos a su conejo y corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos  
-¡tranquilo Ángel! Aqui estaremos a salvo

-Grr ¡Graaa! -gritaba un batguls mientras lo derribaba con una sancadilla.

De inmediato los otros dos batguls reiniciaron su ataque contra mi saltando con fuerza para taclearme  
Sin embargo, yo fui más inteligente y pegue un salto enorme hacia atrás dejando que ambos encapotados chocarán entre sí y cayeran al suelo.  
Tras dos volteretas en el aire, aterrice en el piso y volvi a ponerme en posición defensiva -haa, ¿que pasa? ¿es lo mejor que tienen? -los retaba a seguir peleando, me sentia invencible y listo para lo que fuera. Así que en ese momento, el batgul que habia sancadillado se volvio a poner de pie y se preparaba a hacer algo nuevo, así que entonces su mano derecha comenzó a brillar y de pronto se transformo en una especie de cañón con el cual me apunto directamente.

-ehh ¿que es eso? -exclame

-¡Graaaaa! -grito en respuesta y seguido de eso, el cañón formado en su muñeca disparo un rayo rojizo que me impacto de lleno provocando una ligera explosión que causo que saliera volando y me estrellara contra un árbol para posteriormente, quedar tirado en el suelo.

-¡Oh por Celestia! -grito Fluttershy- Señor Green Ranger ¿se encuentra bien?

Yo me encontraba aturdido, lo cual me sorprendio. Es decir, debí haber muerto con eso, pero estaba bien, tanto así que pude volver a ponerme de pie.

-¿grr? -balbuceo el batgul del cañón en lugar de mano mientras sus dos compañeros se paraban

-cof cof

-¿señor green ranger? -volvio a preguntar Fluttershy mientras que yo ya estaba de pie otra vez

-tranquila, estoy bien, sólo mantente a salvo -le decía y de inmediato puse mi vista otra vez en los batguls- Muy bien payasos, ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto

-Graa gree grrr

Tras balbucear esto, los otros dos batguls corrieron contra mi, pero yo sin dudarlo un segundo saque mi daga/flauta haciendo presión con mi pezuña a la muñeca y el mango de la daga en medio.

-¡aqui voy!

Luego de gritar eso, sali corriendo en contra de los batguls empuñando mi daga, cuando estos ya estaban a sólo centímetros de mi, la daga comenzo a brillar intensamente y entonces golpeé a los batguls con ella y al pleno contacto con ella, los encapotados fueron destruidos y hechos polvo. Luego de esto, el último batgul disparo nuevamente su cañón contra mi, pero esta vez bloque el disparo de energía con mi daga y con la misma desvíe el fuego hacia el piso.

-lo siento, pero no caere dos veces en lo mismo -le dije

-Grrrr - balbuceaba el batgul, lleno de rabia por lo que pude suponer

Inmediatamente decidí sacar mi disparador láser sujetandolo de la misma forma en la que sujetaba la daga.

-¡toma esto!

-¡GRAAAA! -grito el monstruo mientras comenzaba a correr contra mi

Fue entonces que apunte mi disparador hacia el batgul mientras lo afirmaba encima la daga/flauta y una vez que fije el objetivo grite:

-¡Fuego! -e inmediatamente salió un rayo láser verde y brillante disparado desde el cañón del arma el cual impacto fuertemente en el pecho del batgul, lo cual hizo que se retorciera y cayera al suelo para posteriormente explotar en mil pedazos. Y asi, mi primera pelea como power ranger término, y la victoria era mía.  
Una vez disipado el humo, la poni tímida salió de su escondite de entre los arbustos.

-¡Oh Cielos! ¡l-lo logro! -decía medio tarmuda

Al escucharla y tras asegurarme de que no hubiera otro peligro cerca, procedí a guardar mis armas y comencé a acercarme a ella para ver si estaba bién

-¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunté

-ah ah Si, si estoy bien - respondio- Ángel también está bien, pero dime ¿tu estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, tranquila

-Que bueno, ¡me alegro mucho! -luego de decirme esto, ella se lanzó contra mi para darme un abrazo en agradecimiento y... ¿estaba llorando?-Muchas gracias, creí que moriría, que lastimarian a Ángel y que jamás volveria a ver a mis amigas. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Ok tranquila, fue un placer -le decía mientras le correspondia el abrazó- además, para eso estamos los power rangers, para salvar vidas

Entonces ambos rompimos el abrazó y luego Fluttershy comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas con su casco.

-gracias denuevo -me volvia a agradecer- pero, ¿podria preguntarle algo?

-Si claro -respondi

-¿quien es realmente usted?

-Bueno, ¡Soy un Power Ranger! -conteste- mmm pero... Espera un poco

Luego de eso, retroci un poco para tener un poco de espacio libre mientras Fluttershy me miraba algo confundida

-¿que ocurre? -pregunto

-espera un poco, quédate ahí

-oohh deacuerdo

-bien -en ese momento, forme un X con mis brazos en mi cara- ¡Poder Fuera! -y tras decir esto, una luz verde y brillante iluminó todo mi cuerpo haciendo desaparecer el traje y armadura dorada dejándome en forma normal otra vez

-listo -exclame

-¡wow! Volvió a ser el de antes -dijo Fluttershy asombrada

-Si, es que ya no hay peligro, así que no había razon para seguir con los poderes activados

-que bien, pero dígame ¿como pudo hacer eso?

-¿transformarme? Bueno, eso fue gracias a mi _power morpher -_ le respondí mostrandole el morpher en mi casco

-¿power morpher? Se refiere a eso que trae en su casco

-exacto, gracias a esto pude tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer a esos batguls

-ohh ya veo, ¿entonces usted es una especie de superhéroe? -pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-jaja si, digamos que si -conteste riendo un poco- bueno, antes que nada Fluttershy, necesito preguntarte algo importante

-ohh si claro, puede preguntarme lo que quiera señor green ranger, después de todo le debo mi vida

-Vale, pero puedes llamarme Oliver -le aclare con confianza- y tranquila, tu no me debes nada Fluttershy, como dije salvar vidas es lo que los power rangers hacemos

-ooh muy bien, Oliver, que necesita preguntarme

-Bueno -mire a mi alrededor antes de preguntar- ¿podrías decirme en qué lugar me encuentro?

-Pues, nos encontramos en el bosque Everfree

-¿Bosque Everfree? -conteste algo dudoso- jamás había escuchado de un lugar como ese

-¿en serio? Entonces usted nunca había escuchado de este bosque

-No y para serte sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a este lugar

-¿en serio? -exclamo- y no recuerda nada

-No, nada, lo último que recuerdo es haber sido emboscado por un grupo de esos monstruos y luego mi maes... -no pude seguir hablando al recordar el sacrificio de mi maestro Tommy y al hacerlo no pude evitar soltar una lágrima- ...T-tommy

-Ohh Oliver, ¿estas bien? ¿que te sucede? -pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

-ehh yo, disculpa -me limpiaba las lágrimas- eso fue... Sólo recordaba ha alguien

-¿alguien?

-un amigo, que ya no está.

-Oh Cielos, lo siento, debió ser alguien muy especial para ti -declaro

-si, lo fue -lo dije mientras miraba el morpher- pero bueno, dime algo Fluttershy, ¿hay algún pueblo o lugar habitado por aquí cerca?

-Si, cerca de aquí se encuentra Ponyville, yo vivo alli -respondió animada- si quiere lo puedo guiar hasta allá

-¿En serio?, Te lo agradecería mucho, pero antes debo ir a buscar algo importante que deje en el lugar donde nos encontramos, puedes esperarme aquí mientras voy a buscarlo o ¿preferírias venir conmigo?

-Ehh mejor voy usted, no vaya a ser que haya más de esos monstruos afuera

-Muy cierto, vamos entonces -exclame

Mientras me disponía a ponerme en marcha, justo al darme la vuelta me percate de que algo pasó volando por encima mio y al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que era la misma Fluttershy que se encontraba volando.

-wow Fluttershy ¿puedes volar?

-si, soy una pegaso y los de mi especie podemos volar, ¿no lo sabias Oliver? -pregunto extrañada mientras se mantenia volando

-ehh no, disculpa, es que es la primera vez que veo algo así -le respondí medio confundido- oye sólo por casualidad, ¿todos en ese pueblo que tu dices son como tú?

-No sólo hay pegasos, tambien viven unicornios y ponis de tierra como usted -respondió

-¿como yo? Pero yo... Ahh cierto, cuerpo de poni -exclamé

-¿cuerpo de poni? Que quiso decir con eso señor Oliver -me pregunta algo curiosa por mi actitud

-No, nada, quiero decir, te lo explicaré luego. Ahora vamos antes de que alguien se lleve eso "importante" que te dije -declare mientras comenzaba a correr hacia al frente

-Esta bien, ohhh espere señor Oliver no me deje atrás. ¡Sujetate Ángel! -luego de decir esto, Fluttershy metió velocidad a su vuelo para seguirme el ritmo ya que yo ya la había dejado atrás con mi trote.

…...…...

Mientras tanto, en una dimensión fuera de la realidad misma se encontraba una muy decorosa casa flotando en medio de un vacío inmenso.

-Debo apresurarme, Debo apresurarme, ¡Debo apresurarme! -se decía así mismo aquel ser de una especie indefinida que parecía muy determinado a terminar de limpiar su hogar- vamos rápido, como es posible que justo hoy me diese cuenta de lo desordenado que se encontraba este lugar.

En la casa se encontraban un montón de utensilios de limpieza flotando y limpiando cada rincón del lugar, manipulados mágicamente por el dueño del hogar, parecía que aquel ser de aparencia mixta estaba preparando su casa para un acontecimiento importante

-Oye tu -grito señalando con su garra hacia una de las escobillas- creíste que no te vería, estaré nervioso por la primerisima visita de Fluttershy a mi hogar pero no lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que estabas descansando en pleno trabajo, así que mejor vuelve a trabajar y deja ese rincón impecable o sino te transformare en un pastel de fresas para el té de la tarde.

Luego de esto, el resto de utensilios aceleraron el ritmo de limpieza de la casa.

-Eso, muy bien, de esta manera todo estara listo para la tarde. Fluttershy quedara impactada -decia el ser con cabeza de Dragon y barbas de chivo- jeje ya me la imagino

Casi de inmediato, hizo aparecer unos títeres de el y la pegaso amarilla en sus manos

-'Oh Discord tu casa es tan reluciente y refinada, pareciera como si mi rostro se reflejara en las paredes' -murmuraba esto mientras movía el títere de Fluttershy luego procedió a mover su títere de el- 'Gracias Shy, no sabes lo que significa que hayas aceptado mi invitación, ya que quería que fueses la primera en contemplar las maravillas del hogar del ex señor del caos'  
'oh es un gran honor el que me das, sinceramente, además el té y los dulces que me has servido son divinos'  
'solo lo mejor para una dama como tú Shy' -acercando ambos títeres para que se abrazen- 'Discord por favor permíteme agradecerte por tus molestias'  
'no es necesario, con ver tu sonrisa es más que suficiente'  
'no, de hecho es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo'  
'oh jojo, bueno en ese caso yo...'

Discord no pudo terminar su fantasía con titeres, ya que fue brutalmente interrumpido por un estruendo mortal que comenzó a sacudir su casa hacia todos lados

-wo wo wo, que ocurre aquí -exclamaba desesperado- no recuerdo que hayan anunciado un terremoto para hoy... Un minuto, no hay terremotos en dimensiones vacías como esta. Entonces ¿que ocurre?

El estruendo comenzó a incrementarse, a tal grado que la luz eléctrica de la residencia flotante se cortó y todo quedó a oscuras. Entonces de la nada comenzaron a oírse truenos y a verse relámpagos deslumbrantes que iluminaban de manera entrecortada el lugar. Discord era incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, todo la casa era inestable ahora y por algún motivo desconocido Discord era incapaz de utilizar su magia para calmar todo y arreglar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo y menos desaparecer de ese lugar para escapar.

-oh oh y ¿ahora que es eso?

La angustia de Discord aumento más al ver que de entre los chispazos de luz provenientes de los relámpagos, pudo divisar como su casa comenzaba a deteriorarse y tomar una nueva forma, Ademas logro divisar como aparecían de la nada unos seres extraños con capucha negra.

-Uyy creo la tarde del té con Shy se cancelará -tras decir eso, un relámpago final cayó con mucha más fuerza que los anteriores, dejando cegado por más de medio minuto al ex señor del caos.  
Una vez con la vista recuperada totalmente, Discord quedó shockeado al divisar que aquel sitio que hace rato era su hogar había desaparecido totalmente. En su lugar, encontró lo parecía ser una especie de palacio oscuro inmenso con tintes grises y plateados de paredes rocosas, además de que había un montón de humo blanco recorriendo todo el piso.

-Ehh muy bien, creo que finalmente he comprendido lo que siente el resto cuando hago aparecer cosas de la nada, pero...

Una vez más, Discord fue interrumpido y está vez a causa de la aparición inédita de múltiples seres encapotados que lo rodearon en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Grr graaa gree grrr -era lo único que se le entendía a esos seres

-Woow rayos -exclamo impactado ante la presencia de esos seres- cof muy bien, chicos no se que o quienes son ustedes pero debo asumir que ustedes son los causantes de la destrucción de mi hogar ¿verdad?

-Grr grr

-Lo tomare como un si -declaro- de acuerdo, si pueden comprenderme permitanme decirles los que va a pasar. Tienen aproximadamente un 1 minuto para regresar todo mi casa a como era antes o sino los transportare a todos al sol, ¿entendido?

Luego de terminar su amenaza, los seres se miraron entre sí por unos segundos para luego volver a su postura amenazadora.

-¿no?, Muy bien, que conste que trate de ser generoso -tras decir inmediatamente chasqueo sus dedos, pero para sorpresa de el, nada ocurrió- ¿ehh?, ¿Que pasa?

Volvió a intentarlo, pero todo era inútil -oh vamos, funcionaba hace rato

-Es inútil que continúes intentando eso Draconequus -dijo una voz con eco

-ehh, ¿quien dijo eso? -Preguntó Discord

Entonces un enorme monton de fuego se formo detrás de los encapotados el cual se extinguió en un segundo y de entre el humo surgió un ser blanco con cara de tigre, casco dorado en forma de corona de faraón egipcio, armadura azulada con alas blancas y dos varas metálicas de color dorado y azul en cada mano.

-En este lugar no tienes ningún poder, Discord- le dijo aquel ser

-¿ah no? -volvio a chasquear los dedos por si acaso, pero era inutil- ¡rayos!, Un momento ¿quien eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, para tu información, yo soy Ezfinger, el guerrero más fuerte del ejército del gran Lord Gahool. -declaro- y tú "Hogar" ha sido transformado en la gloriosa "fortaleza sombría" de mi señor.

-¿fortaleza sombría? Pff bueno, pues eso explica el diseño tan superficial. No conozco nada acerca de la moda, pero estoy seguro de que si Rarity viera este lugar tendría un par de cosas que decir al respecto...

-jeje si si, hazte el chistoso todo lo que quieras Draconequus -amenazaba Ezfinger- deberías guardar algo de respetó, ya que estas apunto de conocer a mi señor

-¿que?

\- así es, el decidirá tu destino apartir de ahora

-ohh ¿en serio? Pues con respecto a eso tengo algo que decir y es...

De pronto, de la nada volvió a surgir otro relámpago, pero esta vez dentro del palacio el cual cayó justo en frente de todos los allí presentes. Luego del impacto del rayo, todos los encapuchados de allí formaron una linia y se arrodillaron ante el humo formado por el impacto. Discord quedó impactado ante eso y logro divisar que de entre el humo comenzaba a surgir lo que parecía ser una especie de trono plomo con franjas plateadas y si la sorpresa del  
Draconequus no era suficiente con eso, el trono comenzó a girar hasta quedar completamente volteado para dar a conocer a la persona que estaba sentado en el, dejando al descubierto a un ser humanoide negro con rasgos de murciélago, alas gigantescas y un rostro sombrío también con rasgos de murciélago, ojos rojos tan intensos como la sangre misma y con unas garras tan afiladas que estás generaban chispas al tocar las coderas del trono donde se encontraba sentado aquel ser.

-¡Mi señor! -dijo Ezfinger mientras hacía una reverencia- la fortaleza sombría esta lista como puede ver

-Mmmm -murmuro aquel ser mientras miraba hacia todos lodos- ¡Aceptable!

-eh eh a-asi q-q-que entonces t-tu eres... -trataba de modular Discord, ya que luego de observar a aquel ser demoniaco este había entrado en un estado de nervios incontrolable

-Ohh Mi señor, casi lo olvidaba, aquí está el Draconequus llamado Discord -decia Ezfinger mientras señalaba a Discord con una de sus varas- ¡el único habitante de esta dimensión vacía!

Entonces, al instante el ser sombrío se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Discord, mientras que este comenzó a sudar a más no poder y posteriormente comenzó a pensar: " _oh no, esto no luce muy bien, no soy experto en detectar peligros graves, pero estoy más que seguro que este tipo no tiene buenas intenciones, debo buscar la forma de huir para avisarle a Fluttershy y a las demás de esto, pero como hacerlo sin mi magia"_

 _-_ ¡Tu! Draconequus -hablo finalmente aquel ser mientras señalaba con una de las uñas de su garra izquierda a Discord

-¿eh? ¿que? -reacciono asustado Discord

-ya lo he meditado -decia

-¿S-s-si?

-Y he decidido... -de pronto de su mano derecha salio un haz de luz roja que formó una especie de báculo metálico que terminaba con una cuchilla afilada en la punta- ¡Que no me sirves para nada!

-¡Ay No! -grito Discord

Y entonces Lord Gahool direcciono la punta afilada de su báculo hacia a Discord y de dicha punta salió un relámpago rojo que chocó en el cuerpo del Draconequus haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y agonía. De pronto, en medio de todos los chispazos y descargas que recorrían su cuerpo, Discord comenzo a notar que las extremidades de su cuerpo comenzaban a endurecerse y entonces una vieja y desagradable sensación comenzó a envolver todo su ser.

-Ay ayy ay n-no, ¡o-o-otra vez nooooo!

Entonces una explosión se género de entre todo el relampagueo que envolvía a Discord y luego de que el humo quedase disipado, se pudo contemplar que el Draconequus conocido como Discord había quedado convertido completamente en piedra. Luego de esto Lord Gahool hizo un gesto con su mano a dos Batguls y de inmediato estos tomaron al ahora convertido en piedra, Discord, y se lo llevaron a otro lugar del palacio.

-increible, lo felicito Lord Gahool, consiguió crear exitosamente un nuevo trofeo para su colección -exclamo Ezfinger

-No creo que 'eso' merezca llamarse trofeo -declaro Gahool- ¿y me dices que ese bufón era conocido como 'el amo del caos absoluto'?

-Bueno mi lord, la verdad es que en este nuevo universo las cosas a veces no son lo que realmente parecen -dijo Ezfinger

-¡Ya veo!

Tras decir esto, Lord Gahool camino hacia un lugar vacio de aquel salón mientras los Batguls allí presentes se apartaban de su camino sin levantar la cabeza y luego de eso, empuñando una vez más su báculo, Gahool creo lo que parecía ser una especie de ventana mágica, el cual mostró lo que parecía ser una especie de pueblo en el cual circulaban ponis de múltiples colores, unos volaban y otros usaban magia. Dicho panorama hizo que Lord Gahool esbosara una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bueno -decia Gahool- Creo que es momento de enseñarles a estos parásitos lo que es ¡el verdadero caos!. 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Ep3: Conociendo Ponyville**

-Ohhhh -exclamo Fluttershy de la nada

-¿qué ocurre Fluttershy? -le pregunté algo preocupado

-Mmm no lo se, pero sentí un extraño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

-¿en serio? a lo mejor es el frío -le decía para calmarla

-No, creo que es sólo el hecho de recordar que estuve cerca de morir hace rato -aclaro la pegaso

-Ohh bueno, eso es comprensible ya que cosas así no pasan todo el tiempo y uno nunca va a poder estar preparado para esa clase de experiencias -explicaba- pero no te preocupes, todo eso ya pasó, ahora estás a salvó

-Claro, si usted lo dice señor Oliver -contesto Fluttershy

Luego de esto, me detuve un segundo ya que resultó que el trayecto desde el lugar donde desperte y aquel pueblo que aquella pegaso de melena rosada llamaba Ponyville era más largo de lo que imagine, era eso o en realidad me encontraba algo agotado tras haber usado mis _poderes ranger_ por primera vez, si, "el poder puede volverte casi invencible, pero también puede traer repercusiones si no estas acostumbrado a usarlos".

-Espera un poco Fluttershy, necesito un pequeño respiro -le dije a la pegaso que tras escucharme freno su vuelo y mientras tanto yo deposite la maleta que había ido a recoger antes de partir a Ponyville junto a Fluttershy y luego procedi a sentarme a orillas de un árbol.

Una vez en el suelo, Fluttershy se acercó un poco a mi para hablarme -¿Esta cansado señor Oliver?

-No, sólo necesito reposar un poco ya que creo que la pelea con los Batguls me canso un tanto -le explicaba

-Ok -respondió mientras se sentaba en otro de árbol de por allí cerca- bueno, aprovechando el momento señor Oliver, necesito hacerle unas preguntas, si es que no es mucha molestia, digo, no necesita contestar sino quiere, es decir, lo siento

Esta pegaso en verdad era muy nerviosa, sin embargo... -jeje ya tranquila, claro que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero sólo te pido una cosa

-ehh si, digo ¿que cosa?

-deja de dirigirte a mi como usted y olvida eso del "señor". Llámame Oliver o simplemente Ollie ¿vale? -le aclare

-Oh ehh vale, esta bien señ... Digo, Ollie -y asi luego de chocar sus cascos entre si durante unos segundos- bueno, para empezar Ollie, podrías explicarme ¿que eran esas cosas de las que me salvaste? Esas que llamas 'bat nose que'

-'Batguls' -la corregí

-Si eso

-bueno, sólo diré que son unas de las peores cosas que pueden existir en la galaxia

-¿la galaxia? ¿osea que son aliens?

-puede decirse que si -voltee a verla- por cierto, es la primera vez que ves o escuchas sobre los Batguls ¿cierto?

-Si, no se si puedo asegurarlo al 100%, pero por mi parte jamás había oído hablar sobre seres como ellos y eso que nos encontramos en el bosque Everfree, el cual es uno de los lugares más terroríficos de toda Equestria por ser el hogar de las criaturas más temibles que existen -detallo Fluttershy- es más, de no haber sido porque Ángel vino aqui persiguiendo un topo que le robó una zanahoria yo jamás hubiera entrado aquí sola

-wow, ya veo -de inmediato note que Fluttershy había dicho algo que captó mi interés de entre toda su explicación- oye Fluttershy antes de explicarte un poco más sobre los Batguls, ¿podrías decirme que es esa Equestria que mencionaste?

-pues es el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora Ollie -declaro

-osea ¿como? Tu hablas de todo este lugar, ¿incluso Ponyville?

-Si, de aquí a Ponyville y más allá de las montañas hacia donde se encuentra el imperio de Crystal dirigido por la princesa Candace, además de las ciudades como Ponyhattan hasta la ciudad real de Canterlot donde se encuentra el palacio de las princesas Celestia y Luna más una gran parte del océano, todo eso, Es el reino de Equestria.

-¡Vaya! -me asombre- entonces también debo asumir que todos los habitantes de aquí son ponis

-Asi es -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- aunque también están los grifos que son aves de cuatro patas y los dragones, aunque esos pertenecen a otro reino fuera de Equestria, sin embargo esos son los civilizados mientras que los dragones que habitan este reino son la mayoría salvajes.

-¿Dragones y grifos? ¡Cielos!, parece que realmente me he metido en una especie de mundo fantasíoso -dije anonadado

-¿ehh? -exclamo Fluttershy asombrada- a proposito hay algo más que necesito preguntarte Ollie ¿porque te sorprende tanto todas estas cosas? Es decir, tu también eres un poni y por lo tanto no deberia sorprenderte el saber todo esto.

-Pues, para serte completamente honesto, hay explicación que no sonara tan razonable para eso -le respondí dudoso con respecto a explicarle quien era realmente- quiero decir que no creo que vayas a creerme si te lo digo

-Porfavor Ollie, puedes confiar en mí, además no creo que sea algo tan descabellado, digo, con el sólo hecho de haber conocido a un poni que además de poder ser capaz de caminar en dos patas es al mismo tiempo una clase de superhéroe me ha dejado lista para creer en lo que sea el día de hoy -afirmo ella

-Bueno si tu lo dices -comence a levantarme- pero sabes, creo que mejor te lo contaré mientras continuamos nuestro camino. Ya que supongo que aún falta mucho ¿cierto?

-Oh pues, digamos que unos 20 o 25 minutos de camino si uno va a pie -justo en ese momento, el conejo en el lomo de Fluttershy comenzó a tirar de su melena rosa- ahh tranquilo Ángel

-jeje parece que tiene hambre

-asi es, supongo que ni siquiera el estar en una situación cercana a la muerte hace que Ángel pierda su apetito -tambien se puso de pie- muy bien continuemos entonces

-Perfecto, adelante -asi tras cruzar mi muñeca en la correa de la maleta para levantarla, Fluttershy y yo retomamos nuestro caminó

-Bueno, ahora por donde podria empezar -pensaba en voz alta

-que tal en la parte en la que mencionabas que eras un humano, ya que ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que ya he escuchado de los humanos antes -afirmaba

-¿no me digas? -respondi sorprendido- pues en ese caso, comenzare desde allí

...

Mientras tanto, justo en esos momento en la ciudad de Canterlot, en el castillo real, hogar de las gobernantes de Equestria precisamente. La princesa de la noche, aquella que se encargaba de traer la oscuridad y la luz lunar cada final de día, estaba despertándose de golpe tras lo que parecía ser un sueño.

-AHHHHH -grito desesperada la alicornio azul- ahh uff ahh uff, por todos los cielos ¿que fue todo eso?. ¡Oh No! Debo decirle a Celestia de inmediato.

Con gran prisa, la princesa Luna salio de su cama con rapidez y posteriormente de su habitacion llevando un semblante de angustia en el rostro. Según parecía, aquella desconocida pesadilla o lo que fuese que haya visto la alicornio en sus momentos de sueño le habia dejado desconcertada, eso nunca es normal, dado que ademas de traer la noche, tambien era la guardiana del mundo de los sueños donde personalmente se encarga de cuidar a sus subditos ponis de los peligros del mundo de las pesadillas, por eso, realmente era dificil que uno de sus sueños propios le impactara de esa forma. Sin embargo, ademas de no ser normal, tambien era algo serio, ya que la ultima vez que Luna tuvo un sueño de alto impacto, un gran desastre le siguio. Debido a esto, la princesa de la noche procedio a buscar a su hermana para informarle de inmediato de lo que habia visto.

-Mmm si, asi esta bien, solo mantengan el mismo ritmo de organizacion que la ultima vez -decia la princesa del sol a uno de sus subditos y demas sirvientres, aparentemente se encontraba organizando algun evento de suma importancia- En cuanto a los guardias, solo pido que esten alerta a todo lo que ocurra durante esa noche ¿De acuerdo?

-Como usted diga alteza -respondió el subdito- estoy mas que seguro que la gala de este año sera uno de los m...

-HERMANA! -entro gritando la princesa Luna de golpe al salon del trono- Celestia ¡ha pasado algo! debemos hablar

-¡Luna! ¿que ocurre? ¿porque entras tan exaltada? -Preguntaba Celestia a su nerviosa hermana

-¡Atencion todos! ¡Necesito hablar con mi Hermana a solas! asi que porfavor ¡Retirense todos! -Exclamo Luna a todos los presentes en el salon

Luego de ver la ansiedad y preocupacion en el transpirado rostro de su hermana menor, Celestia apoyo la orden de Luna e hizo un gesto a todos los ahi presentes para que abandonaran el lugar. Una vez a solas, Luna se acerco a Celestia aun con una cara de impacto.

-Muy bien Luna, ahora que estamos solas cuentame de que se trata todo esto, porque asume que debe ser grave -dijo Celestia mientras se sentaba en su trono

-Pues veras Celestia, acabo de tener un sueño...no...es decir, una pesadilla...la verdad... no se exactamente que fue -decia en tono muy nervioso la princesa de la noche

-Por favor Luna, respira y calmate primero -le dijo Celestia muy preocupada

-De acuerdo -comienza a respirar lentamente por unos cuantos segundos

-Muy bien, ahora porfavor, explicame todo

-Bien, escucha hermana, acabo de ver algo en mis sueños. ¡Fue intenso!, Muy real y horroroso

-¿Que viste Luna? -pregunto Celestia quien ya comenzaba a lucir preocupada

-Era algo...Irreconocible. Fue como si mi vision me transportara hacia diversos lugares de Equestria en forma fugaz. -Explicaba Luna- Manehattan, Cloudsdale, El imperio de Crystal, Ponyville y la misma Canterlot. Vi todos esos lugares

-¿En serio? -dijo Celestia- pero que eso que querra de..

-¡Estaban en Ruinas! -exclamo interrumpiendo a su hermana- Habia fuego, escombros y humo por todos lados. Los ponis, estaban todos heridos y maltratados, parecia que habian sido atacados. El cielo...era Rojo... y...estaba...esa...¡Cosa en el cielo!

-P-pero, ¿que cosa Luna?

-N-no lo se, pero era gigantesco, parecia una sombra enorme surcando los cielos, era horrible y hacia unos ruidos espantosos y todos gritaban de terror ante... ¡Eso! -Luna parecia que mientras mas explicaba su terrible vision, mas nerviosa y sofocada se ponia- E-e-entonces, l-l-lo v-vi.

-¿Quien? -preguntaba Celestia quien ya se habia parado de su trono y se habia acercado a su hermana colocando sus dos patas delanteras en los hombros de esta para calmarla- ¡Luna! calmate porfavor y dime ¿a quien mas viste?

-No podia divisarlo bien, parecia un dragon. Pero no lo era. Se erguia en dos patas y en las delanteras tenia garras. En una de ellas sostenia algo largo...¡Un cetro!

-¿Un Cetro?

-s-s-si y...s-sus ojos -su voz comenzaba a desestabilizarse- E-e-eran d-de un rojo intenso...y...al lado de el, habian unos seres extraños...parecian...sombras negras. E-ellos atacaban a los ponis. ¡Los capturaban! y no habia nada que pudiese hacer, t-t-todo p-pasaba tan r-rapido y-y-y Yo no podia, Yo no podia, ¡Hacer Nada!

-Luna

-Todo era espantoso...

-¡Luna!

-Todos morian o eran capturados y ese monstruo del cetro...solo...reia...luego...el...me vio...y...entonces el-el-el m-me...

.¡LUNA! -grito la princesa del sol propinandole una ligera cachetada a su hermana para que reaccionara, ya que esta se habia perdido totalmente en su narracion y literalmente estaba soñando todo lo dicho otra vez, pero despierta

-Ah ah ah ¿Celestia?

-Disculpame, pero estabas fuera de ti y era la unica forma de hacerte volver -se disculpaba Celestia mientras se alejaba unos centimetros de su hermana para que respira- Esto es, irreal. Luna, dime ¿es la primera vez que tienes esta clase de sueño?

-Si, bueno, la ultima vez que tuve un sueño asi fue cuando soñe con aquel monstruo nacido de mis sentimientos de culpa tras mis actos como Nightmare Moon -explico Luna- Pero Celestia, este sueño, no se compara en nada a ese. Esto fue demasiado real, podia sentir en carne propia todo el dolor y la desesperacion de esos inocentes de mi pesadilla.

-Entonces, ¿tu temes que esto pueda ser mas que un sueño verdad? tal como el anterior

-¡Si! es mas, me atreveria a decir que mas que un sueño o una simple pesadilla. ¡Pudo ser una clara Premonicion! -declaro la princesa de la noche mientras miraba hacia la ventana que permitia la vista hacia la ciudad

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Luna? -pregunto Celestia preocupada- ¿Realmente crees que lo que viste en tu sueño sea una vision del futuro?

-Pues...para serte sincera Hermana -con un semblante de preocupacion Luna comenzo a caminar hacia el balcon del castillo para ver la ciudad de Canterlot con mucha mas claridad mientras que su hermana la siguio hasta colocarse al lado de ella- a pesar de la intensidad del sueño ¡espero que no!

-Yo tambien lo espero -respondio Celestia mirando la ciudad tambien con un semblante de preocupacion

-Ya que si realmente todo eso que vi es nuestro futuro. ¡Entonces deberemos prepararnos para lo peor! -Afirmo Luna mientras ella y su hermana contemplaban su reino con temor de lo que el futuro podria traerles apartir de ahora tras tan horrorifica vision contemplada por la Princesa de la Noche.

...

Luego de 23 minutos de caminata y charlas sin parar, Oliver y Fluttershy ya habian logrado salir del valle cubierto por la malesa del bosque Everfree y finalmente ambos se encontraban caminando por un camino marcado que los dirigia hacia el puente de entrada a Ponyville.

-Muy bien Ollie, entonces me estas diciendo que tu no perteneces a este mundo, sino que mas bien vienes de otro en donde no eres un poni, sino un ser humano y esos poderes que usaste para desacerté de esos monstruos que se llaman Batguls son de origen extraterrestre -Dijo Fluttershy

-Correcto -afirmo Ollie

-Y esos... Batguls, son responsable de la invasion a tu mundo. ¿correcto? -exclamo

-Asi es -dijo Ollie mientras miraba el suelo

-Eh eh vaya, yo no pense que tu...bueno...cielos -La pegaso amarilla quedo anonadada ante el relato de Oliver, tanto asi que se detuvo en seco mientra Oliver seguia su paso- Ollie, eso quiere decir que el amigo que dices que ya no esta es...

-... -Entonces Ollie se detuvo tambien, el no sabia que decir, ya que Fluttershy era la primera a la que le contaba el terrible acontecimiento que tuvo que vivir y realmente le entristecia el recordar como Tommy, su maestro e amigo se habia sacrificado para que el viviese y pudiera salvar al mundo. Cosa que ahora estaria mas complicada, ya que ahora ni siquiera se encontraba en el mundo que tenia que salvar- Si, era el.

Tras decir esto, de inmediato la pegaso de crin rosa dejo a su conejo a un lado y le dio un abrazo apretado a Oliver por detras, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco.

-F-Fluttershy ¿Que haces? -pregunto Ollie

-¡Lo siento! de veras ¡Lamento tu perdida! -decia Fluttershy mientras abrazaba a Oliver por la espalda

-Ah...Gracias -respondio Ollie un tanto extrañado mientras que Shy rompia el abrazo y este se daba vuelta para verla- Es un poco raro. Digo, apenas nos conocimos hoy y ya me tratas como si fueramos amigos de hace tiempo

-No es necesario ser amigos para consolar a alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido -explicaba Fluttershy- Ademas, aunque apenas nos conocimos, puedo ver que eres alguien bueno y no solo por salvarme de los Batguls o porque seas un Power...Ranger. Sino porque puedo ver nobleza en ti y yo soy experta identificando a las personas

-Ohh, bueno gracias, es decir, en serio te agradesco la confianza que me has dado Fluttershy. Se ve que tambien eres buena persona -afirmo Ollie- Sin embargo, hay algo que te voy a pedir de favor, antes de que entremos al pueblo porque puedo ver que ya estamos llegando ¿Cierto?

-En efecto. Haya adelante esta el puente de entrada a Ponyville -decia mientras señalaba el puente con su pezuña

-Ahh Muy bien, pues nuevamente gracias por guiarme aqui Fluttershy, pero ahora aqui viene lo que necesito pedirte -dijo Ollie

-Adelante dime Ollie

-Bien, son solo dos cosas en particular. Primero, te pido porfavor que no le cuentes a nadie sobre mis poderes de ranger y menos sobre mi origen verdadero, osea lo que acabo de contarte camino aqui -afirmo Ollie- segundo, necesito que ayudes a encontrar un lugar para quedarme porfavor.

-Ehh De acuerdo, prometo no decir nada -coloca su pezuña en su pecho- ¡Promesa Pinkie!

-¿Ehh?

-Ohh cierto, es una forma que tenemos mis amigas y yo para hacer promesas importantes -explico- Pinkie Pie lo invento, por eso el nombre de ¡Promesa Pinkie!

-Mmm Okey claro -dijo con algode extrañesa Oliver

-Y con respecto a lo segundo, creo que tambien puedo ayudarte con eso Ollie. En Ponyville hay hoteles pero dudo que tengas Bits para pagarlos ¿Cierto?

-¿Bits? ¿que es eso? -respondiste

-Ya me respondiste -dijo Shy entrecerrando los ojos

-Ohh ya veo, Ustedes compran cosas con los Bits ¿Cierto? -pregunto Ollie

-Aja -Asintio ella

-Bueno pues en ese caso, no tengo nada, solo esta maleta y mi Power Morpher

-Ya veo, pero descuida, como dije te ayudare. Mi casa es muy pequeña y no creo poder hospedarte, pero se de alguien que puede y mas aun cuando le cuente lo que hiciste

-¿De veras? -exclame- espera, ¿cuando le cuentes? pero Shy, ya prometiste que no dirias a nadie sobre mi identidad y lo que hago.

-Tranquilo, solo dire que me salvaste de unos monstruos. Solo eso, y ni siquiera sera una mentira, por que es la verdad -contesto- Ademas, no creo que ella tenga algun problema con hospedarte ya que vive un lugar inmenso

-¿Asi?

-Si, pero antes de ir a verla, quisiera mostrarte Ponyville -exclamo la pegaso y luego giro su cabeza para ver al conejo en su lomo- Supongo que a ti no te importara esperar un poco mas antes de ir a casa a comer ¿Verdad Angel?

El conejo se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pushero. Pero luego asintio con su cabeza en señal de aprobación a dicho plan -Yay, Gracias mi pequeño Angel

-jeje como que es medio mañosito -exclamo Ollie sonriendo

-No, si es Angel, por eso lo llame asi jeje -respondio Fluttershy entre risitas- ¿Vamos?

-Muy bien, me siento intrigado en saber como es este mundo de ponis -Exclamo Ollie mientras ambos nuevamente retomaban su tramo

-Ahh pero antes de seguir -Fluttershy se detuvo nuevamente- Queria sugerirle que si no quiere que nadie sepa sobre su verdadera identidad es mejor que comience caminar en 4 patas como un poni normal

-Ohh...Cierto -Ollie suelta la maleta y se pone en cuatro patas- ¿asi?

-Si, asi esta bien -dijo asintiendo la pegaso

-Me siento raro -declaro Ollie- pero ni modo, debere acostumbrarme

-No creo que te cueste mucho

-Ojala. ¿Pero ahora como llevare la maleta ahora? -se pregunto Ollie

-Pues, puedes llevarla en la boca o si quiere puedo conseguirte una montura de compras para que la lleves sujeta a tu costado -sugirio

-creo que por ahora la llevare en la boca, luego me dices donde conseguir de esas monturas

-Muy bien, vamos

Posteriormente ambos ponis llegaron hasta el puente, lo cruzaron y llegaron a Ponyville, dicho pueblo estaba constituido por múltiples viviendas de diferentes tamaños, lugares comerciales y la poblacion tal como Fluttershy habia confirmado anteriormente, eran solo de ponis. Oliver estaba asombrado por la inmensa cantidad de residencias y locales que existian ahi, es decir, no era solo por el hecho de que todas esas construcción hayan sido hechas por ponis, sino mas bien por el tiempo que Oliver se la había pasado lejos de cualquier civilización conocida en su mundo. La mayor parte del ultimo tiempo, Ollie se la había pasado peleando junto a la resistencia terrícola contra las fuerzas invasoras de Lord Gahool, ademas la mayoría de pueblos que este habia frecuentado en su mundo normalmente estaban en ruinas y casi sin ningún rastro de vida. Por lo tanto, este brusco cambio de ambiente para Oliver era algo chocante pero a la vez apasiguante. Durante todo el trayecto, Fluttershy fue mostrando a Ollie cada uno de los lugares que se encontraban en el camino, ademas de que Oliver pudo ver a las otras especies de ponis que existian en ese reino llamado Equestria, los unicornios y los ponis de tierra. Oliver quedo anonadado con las capacidades magicas que mostraban los unicornios al hacer sus cosas por a calle, ya sea levitando equipaje o transportando objetos de un lugar a otro y los pegasos y ponis terrestres no se quedaban atras con sus proesas. Sin embargo, Oliver aun tenia una gran duda en su mente desde el momento en el que desperto en aquel bosque y dicho pensamiento continuaba chocando en cada rincon de su cabeza, era como si un insecto se hubiese metido en su craneo y este anduviera golpeando cada una de las paredes craneales de este para salir. Y la dichosa pregunta que lo atormentaba era ¿Como rayos fue que termino en un planeta de ponis coloridos?.

-Cielos, todo este lugar es...inmenso -dijo Oliver- Creo que en ves de Ponyville deberian llamarlo Ponycity -Exclamo con tono humoristico Ollie

-jijiji Si, supongo. Pero la verdad, aun estamos muy lejos de ser tan grandes como una ciudad -declaro Fluttershy- Aunque asi es mejor, ya que las ciudades tienden a ser muy ofuscantes ¿Hay ciudades en tu mundo Ollie?

-Pues si, de hecho, no las recuerdo muy bien, estando intactas, pero si -respondio el poni verde

-Mmm supongo que tambien eran ofuscantes ¿cierto? -pregunto curiosa

-De hecho, si pero... ¿ehh?

Sin explicacion inmediata, Ollie quedo estatico cuando sin querer, su visto lo llevo de sorpresa a observar una construccion que resalto mucho mas que las otras en el pueblo, ya que esta edificacion estaba lejos pero podia ver con claridad su enorme tamaño. Parecia una especie Castillo hecho de cristal con forma de arbol.

-¿Que ocurre Ollie? -pregunto Fluttershy

-Yo...perdon, oye Fluttershy ¿Que es eso de alla? -señalo con su casco hacia el edificio cristalizado

-ohh pues ese es el castillo de Twilight -respondio

-¿Twilight? -exclamo Ollie- Mmm ¿creo que ese nombre me recuerda a una pelicula?

-¿Disculpa? -exclamo la pegaso ante el murmullo de Oliver

-¿Ehh? No, no, olvidalo no es nada -contesto algo exasperado mientra Fluttershy lo miraba de reojo- Ehh y volviendo al tema. ¿Quien es Twilight? ¿Es amiga tuya?

-Si y de las mejores -exclamo

-Ahh wow, entonces debe ser alguien importante si vive en un castillo asi de grande

-Pues de hecho si, ella es una princesa Alicornio -respondio Fluttershy-

-¿Una princesa? ¿Alicornio? -Oliver quedo sorprendido- ¡Vaya! eres amiga de alguien importante entonces.

-Bueno, digamos que si -dijo Fluttershy mirando a hacia el lado

-¿Eso significa que ella es la que dirigi el pueblo? -pregunto aun asombrado

-Mmm no exactamente, la alcaldesa es quien toma las decisiones, Twilight es princesa pero nunca le ha interesado tomar el mando de Ponyville, ella mas bien quiere que la traten como un poni normal apesar de su titulo

-Aha ya veo, osea que es alguien sencilla. Ojala los gobernantes de mi mundo fueran así -reflexiono- Un momento, Fluttershy cuando dijiste que una de tus amigas podría hospedarme en su hogar debido a que era enorme, no estarias hablando de...

-... -Fluttershy solo pego una sonrisa sigilosa de respuesta

-Oh No, no, no. Perdón Fluttershy, pero no -Exclamaba Ollie mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro

-P-pero porque no, estoy segura que ella no tendra ningun problema.

-Fluttershy, en serio, no dudo eso por como me la describes. Pero no puedo exponerme asi, ni quiero incomodarla, ademas necesito un lugar que pase mas desapercibido y... -de pronto un pequeño ruido interrumpio al corcel-... ups

-Mmm ¿creo que Ángel no es el único que tiene hambre? -dijo la pegaso con cara picarona- que tal si continuamos hablando de esto con algún bocadillo

-Ehh jeje bueno pues...

-¡ALGUIEN DIJO BOCADILLOS! -grito una voz de la nada, lo cual casi hizo que a ambos ponis les diera un infarto, sin embargo no pudieron evitar caer al piso a causa de eso.

-Oughh ¿q-quien eres tu? -pregunto Ollie mientras se ponia de pie

-Eh eh Ella es...

-¡HOLA! ¡ME LLAMO PINKIE PIE! ¡PUEDO VER QUE ERES NUEVO EN PONYVILLE! ¡ES UN PLACER! ¡ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS! ¿QUIERES UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA? ¡PORQUE CON GUSTO TE HAGO UNA! ¡QUIERO DECIR YA TE LA HABRIA HECHO PERO ESTOY TRATANDO DE PREGUNTAR ANTES DE HACERLO! ¡COMO SEA! ¿LA QUIERES? Y SI LA QUIERES ¿TE GUSTARIA QUE TUVIERA MUCHOS DULCES? -Dijo rapidamente en menos de 5 segundos aquella poni rosada de cabellera algodonada interrumpiendo a Fluttershy

-Eh eh eh pues...yo...no gracias -dijo confundido Ollie

-Ahum. Disculpala Ollie -dijo Fluttershy ya estando de pie- Pinkie Pie suele ser un tanto hiperactiva

-¡Hey! Yo no soy hiperactiva, los hiperactivos ni siquieran saben respirar al hablar y yo si puedo. -exclamo Pinkie- OH Aproposito, ¡Hola Fluttershy!

-Je Hola Pinkie Pie. Quiero presentarte a Ollie -dijo mientras ponia una pezuña encima del hombro del corcel verde- Ollie, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Pinkie Pie

-¡HOLA DENUEVO! -dijo Pinkie mientras alzaba la pata derecha en forma de saludo

-jeje Hola, es un placer señorita Pie... -no pudo continuar porque la poni rosa se puso aun costado de el y lo abrazo rapidamente haciendo que Ollie soltara su maleta

-¡SOLO DIME PINKIE! ¡CUALQUIER AMIGO DE UNA DE MIS AMIGAS ES POR ENDE MI AMIGO! ¡ESPERO QUE PUEDAS DISFRUTAR DE TUS ESTANCIA AQUI! ¡ESCUCHE QUE TENIAN HAMBRE! ¡YO CONOSCO EL MEJOR LUGAR PARA COMER EN PONYVILLE! ¡SUGAR CUBE CORNER!

-Eh de hecho, Nos dirigiamos hacia alla Pinkie, asi que...

-¡EXPLENDIDO! ¡ENTONCES VAMOS DE PRISA! ¡ME MUERO POR MOSTRARLE A OLLIE LAS DELICIAS QUE PREPARAMOS EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER!

-Claro...pero...podrias...soltarme...porfavor...no...puedo...respirar -decia Ollie al ser asfixiado por el abrazo de Pinkie Pie

-¡UY! -lo solto de inmediato y de inmediato Ollie comenzo a recuperar el Oxigeno que habia perdido con el super abrazo de la poni rosa- ¿ya estas mejor?

-Ufff pues...si, mucho mejor -dijo Ollie quien al decir eso, fue tomado de la cola por Pinkie Pie

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS! -De inmediato la poni rosada se llevo al corcel verde arrastrando de ese lugar mientras gritaba a lo lejos-

-Fluttershy...la...ma...le...ta... -decia Ollie a Fluttershy quien quedo anonadada ante la escena pero no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas

-jejeje Bueno -Fluttershy tomo la maleta de Ollie y salio volando tras ellos- ¡Esto va a estar interesante!

...

Mientras tanto, en aquel castillo que habia llamado la atencion del poni terrestre de otro mundo. En la habitacion donde se guardaban los libros, la biblioteca para ser exactos. Dos agotados amigos estaban terminando un agotador trabajo que habia involucrado a todos los libros de aquel lugar.

-Woof. Cielos, al fin terminamos -decia un pequeño dragon purpura

-Si asi es, realmente era mucho -comentaba la unicornio color rosa con crin blanca y celeste- y Spike ¿tu dices que Twilight siempre hace esto cada fin de mes?

-Asi es Starlight ¿aun te quedaba duda al respecto?

-Pues. para serte sincero, un poco -respondio un poco desconcertada- Es decir. Creo que es un tanto exagerado reorganizar toda esta tonelada de libros cada mes.

-Bueno, antes lo haciamos cada fin de semana -contesto Spike- Asi que esto para mi ya es un poco mas aliviante

-Ohh ya veo, bueno, no he dicho nada entonces -dijo sonriendo un tanto sonrojada de pena- debiste sufrir mucho en aquel entonces ¿no?

-jaja bueno, quiza un poco, pero siempre es un privilegio poder ayudar a Twilight -decia Spike- Sin importar que tan duro pueda ser la tarea, yo siempre estare dispuesto a ayudarle. Por algo soy su asistente numero 1

-jajaja Por supuesto. Nunca dude eso. -dijo Starlight- Tiene suerte de tenerte

-Por supuesto y te lo aseguro por firmado, sin mi. Twilight no podria con todo el trabajo que se le ha presentado siendo una princesa. Te imaginas que una vez se le olvido llevar un libro de magia importante a una conferencia en Canterlot hace unos meses atras y de no ser por mi que lo empaque en su maleta antes de irnos, hubiera sido un desastre.

-Cielos. ¿no me digas? -dijo Starlight

-Te lo juro. Si tan solo la hubieras visto cuando recordo eso en pleno viaje en el tren. Parecia que le iba a dar un infarto. Se lo hubiera dado si no le muestro el libro -explicaba Spike a punto de soltar una carcajada- Te lo digo, su cara era para morirse de risa

-Ehh ¿Spike?

-jajaja ¿si Twilight? -no lo noto de inmediato. Pero luego de 2 segundos, el dragon se dio cuenta de que quien habia llegado era nada menos que la misma Twilight, con un semblante de extrañesa

-¡Twilight! ehh... quiero decir. Hola, mira ya terminamos de organizar la biblioteca del castillo -dijo Spike tratando de desviar el tema

-Mmm si... y les quedo muy bien -contesto Twilight mientras observaba todo el lugar

-Nos costo un poco, pero al final pudimos terminar temprano -exclamo Starlight- ¿Que te parece?

-Si, muy bien...aunque -Twilight levito un libro de un cajon- este va en la seccion de anti hechizos. Y este otro va en el apartado de historia antigua.

La alicornio comenzo a cambiar de lugar los libros que le parecian mal ubicados

-Va a reorganizar todo denuevo ¿cierto? -dijo Starlight con tono sarcastico

-Sip -respondio Spike en el mismo tono

-Mmm...Oh y este definitivamente iria mejor aqui... -continuaba cambiando los libros de lugar

-Ehh ¿Twilight?

-Y... oh ¿Que? -La alicornio purpura se detuvo al ver como sus compañeros le miraban con semblante sarcastico- jeje disculpen. Es que cuando empiezo con esta clase de cosas, pues ya saben, me cuesta parar.

-jeje si, lo se por experiencia -le comento Spike a Starlight haciendo que esta carcajeara un poco

-Siii...Pero, no se sientan ofendidos. Hicieron un buen trabajo aqui y lo aprecio mucho

-Tranquila Twilight, no nos ofendes en nada. Al contrario. es un placer ayudarte con la biblioteca -dijo Starlight mientras ponia su pezuña en el hombro de Twilight haciendo que sonriera

-Yo digo lo mismo -apoyo lo dicho Spike- Aunque saben, he estado pensando que quizas deberiamos tener a alguien que se encargue semanalmente de mantener la biblioteca ordenada. Es decir, no me quejo de organizar los libros, pero habria un gran de trabajo para fin de mes si hubiese alguien encargado de este lugar. ¿Que opinas Twilight?

-Mmm podria ser...¿pero porque lo mencionas Spike?-respondio mientras meditaba la alicornio

-Lo digo unicamente porque hay otras tareas que hacer en el castillo. Y hacer la organizacion de toda la biblioteca nos quita bastante tiempo en los ultimos dias del mes.

-Sin mencionar los reportes semanales sobre los estudios de la magia negra y blanca -agrego Starlight, lo cual hizo que Twilight meditara un poco al respecto

-Pues... todo suena convincente, pero...¡Ahh! -De pronto, Twilight fue interrumpida por una sensacion extraña

-¡Twilght ! ¿que pasa? -pregunto Spike preocupada

.¿Estas Bien Twilight? -Starlight hizo pregunto lo mismo

-Yo no se...¡Ah! -de pronto el cuerno de Twilight comenzo a soltar unos resplandores de luz extraños, no eran del color respectivo de su magia. Era algo mas- ¡Cielos! ¡No otra vez!

-Twilight ¿que haces? -pregunto Starlight

-Nada, yo no lo estoy haciendo -decia Twi mientras su cuerno continuaba brillando de manera extraña con un color rojo vivo. Esto solo duro unos segundos. Luego se calmo dejando a la alicornio atonita- por Celestia ¿cuando acabara esto?

-Twilight ¿que ocurrio? -decia Spike

-No lo se. Es extraño -respondia- hace un tiempo que me viene pasando esto y no se porque

-¿En serio? -dijo Starlight preocupada- Que raro. No es normal que el color de la magia de un poni cambie de esa forma. ¿Que crees que sea Twilight?

-Aun no se. pero lo estoy investigando -declaro la alicornio- y muy pronto lo sabre. por mientras tranquilos, no es algo grave hasta el momento.

-¿Segura? -dijo Spike

-Si, tranquilo Spike. Si algo llega a pesar seran los primeros en saberlo -aseguro ella

-Ok, como digas -respondio el dragon mientra Starlight se mostraba preocupada

-Bueno. Olvidemos esto, ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo a Sugar Cube Corner? -pregunto Twi

-Suena bien -dijo Spike

-Ok -respondio Starlight por su parte

-De acuerdo. Vamos, que me muero de hambre -dijo Twilight

Posteriormente los 3 comenzaron ha abandonar la biblioteca y luego el castillo. Sin embargo, apesar de las palabras de Twilight, Starlight Glimmer no podia evitar preocuparse por el reciente acontecimiento. Ya que es muy anormal que un cuerno cambie el color de su magia de esa manera tan rara. Por otro lado, ella penso que era mejor no preocuparse tanto, ya que si Twilight que es una alicornio y de la mas intelegentes, decia que no habia que alarmarse, entonces solo bastaba confiar en ella.

...

Desafortunadamente, mientras las ponis y el dragon salian del castillo. No se habian percatado de que habian estado siendo vigilados desde otra dimension.

-Entonces ¿Es ella? ¿Twilight Sparkle?

-Asi es mi señor -respondio el ser que respondia al nombre de Ezfinger- Como pudo ver, la magia de esa princesa esta mas alla de lo normal. Apenas la enfocamos con el espejo/visor su cuerno de inmediato capto nuestra presencia y ha sido asi siempre que establecemos enlace con ella mediante el espejo

-Mmm interesante -dijo Lord Gahool quien se encontraba sentado en su trono y se rascaba un poco la barbilla con sus afiladas garras- Puedo ver que es mas...sobresaliente que las otras tres que me mostraste hace un momento

-En efecto mi señor -afirmo Ezfinger

-¡Bien! -respondio- Pero...supongo que apesar de todo, ella no sera un problema para ti ¿o si Ezfinger?

-De ningun modo mi señor. Su magia es fuerte, pero un poni jamas sera rival para el poderoso Ezfinger -declaro empuñando sus varas e haciéndolas relampaguear

-Pues en ese caso queda decidido, comenzaremos con Ponyville -declaro Gahool haciendo brillar sus enrojecidos ojos- ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

-¡A la orden Mi Señor! -tras decir esto, Ezfinger se cubrio de fuego y desaparecio

Luego de eso, Lord Gahool con la garras entrecruzadas se quedo contemplando en el espejo/visor como la alicornio purpura y sus dos amigos se dirigian hacia a Sugar Cube Corner

-Asi que "la mas grande heroina de Equestria" ¿eh? -comentaba- ja ja. Que pena por ti, pero sufriras el mismo destino que mis anteriores enemigos.

Lord Gahool se levanto de su trono y con una movida de su garra izquierda provoco que el visor cambiara de imagen y enfocara a toda Ponyville.

-¡Ha llegado el momento de que este mundo y sus habitantes conozcan a su nuevo Amo!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ep4: ¡Comienza el ataque!**

 _Base secreta de la resistencia_ __ _terricola_ __ _\- 1 mes antes de la emboscada Batgul_

 _-¡A la derecha! -Exclamaba un veterano de chaqueta y gorra azul a los que_ _parecian_ _ser dos_ _jovenes_ _soldados entrenando en artes marciales_

 _-¡HYIAAA! -grito uno de los combatientes mientras lanzaba un golpe directo a su oponente, mientras que este lo_ _esquivaba_ _con_ _rapides_ _para contraatacar con una sancadilla veloz a los tobillos,_ _haciendolo_ _caer de espalda_

 _-¡Vamos Ollie! ¿Es todo lo que tienes? -dijo a su oponente mientras que este_ _ultimo_ _se paraba_ _rapidamente_ _de un salto hacia a adelante_

 _-jeje ¡No te sobre esfuerces Scotty! -respondio_ _en tono_ _burlon_ _Ollie- Aun no he empezado a calentar_

 _-Veamos si eso es cierto -declaro Scotty y_ _procedio_ _a atacar con una seguidilla de patadas marciales, las cuales Ollie logro evadir u bloquear mientras_ _procedia_ _a soltar unos cuantos_ _derechasos_ _que tambien eran_ _evadidos_ _por Scotty. Tras 3 minutos de practica con las mismas movidas, Ollie_ _decidio_ _tratar de sorprender a Scotty intentando una derribada de costado, pero este se le adelanto a la movida y el que termino en el suelo fue Ollie_

 _-Ough Rayos -exclamo Ollie en el suelo y luego- "¿Como es que el siempre se me adelante en eso?"_

 _Por su lado, Scotty quien se encontraba realizando mini saltos para no enfriarse meditaba en su mente-"Ollie estuvo cerca. Si no me adelanto, yo_ _habria_ _sido el derribado"_

 _-¡SUFICIENTE! -grito aquel veterano de gorra azul a los dos muchachos- Bien hecho chicos. Cada vez van mejorando mas -declaro mientras se acercaba a ellos_

 _-Gracias Tommy, Aunque cada vez va costando menos que Ollie me siga el paso -decia_ _Scotty mientras le_ _ofrecia_ _la mano a Ollie para levantarlo -Pero como quien dice,_ _Todavia_ _sigo siendo el rey_

 _-jaja claro "Majestad" -respondio_ _de manera_ _sarcastica_ _mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Scotty para levantarse- ¿No_ _querras_ _ahora que te fabrique una corona de oro? jajaja_

 _-jajaja no, pero me conformo con que me guardes algo del especial de esta noche en la_ _cafeteria_ _-contesto a la broma haciendo que ambos_ _soltaran_ _una carcajada_

 _-jeje pues desde mis perspectiva, ambos estan parejos en cuanto a habilidad_ _luchistica_ _y reflejos-declaro Tommy haciendo que ambos muchachos_ _sonrieran_ _de satisfaccion- aunque he de admitir que Scotty posee mas_ _coordinacion_ _en sus estrategias de defensa y_ _reaccion. Cosa, que a ti te falta Ollie -procede a_ _lanzarles_ _dos botellas de agua y estos las atrapan_

 _-Mmm significa que de entro los dos, yo seria el cerebro del equipo -dijo en tono_ _humoristico_ _Scotty tras pegarse un buen sorbo de agua de la botella que le paso Tommy_

 _-Si, El cerebro en las luchas. Pero no en idear formas para conseguir una chica -respondio_ _Ollie_ _carcajeando, cosa que hizo que Scotty le_ _echara_ _un chorro de agua encima- wow jajaja oye calma. Solo bromeo jajaja_

 _-Si, como no. Ademas no hables, ya que tu eres igual de malo que yo en eso -dicho comentario hizo que Ollie le respondiera de la misma manera que Scotty hace un segundo, por lo que este_ _ultimo_ _quedo medio empapado de agua- jaja Bueno. Ahora estamos a mano_

 _-Jeje Muy bien chicos. Mejor dejen eso y vayan a ducharse, aun hay mucho que hacer por aqui -afirmo Tommy_ _disponiendose_ _a irse_

 _-Ok -dijeron ambos_ _jovenes_

 _-Ah pero antes de irme, hay algo mas que olvide decirles -dijo Tommy_ _volteandose- Escuchen, con respecto a lo que dije sobre sus cualidades positivas y negativas en combate. Solo quiero recordarles que no dejen que eso los desanime o_ _desconcentre_ _en un combate real. Ya que mientras mas_ _entrenen, mas_ _obstaculas_ _superaran, pero tambien vendran otros. Y por ello, cuando llegue el momento de la verdad en un combate, siempre deben de complementar sus habilidades trabajando juntos. Pues cuando hay un equipo, ya sea para pelear contra los Batguls o lo que sea. Siempre deberan ayudarse el uno al otro. Pues ese es el camino hacia a la victoria ¡Trabajo en Equipo!_

 _-Si Tommy -contesto Ollie- no lo olvidare_

 _-Comprendo, yo tampoco lo olvidare -respondio_ _por su parte Scotty_

 _-Muy bien. Nos vemos luego -Tommy se retiro del lugar_

 _Luego, ambos Oliver y Scott deciden dirigirse hacia las duchas mientras_ _meditaban_ _sobre la_ _leccion_ _dicha por Tommy_

 _-Mmm ¿Trabajo en equipo? realmente hay que recordar eso -comento Scotty mientras caminaban- ¿Tu que opinas al respecto Ollie?_

- _Pues yo opino que si a los Rangers les sirvio, a nosotros tambien -dijo Ollie sonriendo y_ _enseñandole_ _el puño a Scott lo que hizo que este al verlo chocara el suyo con el de Ollie en señal de hermandad- ¿Trabajo en equipo?_

 _-¡Trabajo en Equipo!_

...

Presente - Devuelta en Ponyville.

-¿Scotty? ¡SCOTTY! -dijo una voz femenina

-Q-q-que, que. Ohh Cielos -dijo algo impactado aquel unicornio plomo que traia colgando una carreta llena de paquetes en su lomo mientras se encontraba parado frente a otra unicornio de color blanco y crin morada- Uff disculpe señorita Rarity. Es que...

-Has estado trabajando hasta tarde denuevo ¿no querido? -completo la frase la unicornio de nombre Rarity- En serio creo que deberias seguir mis consejos y dejar de ser tan trabajolico tomando el turno doble en la entrega de envios postales

-jeje Claro señorita. Pero es que la verdad, hay cosas que simplemente uno debe hacer, sino nadie mas las hara. Ademas solo pensaba en algo fuera de lugar -contesto el corcel- Bueno, aqui tiene sus pedidos traidos directamente desde Manehattan

-Gracias Scotty. ¿Podrias pasar a dejarlos en la sala? porfavor -le pidio gentilmente Rarity al unicornio de nombre Scotty

-Con gusto -procedio a usar la magia de su cuerno para levitar los paquetes hacia el interior de la Boutique y al llegar a la sala este los deposito en la mesa de estar- Listo

-Muchas gracias denuevo Scotty -dijo tomando el casco de este en señal de gratitud- realmente siempre me salvas la vida cuando se trata de traerme mis encargos desde la agencia de envio hasta aqui.

-Je es un placer ayudarle señorita Rarity -contesto este

-Porfavor Scotty, puedes dejar las formalidades a un lado. Ya somos casi amigos. Solo dime Rarity a secas -le solicito la unicornio

-Err claro...Rarity. -respondio aceptando la confianza brindada

-Mejor. Ahora, ¿no te gustaria una taza de te? -le pregunto Rarity

-Mmm no gracias, es que ya debo regresar a la agencia para dejar la carreta de transporte

-Oh ya veo. Que pena -dijo Rarity- Mm por cierto. ¿Hoy estaras libre?

-Mm pues de hecho si, luego de esta entrega. tengo la tarde libre -respondio Scotty- ¿Por que?

-En ese caso. Quiero hacerte una invitacion -declaro ella

-¿una invitacion?

-Asi es. En un rato mas ire a reunirme con mi amiga Applejack para ir a Sugar Cube Corner para deleitar las nuevas delicias culinarias de Pinkie Pie -explicaba Rarity- Y me gustaria que te reunieras con nosotras alli para acompañarnos a comer

-Wow pues...yo...no se que decir -dijo entrecortado Scotty

-Un "si" seria adecuado

-jeje bueno, si usted insiste. Deacuerdo -acepto con una sonrisa- Sera un placer acompañarle a usted y su amiga a comer

-¡Esplendido! -declaro Rarity con un gran brillo en sus ojos- Entonces en unos 30 minutos mas vas a Sugar Cube Corner y nos buscas a mi y Applejack

-Ok, es usted muy generosa señori...-le pego una mirada de reojo captando el mensaje- ¡Rarity!

-Ohh no es nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todos los favores que me has hecho desde que comenzaste a trabajar en la agencia de correos

-Vale. Bueno me retiro, nos vemos en 30 minutos en Sugar Cube Corner -dijo Scotty mientras se retiraba de la Boutique

-Nos vemos luego Scotty -respondio Rarity despidiendose

Una vez afuera, Scotty puso la carreta en su lomo y comenzo a galopar hacia la agencia de correos de Ponyville. Scotty iba bastante pensativo en el camino, sin embargo un pequeño chiruido le regreso a la realidad

-¿Ehh? -freno en seco el y la carreta que casi se desarma al frenar con esa fuerza y procedió a ver su reloj en la muñeca- "titi tiri titi" Mm vaya

Entonces Scotty estaciono su carreta y acerco el reloj a su cara, luego puso su pezuña en el oprimiendo un boton que se encontraba en medio del reloj. Entonces hablo -Err ¿hola?

-Ayayayay Scotty ¿me escuchas? -dijo la voz proveniente del reloj

-Ehh eh ¿Alpha? -exclamo Scotty sorprendido- Pero ¿que haces? ¿no quedamos en que solo usariamos este comunicador en casos de extrema emergencia?

-Pues lamento tener que decirtelo. Pero ¡Esta es una Extrema Emergencia! -dijo la voz rasposa del reloj de Scotty mientras este se aseguraba de que nadie estuviese viendo u oyendo- necesitas volver a la camara subterranea de inmediato.

-¿Que? p-pero Alpha que clase de emergencia pudo haber...

-¡El vortice interdimencional! -exclamo la voz- ¡El vortice volvio a abrirse!

Aquella declaracion dejo a Scotty paralizado y boquiabierto. Era como si no pudiese creer lo que habia escuchado, luego de unos segundos, Scotty volvio en si, y acerco el reloj denuevo a su boca -¿E-estas seguro Alpha?

-Completamente -respondio la voz

-¿Y sabes quien fue el que cruzo? -pregunto el corcel

-¡Pues no estoy seguro! por eso necesito que regreses ya mismo a la camara subterranea. Debes ayudarme a averiguar quien o quienes cruzaron a este universo -declaro la voz

Tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo y sin dejar de mirar a los pocos ponis que pasaban a su alrededor y evitando que le escucharan o vieran lo que hacia al actuar como si estuviera arreglando la rueda de la carreta, Scotty respondio- Deacuerdo, ire a dejar la carreta a la agencia e ire de inmediato

-Muy bien, nos vemos -tras eso el reloj apago sus lucesitas

Terminada su conversion, Scotty una vez mas engancho la carreta a su lomo y prosiguio su camino aunque esta vez con mucha mas prisa. Si antes Scotty habia estado distraido pensando, ahora con esto, estaba mas perdido en sus pensamientos aunque no lo suficiente para no ver a los ponis que esquivaba en el camino para evitar chocar.

-"Han sido 9 meses desde la ultima vez que se abrio" -pensaba Scotty- "Y aquella vez solo Alpha y yo cruzamos. ¡Rayos!, Ojala que no sea lo que imagino, porque si lo es. ¡Estamos Perdidos!"

...

Dimensionfuera de la realidad - FortalezaSombria

Justo en ese instante, en las profundas mazmorras de la fortaleza sombria. El maximo guerrero de Lord Gahool, Ezfinger, se encontraba preparando a las tropas de Batguls quienes se encontraban todos formando una linia, una tras otra. Ezfinger se paseaba minusiosamente frente a todos ellos mientras que cada soldado recibia garrotes con mango de hierro que terminaban en cabezas con forma de mazo. De pronto, un haz de luz roja y relampagueante aparecio y de ella emergio al frente de todos ellos Lord Gahool con cetro en mano, su presencia hizo que los cientos de Batguls se postraran y Ezfinger agachara su cabeza con la mano derecha en el pecho. Lord Gahool miro fijamente a cada una de las filas de Batguls presentes, luego volteo su vista a Ezfinger

-¿Estan listos? - pregunto el ser vampiresco a su guerrero

-¡Si Amo! Todos preparados y esperando tus ordenes -respondio

De pronto Gahool se dio cuenta de algo al fijar la vista en su ejercito una vez mas y exclamo -¡No estan todos!

-Le explico mi señor, Resulta que algunos de nuestros soldados estuvieron buscando un lugar apropiado para consagrar la fortaleza antes de que encontraramos esta dimension -explico Ezfinger a su Amo- Pero resulto que algunos al final no regresaron

-¿Porque? -pregunto Lord Gahool con tono de molestia

-Ehh no lo sabemos. Pero deducimos que a lo mejor pudieron haber sido emboscados por algun animal mistico y poderoso ya que los unicos que faltan son los que exploraban un bosque que es considerado lugubre y peligroso.

-Humm Suena a mi estilo -exclamo Gahool- no importa, ya nos preocuparemos de eso mas tarde.

Tras decir eso, Lord Gahool dio un paso adelante y enterro su cetro en el suelo de piedra. Entonces se dirigio a los Batguls

-¡Ahora escuchenme todos! -aquella orden hizo que todos los Batguls se levantaran y miraran hacia adelante- En este dia, hemos llegado a un nuevo y resplandeciente mundo. Lleno de vida, vegetacion y bastante armonioso con habitantes bastante singulares. Un mundo inmenso ¡Preparado para ser conquistado! -Exclamo alzando sus brazos hacia arriba y manteniendolos asi por 4 segundos y luego bajandolos- Sin embargo, tal como en el planeta anterior. Este mundo tambien posee..."Heroes"...

Una vez dicho eso, Lord Gahool despego su cetro del suelo y haciendo brillar su afilada punta, lo apunto hacia la pared detras de el lanzando un rayo que hizo aparecer una pantalla gigantesca que estaba divida en 6 partes. Cada parte mostraba a diferentes ponis, una color naranja granjera con sombrero, una blanca con cuerno y crin morada, otra rosada con cabellera algodonada, una celeste con alas y crin multicolor, otra amarilla tambien con alas y crin rosada, y por ultima, una purpura con alas y cuerno de crin purpura y mechon rosa.

-¡Esas 6! Son las heroinas de este mundo, se les conoce como "Las Guardianas de la Armonia", ya que poseen el poder de 6 elementos muy poderosos a los que llaman ¡Los Elementos de la Armonia!. A diferencia de nuestros anteriores enemigos, Los Power Rangers, ellas no se valen de fuerza fisica o armas de batalla. Sino de magia -exclamo Lord Gahool- Magia sublime y poderosa. Magia que al parecer ellas mismas han nombrado ¡La Magia de la Amistad! -dicha revelacion hizo que todos los Batguls presentes comenzaran a gruñir y golpear el piso con sus garrotes de hierro. Todo este alboroto ceso al momento en que Gahool alzo su mano con la palma abierta y entonces prosiguió- Sin embargo, esta magia posee un punto debil. Necesitan estar las 6 juntas para usarla, lo que significa que si tan solo una de ellas cae, Ya no seran capaces de hacer nada. Y de las 6 ponis alli presentes, la mas significativa ¡Es ella! -Una vez mas dirigio su cestro hacia la pantalla haciendo que la imagen de la alicornio purpura ocupara toda la imagen- ¡Twilight Sparkle! Una de las 4 Princesas de Equestria. Portadora del elemento de la magia, Es la mas calculadora y poderosa de las 6. Si la destruimos primero, las demas seran historia. Su ubicacion y las de las demas, es un pequeño pueblo conocido como Ponyville.

Luego de esto, la pantalla mostro inmediatamente al pueblo mencionado -Por lo tanto. ¡Ponyville es nuestro objetivo! y la primera mision es ¡Destruir a Twilight Sparkle y las guardianas de la armonia! -La pantalla volvio a mostrar a la alicornio mientras esta junto con su asistente dragon y su aprendiz Starlight Glimmer saludaban a unos niños- Ahora ¡Vayan mis Batguls! Y no teman, ¡Pues aquellos que podian hacermos frente, Los Power Rangers, ya estan extintos y estas guardianes tendran el mismo destino que ellos!. Bajen alla y encuentren a la alicornio y sus amigas. No se limiten en acabar con las molestias que se presenten en el camino, hagan pedazos el pueblo, ¡Quemenlo todo si es necesario!. Que el destino de este pueblo y sus protectoras sea una muestra de lo que nuestro poder es capaz. ¡El Poder de Lord Gahool! -finalizado su dialogo, Gahool volvio a lanzar un rayo directo hacia la pantalla donde estaban reflejados Twilight y sus amigos, haciendo que esta explote en miles de pedazos- Hoy sera Ponyville, Mañana ¡El Planeta Completo!

-¡SALVE LORD GAHOOL! -Grito Ezfinger con el puño en alto, acto seguido todos los Batguls agitaron sus garrotes en el aire mientras gruñian a mas no poder. Ezfinger procedio a preguntar a Gahool- ¿Procedo mi señor?

-¡Procede! -afirmo Lord Gahool- Lleva a la escuadra seleccionada. Sin sobrevivientes. ¡Ve!

-A la orden

...

Devuelta en Ponyville -SugarCubeCorner

Tras unos 20 minutos de saborear los deliciosos postres hechos y servidos por la poni rosa conocida como Pinkie Pie y tras continuar su charla con la pegaso Fluttershy. Oliver Yañez de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente y ya se sentia con mas confianza en su accionar. Pese a no haber contado toda su historia a Fluttershy, en esos momentos ahora era el turno de ella para contar algunas de sus mayores experiencias vividas junto a Pinkie Pie y el resto de sus amigas. Algo que realmente Ollie no esperaba escuchar en medio de la conversion, fue que aquella pegaso que rescato en el bosque Everfree junto a su amiga rosa eran mas importantes de lo que en algun momento penso. Ya que aparte de ser las mejores amigas de una de las princesas de ese reino llamado Equestria, eran heroinas, tal como lo eran los Power Rangers de su mundo.

-Entonces... ¿me dicen que ustedes junto con sus otras 4 amigas derrotaron a un minotauro gigante que robo la magia de todos los habitantes de Equestria? -pregunto Ollie con curiosidad e impresion al mismo tiempo

-¡Sipi! -respondio Pinkie Pie- Aunque siendo honestas, Twilight ya le habia ablandado antes de que todas unieramos nuestras fuerzas con la magia de la amistad para detenerlo

-Asi es, Aunque ella nunca vaya a admitirlo. pero al final fue gracias a ella que pudimos vencer a Tirek. Pues fue quien descubrio el secreto de la caja que dejo el arbol de la armonia en primer lugar -Explico Fluttershy

-Mmm ya veo...jeje estoy impresionado -afirmo Ollie- ¿Y desde entonces se dedican a resolver los problemas de la amistad que se presenten en todo el reino?

-¡Asi es! y es emocionante. Cuando el mapa del castillo de Twilight detecta algun problema relacionado con la amistad. Este se encarga de llamar a dos de nosotras mediante nuestras Cutie Marks para que se encarguen de solucionarlo -continuaba explicando Fluttershy

-¡Si!. Gracias a eso. Dashie y yo pudimos conocer el hogar de los Grifos y de paso ella y su amiga Gilda resolvieron sus diferencias -dijo Pinkie esta vez

-Aja y Twilight y yo nos encargamos de resolver las diferencias entre dos familias campiranas -ahora declaro Fluttershy

-Wow, pues es fascinante. Me alegra ver que aqui aprecian tanto la amistad -dijo Ollie- Por cierto, hay algo que debo preguntar ¿Que es eso que llaman Cutie Mark?

-¿AHHHH? -dijo Pinkie exaltada mientras se subia a la mesa en la que se encontraban los 3 de un brinco- ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES UNA CUTIE MARK? ¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¿ACASO NO TIENES UNA?

-Pues...

-Ehh ¿Ollie? la cutie mark es la marca que tienes en el flanco -dijo Fluttershy señalando las posaderas de Ollie

-¿Ehh? ¿Q-q-que? -respondio Ollie al mirar uno de sus flancos y divisar que tenia una especie de tatuaje con forma de moneda- Eh eh y ¿esto?

-Es tu Cutie Mark Bobito -respondio Pinkie aun subida en la mesa pero mas tranquila- ¿Que? ¿luce como si recien te hubieses dado cuenta que existia eso?

-ah ah lo que pasa, es que de donde viene Ollie. No hay mucho interes en Las Cutie Marks -Fluttershy trato de dar una explicacion al comportamiento de Ollie

-Ahh si, eso mismo -dijo Ollie- Es que reaccione asi porque aveces se me olvida como es, ya que no le presto mucho atencion. Es mas, hasta de repente olvido lo que significa una Cutie Mark -termino esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Pinkie Pie lo miraba con ceja levantada

-Mmm sabes ¿tu eres muy raro? -declaro la poni rosa- Pero que importa. Ademas yo igual suelo ser muy rarita a veces ¡Casi siempre! -Dijo esto mientras bajaba de la mesa de un brinco y procedio a irse de la misma forma hacia la cocina con la excusa de que traeria mas dulces y pastelitos dejando a Ollie y Shy solos.

-Ufff estuvo cerca -dijo Ollie mientras se frotaba la frente con su pata izquierda

-Si y mucho. Hay que ser mas cuidadosos -afirmaba Fluttershy- Escucha Ollie, antes de que vuelva debes de saber que la cutie mark representa tu mas grande talento. Lo digo por si te vuelve a insistir con preguntarte sobre ella

-Oh oh muy bien. Pero ¿porque una moneda de oro? no entiendo. En mi mundo nadie tiene una de estas marcas -declaro Ollie

-¿En serio? y como lo hace la gente de mundo para decifrar su talento unico -pregunto la pegaso

-Pues, cuando lo sabemos, lo aplicamos pero nunca nos sale una marca que lo muestre al mundo -volvio a mirar su posadera derecha- Mmm pensandolo bien, creo que esa moneda podria estar haciendo referencia a mi _Power_ _Coin_

 _-_ ¿Power Coin? -pregunto Fluttershy

-La fuente de poder de mi Power Morpher -entonces Ollie acerco la maleta que reposaba en una de las patas de la mesa y de su interior saco el Morpher y se lo mostro de cerca a la pegaso- Mira. Ves esa cosa dorada del medio. Esa es la Power Coin. –le mostro la moneda dorada que tenia la marca de una garra de dragón en ambos lados

-Vaya, es muy similar a un bit pero mas grande -afirmo ella- Entonces, gracias a eso puedes convertirte en superhéroe

-Digamos que si. Por medio de esta Moneda, obtengo todos mis poderes y armamento de ranger -explico Ollie

-Oh eso significa que sin esa moneda. Ya no podrias transformarte en Power Ranger.

-Exacto -dijo Ollie

-¡Lindo! ¿Que es eso? -dijo una voz familiar por la espalda del corcel verde, al voltearse se trataba de Pinkie Pie quien ya habia vuelto con mas pasteles y cupcakes en sus cascos

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Ollie oculto el Morpher debajo de la mesa, mientras que Fluttershy salto de golpe sobre Pinkie propinandole en un enorme abrazo y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. Esto tambien hizo que la poni de melena algodonada soltara todos los cupcakes y pastelitos que traia, los cuales cayeron sobre todos los ponis de las otras mesas del lugar, Ollie aprovecho de poner el power morpher devuelta en la maleta.

-jajaja ¿Que haces Fluttershy? Me haces cosquillas -dijo Pinkie quien estaba aprisionada por el abrazo sorpresivo de Fluttershy

-Eh eh eh eh pues...¡Recorde que no te habia abrazado en mucho tiempo Pinkie Pie! asi que te estoy compensando por eso -respondio la pegaso aun abrazando a Pinkie Pie

-Ohh ¿En serio? -dijo Pinkie- jijiji En ese caso, yo tambien pondre de mi parte -Ahora la que estaba abrazando pero con mas fuerza era Pinkie, mientras tanto Ollie solo las observaba y de pronto pudo divisar como Fluttershy le guiñaba el ojo y este hizo lo mismo en señal de agradecimiento por la distraccion.

-Mmm...ehh...Hola chicas -dijo una poni con la cara cubierta de pastel producto del incidente de hace un segundo. Ella estaba acompañada por una unicornio y un pequeño dragon, quienes cabe destacar se escudaron detras de ella al momento en que los postres volaron por los aires.

-Uhh Hola Twilight -dijeron ambas ponis mientras continuaban abrazadas, pero Fluttershy algo sonrojada de pena, con algo de esfuerzo procedio a romper el abrazo para acercarse a saludar a los recien llegados- Que sorpresa verlos por aqui amigos -le dijo Fluttershy

-Gusto de verte Fluttershy -le respondio Starlight mientras que Twilight intentaba quitarse lo que quedaba de pastel en su cara

-Mm vaya ¡esta riquisimo! -exclamo el pequeño dragon luego de sacar un poco de crema de la cara de Twilight y probarla- Ohh jeje espera Twilight conseguire algo para limpiarte

-Ok -respondio la alicornio- Aunque quizas necesitare una ducha

-No lo creo -le dijo Starlight mientras trataba de limpiar a Twilight- Solo necesitas limpiarte rapido para evitar que la crema te deje pegajoso el cabello

-¡Descuida Twilight! si quieres puedes pasar a bañarte en el segundo piso -sugirio Pinkie Pie

-Gracias Pinkie aunque pensandolo bien solo necesitare lavarme la cara -dijo Twilight mientras Pinkie la guiaba hacia adentro del local. Posteriormente Fluttershy decidio presentar a Ollie a Starlight y Spike

-Chicos, me gustaria presentarles a alguien -dijo Fluttershy mientras le hacia una señal con su pezuña a Oliver para que se acercara, cosa que hizo con algo de nervios- Ok chicos. Les presento a Oliver

-Un placer -dijo Ollie mientras medio agachaba la cabeza

-Igualmente. Yo soy Starlight Glimmer y este de aquí es Spike -respondio la unicornio mientras presentaba al pequeño dragon

-Saludos amigo. También es un placer conocerte -dijo Spike

-Gracias -contesto Ollie mientras observaba minuciosamente al pequeño dragon

-¿que ocurre? ¿tengo algo en la cara? -respondio Spike algo confundido

-No no, sólo que es la primera vez que veo a un dragón -contesto Ollie- había escuchado sobre los dragones antes. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a uno en persona

-jeje es lo que muchos aun dicen al ver a Spike -agrego Fluttershy

-jaja Apesar del tiempo, todavia hay ponis que les sorprende ver a un dragon conviviendo entre ponis -dijo Starlight por su parte

-Aha aunque tambien quisiera agregar que soy el asistente n°1 de la princesa de la amistad -menciono Spike lleno de orgullo mientras ponia su puño en el pecho

-Oh oh ¿el asistente de la princesa de la amistad? -exclamo sorprendido Ollie- Vaya se ve que no voy a parar de conocer gente importante en este dia

Dichas palabras hicieron que Spike sonriera de orgullo, realmente le encantaba sentirse importante. Por otro lado, antes de seguir platicando los 4 procedieron a sentarse en otra mesa para continuar, ya que la que estaban ocupando Ollie, Shy y Pinkie habia quedado cubierta de postres desparramados. Ollie acerco nuevamente su maleta ya que no pretendia despegarse de el en ningun momento.

...

Mientras tanto en el interior del local de Sugar Cube Corner, en el segundo piso para ser especificos. La princesa Twilight se encontraba en el baño lavandose la cara con jabon y agua para sacarse todo el vetun de pastel posible del rostro, mientras que Pinkie Pie le cepillaba su melena con una peineta mojada para sacar la crema. Tras 2 minutos de lavado, Pinkie Pie cubrio de sorpresa a Twilight con una toalla para secarla con rapides, haciendo que la melena de la alicornio quedara toda revuelta al quitarle la toalla de encima.

-jajaja te pareces a un payaso de feria Twilight -decia riendo Pinkie Pie tras ver lo despeinada que habia quedado Twilight

-jeje muy graciosa Pinkie -dijo sonriendo y mirandola con una ceja levantada- ¿podrias prestarme la peineta para arreglarme el cabello?

-No te preocupes Twilight, yo me encargo, veras que tu cabello quedara tan sedoso y esponjoso como el mio -declaro Pinkie que se disponia a cepillar el cabello de la alicornio, sin embargo esta no alcanzo a hacer nada ya que la peinata en su pata salio flotando de sus cascos por medio de la magia de Twilight

-ja ja ja gracias pero preferiria hacerlo yo misma -afirmo con cara de terror al recordar como Pinkie dejo su cabello la ultima vez que lo arreglo para la noche de nightmare pasada

-Humm Oki doki loki -respondio Pinkie Pie sonriendo- Ou Ou Ou disculpame Twilight pero los demas estan afuera sin dulces que comer ¡Debo Auxiliarlos! -esto lo dijo mientras se alzaba en dos patas con una de las delanteras señalando hacia adelante

-jeje Vale Pinkie, adelante -contesto Twilight mientras terminaba de peinarse- Aproposito Pinkie, antes de irte ¿podrias decirme quien era es poni verde que estaba con ustedes cuando llegamos?

-Claro, es Ollie el nuevo amigo que Fluttershy conocio en el bosque Everfree -respondio Pinkie

-¿El Bosque Everfree? -dijo Twilight soprendida de escuchar el nombre de aquel bosque- ¿Fluttershy se metio en el bosque Everfree sola?

-Sipi, resulta que anduvo buscando a Angel quien iba persiguiendo a un topo que se robo su zanahoria y en el camino se topo con Ollie quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia a Ponyville y esta lo guio hacia aca -explico Pinkie detalladamente- Ahora ellos estan aqui para comer un poco antes de ir a buscar un lugar para que Ollie pueda quedarse

-Humm ya veo. Eso explica porque no lo habia visto antes por aqui, aunque lo que me sorprende es que haya viajado hasta aquí por medio del bosque Everfree. Debe de venir de muy lejos para haber tenido que cruzar por un lugar tan peligroso como ese solo

-Pues nose, a mi no me parece alguien que sea indefenso. Ademas, el bosque hace tiempo dejo de ser un lugar taaaan aterrador después de las apariciones de Discord y Tirek -comento Pinkie Pie- wo wo wo cierto cierto, debo ir a llevarles más pastel

Tras decir eso, Pinkie desaparecio del baño inmediatamente dejando un par de humitos en el aire -jeje definitivamente Pinkie Pie nunca cambiará -se dijo a si misma Twilight y al mismo tiempo penso- "Mejor me doy prisa aqui para ir a conocer a ese nuevo poni, me pregunto si será alguien interesante"  
Una vez terminada la limpieza a su melena, Twilight iba a proceder a bajar al primer piso pero de pronto su cuerno volvió a brillar de manera inesperada

-Ahh ¿denuevo? -dijo mientras su cuerno desprendía una parpadeante luz roja que de inmediato volvio a apagarse- ¿pero porque me ocurre esto? ¿que significa? ¿acaso será algún tipo de presagio? ¡Por Celestia! esto me provoca demasiadas preguntas

...

Bosque Everfree - frente al puente de acceso a Ponyville

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Ponyville, justo en el puente que da acceso al Bosque Everfree. Aparecieron 20 sombras de la nada que aterrizaron en la tierra, dichas sombras de inmediato tomaron la forma de encapotados negros humanoides con forma horripilante que llevaban garrotes, eran los batguls de Gahool, preparados para invadir Ponyville. Mientras esto ocurria, sin que los seres sombrios se dieran cuenta, un pegaso color plomo y melena amarilla de ojos un tanto extraños se encontraba sobrevolando esa area y tras lo que acontecia, bajo de golpe hacia aquel lugar.

-"Wow turistas, sera mejor que baje a darles la bienvenida" -se decia a si misma aquella pegaso que desconocia totalmente hacia lo que se estaba aproximando

En ese momento los batguls se encontraban mirando hacia diversas direcciones, como si estuvieran en un trance o esperando a alguien. Todo esto cambio para ellos cuando vieron a una pegaso caer de golpe en la tierra. Luego de recuperarse, la pegaso ploma se acerco a los batguls para hablarles

-Saludos viajeros, mi nombre es Derpy Hooves y quiero ser la primera en darles la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville y aunque seamos algo humildes siempre recibimos bien a los turistas como ustedes -les dijo a todos sin importar lo amenazadores que pudieran lucir los encapuchados- asi que diganme ¿desean que les haga un tour por el pueblo?

-De hecho -dijo una voz desconocida que sorprendio a la pegaso por la espalda, quien sin previo aviso fue sujetada del cuello y alzada por aquel agresor desconocido hasta estar cara a cara con el- creo que podrias sernos util respondiéndo una pregunta

-cof...cof...cof ¿q-q-que? -dijo mientras sus alas su retorcian producto de la asfixia

-¿Es cierto que en este pueblo vive la princesa Twilight Sparkle? -pregunto aquel ser blanco de alas grandes

-cof...cof...ehhh s-s-siii -respondio Derpy con el poco aire que le iba quedando en el cuerpo producto del terrible agarre- cof...por...fa..vor...no..me...las..time

-Pues eso dependera de esta ultima pregunta, dime ¿Donde se encuentra Twilight Sparkle en este momento?

-no...lo...se...cof...t. ...vez...esta...en...su castillo -contesto ahora balbuceando

-Mmm interesante. Bueno, creo con eso es suficiente -luego de eso, Ezfinger hizo aparecer una de sus varas en su mano izquierda

-cof...¿q. ...es...son... .des? -dijo Derpy con sus ultimos aires

-Eso no te incumbe poni, aunque quizas lo sepas mas adelante -declaro- claro, si logras sobrevivir a esto

Dicho esto, Ezfinger acerco su vara dorada al flanco de la pegaso y al mero contacto, todo el cuerpo de Derpy comenzo a retorcerse como si hubiese recibido una descarga electrica. Dicho ataque hizo que esta saliera despegada de ese lugar como un cohete hacia a la nada perdiendose en los cielos -jejeje creo que con eso llegara al confín del universo jajaja -exclamo Ezfinger lleno de risa

-¡Muy Bien Batguls! el momento llego, Invadan todo este mugroso pueblo de ponis. Cruzen el puente y destruyando todo hasta llegar al castillo de la princesa -Grito Ezfinger a los Batguls quienes de inmediato cruzaron corriendo el puente hacia Ponyville agitando sus garrotes mientras Ezfinger levantaba vuelo con sus grandes alas y proseguia a seguirlos por aire

...

Justo en esos momentos en los cielos mas arriba de las nubes, se encontraba una pegaso de crin multicolor practicando unas maniobras aereas un tanto extravagantes. Dando vueltas alrededor y haciendo giros de 220°. La pegaso parecia estar insatisfecha con sus logros hasta ese momento

-Uuuy No no no, asi no -se decia a si misma mientras se revolvia el cabello con sus cascos- Con esto no voy a causar una buena impresion en mi primera mision con los Wonderbolts. Necesito lograr una supermegamaniobra de entrada si quiero causar una impresion asombrosa.

Luego la pegaso procedio a sentarse en una nube para pensar en alguna nueva forma de poder realizar la maniobra que tenia en mente -quiza si doy un giro tuerca en el aire y remato con una Rainplosion Sonica quedaria de lujo. Aunque quizas sea arriesgado, mis alas podrian torcerse en pleno aire y hacerme caer de golpe al suelo, ¡Dios! Seria Humillante. Entonces quizas si hago...

La pegaso no pudo continuar, ya que algo paso volando con gran fuerza justo al lado de ella desvaratando la nube donde se encontraba sentada, haciendo que esta por poco se cayera al vacio de no ser por una rapida reaccion natural de sus alas -Heeeyyyyy ¡Fijate por donde vuelas! -grito con fuerza a la pegaso que iba volando sin control alguno- Un momente ¿esa no es Derpy? -exclamo la pegaso multicolor quien de inmediato salio volando dejando un haz de arco iris mientras se dirigia hacia a la pegaso de crin amarilla.

Luego de tratar de alcanzarla o gritarle para que parara de una vez su alocada carrera. La pegaso multicolor al ver que Derpy no estaba aleteando con sus alas mientras iba volando a esa velocidad, decidio aumentar la potencia de su vuelo y realizo su tan famosa Rainplosion Sonica para llegar hasta su compañera alada y sujetarla para detenerla, pero la cosa no iba a ser tan facil pues la gran velocidad que llevaban no le permitia frenar facilmente -¡Vamos Derpy! Para De Una Vez -le gritaba mientras esta se aferraba a ella

-No...Puedo...Parar -dijo entrecortada- ¡Estoy Paralizada!...Ayuda...Rainbow Dash...Porfavor

-Ouuughhh ¡Espera! tengo una idea -dijo Dash y entonces abrio sus alas lo mas amplio que pudo e intento desviar la direccion de vuelo para direccionarla hacia un pequeño lago que habia mas adelante. Costo mucho esfuerzo pero al final Rainbow Dash consiguio su cometido y ambas pegasos cayeron al lago. Posteriormente Rainbow procedio a sacar a Derpy del lago y la llevo en su lomo nadando hasta llegar a la orilla, Derpy comenzo a toser con fuerza a causa del agua en sus pulmones pero consiguio recuperar la conciencia mientras que Dash sacudia su cuerpo para quitarse el agua de encima.

-Derpy ¡Derpy! ¿Estas bien? -le preguntaba Rainbow Dash mientras le ayudaba a recuperarse del azote y el agua que habia tragado- ¡Reacciona!

-Cof Cof Cof...ufff...cielos..Rainbow Dash -dijo Derpy ya un poco repuesta- Gracias por salvarme

-De nada. Ahora ¿podrias explicarme que te paso?, jamas te habia visto volar asi -declaro Rainbow Dash- Mmm ¿Acaso encontraste una forma de ser mas rapida que yo compañera?

-¿Que? ...no...yo estaba...-De pronto Derpy recordo todo lo acontecido antes y se aterro- ¡OH NO!

-Ehh Derpy ¿Que te ocurre? -pregunto Rainbow ante el inesperado grito de Derpy

-¡Rainbow Dash! debes volver a Ponyville ahora -le dijo- Twilight y el pueblo estan en serio peligro

-¿Peligro? ¿De que hablas? ¿de quien?

-De los monstruos que acaban de llegar. Los que me mandaron a volar lejos con sus extraños poderes -explico Derpy asustada- en un principio pense que eran turistas. P..p..pero uno de ellos...me mando a volar lejos con una magia muy rara ¡hubiera muerto de no ser por ti!

-¿Monstruos? ¿Segura? -pregunto sorprendida

-Mas que nunca. Lo peor es que nadie sabe de esto aun, debes volver rapidamente y alertar a la princesa Twilight y las demas -declaro Derpy- Yo voy a estar bien. Debes irte ahora Rainbow Dash antes de que sea tarde ¡Vuela!

-Ok Gracias por decirme Derpy, Ire de inmediato

Entonces la pegaso de crin multicolor levanto vuelo y de inmediato salio volando a toda velocidad de regreso a Ponyville dejando nuevamente un gran haz de luz multicolor en el cielo

-¡Oh Celestia! Ojala Rainbow Dash llegue a tiempo -se dijo a si misma la pegaso de ojos bizcos mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

...

De regreso en Ponyville - Justo en ese momento

Ignorando todo lo que estaba aconteciendo al norte del pueblo. Fluttershy y el resto continuaban en Sugar Cube Corner platicando y conociendo mas a fondo al recien llegado mientras este hacia lo mismo con sus nuevos amigos.

-...luego regrese el corazon de crystal a su sitio causando que Rey Sombra se desvaneciera para siempre -platicaba el pequeña dragon purpura mientras los ponis comian cupcakes traidos por Pinkie Pie- Y asi fue como salve al Imperio de Crystal la primera vez

-jaja ¿que? ¿osea que lo salvaste mas de una vez? -pregunto Ollie

-¡Desde luego! -respondio Spike

-Uu Uu Uu ¡Yo quiero contar como lo hizo! Yo Quiero, Yo Quiero, Yo Quiero -dijo alocada Pinkie Pie con dos Cupcakes en la boca

-jejeje tranquila Pinkie Pie, no te vayas a atragantar -le decia Fluttershy mientras la poni rosa se tragada de golpe todo lo que tenia en la boca dejando a todos asombrados

-Mmmm ¡Listo! -dijo luego de tragarse todo sin embargo esta noto que todos la veian raro- ¿Que?

-No, nada Pinkie -le dijo Starlight- Solo...¡Buen Provecho! jejeje

-Pssst Fluttershy -le susurro Ollie a la pegaso amarilla

-¿Que? -le respondio susurrando tambien

-¿Ella es siempre asi? -pregunto bajito

-Pues...mas o menos -le respondio Shy- Digamos que solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie

-jaja Claro, comprendo -contesto medio extrañado Ollie

-...¿Porque Hablamos Bajito? -les dijo la poni rosa, quien aparecio de sorpresa en medio de ellos haciendo que Ollie se asustara y cayera de su silla, cosa que no llego a pasar, pues por alguna razon Ollie quedo flotando en el aire rodeado de un brillo purpura

-wow wow ¿Y esto? ¿porque no me he caido? -preguntaba el poni verde muy confundido

-jeje ¿no sera porque yo te alcance a detener? -dijo una voz que vino justo detras de el

-¡Twilight! -dijeron los demas al unisono-

-¿Twilight? -repitio a modo de pregunta Ollie quien seguia levitando

-Hola ¿supongo que tu debe ser el nuevo amigo de Fluttershy? ¡Es un placer! -dijo la alicornio violeta

-Eh eh jejeje pues...en realidad el placer es todo mio...majestad -dijo Ollie algo nervioso- De hecho, le hubiera saludado como es debido si no estuviese flotando jajaja

-Ohhh ¡Cierto! aun no deshago el hechizo. Espera -luego de terminada dicha frase, el brillo purpura que mantenia a Ollie flotando desaparecio y este cayo de espaldas al piso.

-Auuch... Majestad -dijo Ollie levantandose del suelo luego de la caida

-Uups creo que al final no te salve del todo de la caida jeje -afirmo Twilight un poco avergonzada del descuido

-Mm Ollie ¿estas bien? -dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Ollie

-Si si, todo bien -le respondio tranquilizandola y posteriormente voltio hacia la alicornio y agacho la cabeza en señal de reverencia- Mi nombre es Oliver y es un placer conocerle majestad

-jaja no es necesario que seas tan formal. Sere una princesa pero prefiero ser tratada como una igual. Solo llamame Twilight...Ohh tambien es un placer Oliver o ¿preferirias que te llame Ollie? -le respondio Twilight

-Oh bueno, si asi lo deseas esta bien...Twilight -respondio con la cabeza ya alzada

-Bueno bueno. Si ya esta todo decidido con respecto a las formalidades, que tal si nos sentamos y seguimos engullendo cupcakes -dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se disponia a comerse mas panquecitos

-Suena bien. Ya estoy hambrienta -respondio Twilight con ojos brillantes mientras se acercaba a sentarse a la mesa- denme un cupcake porfavor

-¿Para comer o para el cabello? -dijo bromeando Starlight haciendo que los presentes soltaran unas pequeñas carcajadas

-¡Para Comer Por Supuesto! ¡Ya que Ningun otro postre sera desperdiciado en mi presencia! -interrumpio exaltada Pinkie Pie lo cual provoco que todos los presentes las miraran con algo sorpresa

-Eh jeje Pinkie...solo era un chiste -aclaro Starlight

-Tranquila Pinkie, nadie desperdiciare los cupcakes que preparaste. Ya que al unico lugar al que estos iran sera a nuestros estomagos -declaro Spike mientras ponia su garrita en el hombro de la poni para calmarla

-Mmmm...Eso espero -Pinkie miraba con ojos entrecerrados y un semblante de desconfianza a todos alli mientras le daba una mordida a su cupcake

Entonces Ollie nuevamente se acerco a Fluttershy para susurrarle -Eh ¿sigue siendo solo Pinkie Pie?

-Eehh si. Eso creo -respondio dudosa la pegaso

Luego de todo esto, los ponis se disponian a seguir comiendo. Twilight sin vacilar un segundo se comio un cupcake de un solo bocado y se disponia a comerse otro tras terminar con el que ya estaba masticando, Spike tambien hacia lo suyo con un pastelito de fresa antes de relatarle a Ollie como salvo el imperio de crystal por segunda vez, Fluttershy estaba apenas comiendo su porcion pues aparentemente ya habia comido mucho y le estaba dando su cupcake a mediocomer a Angel por debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, Ollie por su lado quien hace poco estaba encantado comiendo los cupcakes servidos en la mesa y que recien habia tomado un sorbo de té de una taza, habia parado de repente y se le veia con un semblante algo serio mirando su plato, cosa que extraño a la pegaso amarilla sentada al lado suyo.

-¿Ollie? ¿todo esta bien? -pregunto Fluttershy a Ollie quien seguia en su extraño trance de seriedad

-"...esta sensacion...porque de pronto siento que algo no anda bien...es similar a cuando estaba en mi mundo" -se decia Ollie en sus pensamientos

Sin mas rodeos, Fluttershy puso su casco en el hombro para sacarlo de su trance -Ollie, te estoy hablando

-Mmm ¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunto Twilight con cupcake en casco

-Ehh,no nada... sólo...el ambiente... se siente pesado -respondio algo preocupado

-¿el ambiente? -dijo Starlight algo confundida- yo lo siento normal

-OH NO EL AMBIENTE NOS VA A APLASTAR -respondio por su lado Pinkie

-Pinkie, el ambiente nunca ha aplastado a nadie -le aclaro Spike para luego mirar a Twilight- ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Spik...AHH -el cuerno de Twilight volvio a alumbrarse de rojo- ¿otra vez?

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Ollie al ver la escena

-Uuyy Twilight no sabia que pudieras hacer eso -dijo Pinkie

-Twilight ¿que esta pasando? -pregunto preocupada Fluttershy

-No lo se, esto me ha estado pasando desde hace unos dias. Pero hoy se ha duplicado y me arde

-Twilight trata de controlarlo -le decia Starlight

Mientras esto acontecia, Ollie comenzo a abrir sus ojos los mas grande que pudo, pues aquella luz roja que desprendia el cuerno de la princesa de la amistad hizo aflorar recuerdos muy dolorosos en su mente. Imagenes de gente siendo perseguida y capturada por los zanganos de Gahool, soldados valientes tratando de repeler los ataques de las bestias del supremo lider del mal. Pues cada vez que esto aconteciese, antes siempre se podia divisar una cegadora luz roja proveniente de las naves de transporte de Gahool, las cuales eran tan rápidas que ningun radar podia detectarlas al acercarse. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos asotaron la cabeza del poni verde haciendo que este soltara una taza con te que tenia sujeta con ambos cascos y que cayera al piso rompiendose en pedazos.

-Ollie voy a ir buscar algo de hielo...¿Ollie? -dijo Fluttershy al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el poni verde

-...Fluttershy... -le hablo a la pegaso quien de por si ya estaba preocupada por su amiga alicornio

-Ollie...¿que te ocurre? -pregunto aun mas preocupada mientras este se levantaba de golpe- ¿Oliver?

-...Shy...¡Estan Aqui! -le respondio con mirada seria

-¿Ehh? -Fluttershy quedo palida- ¿n..no estaras hablando de...?

-¿que dicen? ¿quien viene? -pregunto Spike quien se distrajo de lo que le pasaba a Twilight por un momento

-¿Que ocurre chicos? ¿mas Cupcakes? -dijo Pinkie por su cuenta mientras se deslizaba por debajo de la mesa hacia donde estaban ellos

Por desgracia Ollie no pudo alcanzar a explicar nada, ya que sin previo aviso, Sugar Cube Corner fua embestida por multiples rayos de color rojo que impactaron en diversos lugares del sitio, provocando que Ollie, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Starlight, Twilight y Spike cayeran al suelo pues uno de los rayos cayo sobre su mesa haciendola explotar, por otro lado el resto de los ponis que habia en el lugar salieron corriendo en todas direcciones gritando y tropezando con sus propias patas a causa del panico.

-¡POR CELESTIA! ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? -Grito Starlight mientras ella y el resto trataban de protegerse de los rayos.

-Creo que estamos siendo atacados -le respondio Twilight mientras aun le brillaba el cuerno de rojo

-¿Atacados? ¡Yo crei que eran fuegos artificiales! -decia Pinkie mientras "rescataba" los cupcakes que quedaron por el suelo mientras los rayos pasaban por encima de sus cabezas

-¡Twilight! ¿que hacemos? -Exclamaba Spike mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la Alicornio

-¡Solo quedate cerca Spike! -le decia la alicornio a su asistente numero 1

Por otro lado, Ollie y Fluttershy se trataban de recuperar del tremendo golpe que tuvieron tras la fuerte caida y la explosion de la mesa, la pegaso quien fue la primera en levantarse trato de ayudar al poni verde a levantarse mientras todo el lugar parecia estar temblando a causa de los disparos de energia rojos que en donde chocaban provocaban pequeñas explosiones.

"¿que es todo esto?" "es el fin" "nos atacan" "¡EL HORROR!" -eran los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el lugar de los ponis que salian a corriendo hacia todas partes. En el proceso de escape, una pareja estaba en la mira de ser impactada por uno de los rayos rojos, sin embargo, el laser termino chocando contra un campo de fuerza magico, generado por la magia de la princesa de la amistad

-¡Princesa Twilight! -dijeron al unisono

-¡Rapido Salgan de Aqui! -les ordeno la alicornio y estos obedecieron sin vacilar

-¡Twilight! -escucho al unisono la alicornio mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella, excepto Fluttershy quien estaba aun tratando de reanimar a Ollie mientras se escontraban detras de una mesa volteada

-Chicos ¿estan bien? -les pregunto a las ponis y al dragon

-Estamos bien Twilight, pero este sitio es peligroso, deberiamos buscar un refugio -le decia Starlight

-Yo apoyo esa idea -agrego Spike

-Pero amigos, hay ponis en peligro aqui, primero debemos asegurarnos que escapen con bien y lo mas importante, ¡Saber quien esta detras de este ataque! -afirmo Twilight mientras la rayos aun volaban sobre sus cabezas y su cuerno continuaba brillando de rojo

-Pero Twilight, ya casi todos se han ido y no podremos hacer nada si nos matan -declaro Starlight

-Si y ademas...¿Pinkie Pie? -dijo Spike mientras se volteaba a ver a la poni rosa, quien ahora tenia el cabello lizo y expresion triste mientras veia como estaba quedando Sugar Cube Corner producto de los ataques

-Mi...hogar -dijo tristemente Pinkie mientras el lugar comenzaba a arder y luego esta cambio su expresion de tristesa por una de impacto- ¡Oh No! ¡Los Bebes de los Cake aun estan ahi! -luego de decir eso, Pinkie entro en la casa para salvar a los bebes

-¡Pinkie! -le gritaron al unisono

-¡Oh Celestia! Starlight...-le dijo Twilight a su protegida- Porfavor, quedate con Spike ¡Yo ire a ver quien es responsable de esto!

-¿que? pero Twilight es muy arriesgado, al menos espera a que las demas vengan y entonces...

-No hay tiempo Starlight, a este paso, Podrian destruir todo Ponyville -exclamo Twilight abriendo sus alas y luego se dirigio al bebe dragon- Spike tu mientras tanto enviale un carta a la princesa Celestia y avisale que Ponyville esta bajo un ataque masivo

-Ehhh...De acuerdo -contesto el

-Muy bien ahora vamos a ver quienes son los...

-Eso no hara falta...majestad -dijo una voz de sorpresa

-¿quien dijo eso? -pregunto la alicornio mirando hacia todos lados

-¡YO! -luego de esa respuesta, del cielo cayo un enorme rayo de fuego que choco contra el suelo, el cual iba dirigido hacia a Twilight pero esta lo esquivo, sin embargo la explosion hizo que Spike y Starlight salieran volando del lugar y chocaran contra unos escombros quedando inconscientes

-Oh cielos ¡Chicos! -exclamo Fluttershy quien se encontraba cerca del lugar donde cayeron estos

-Oughh...¿que fue eso? -dijo Ollie quien ya se habia recuperado y quedo impactado ante el escenario que estaba contemplando- ¿Fluttershy? ¿que esta pasando?

-Oh...oh...oh...oh -era lo que decia la pegaso amarilla aterrada mientras miraba el cielo

-¿Fluttershy? -le decia Ollie preocupado- ¿que ocur...?

-¡UN MONSTRUO! -grito Fluttershy mientras señalaba al cielo

-¿Que? -dijo Ollie mientras miraba al cielo lo cual lo dejo petrificado al ver a un ser blanco humanoide con alas descendiendo justo al frente de la princesa Twilight- ¡I-i-imposible! ¡Es Ezfinger!

Luego de aterrizar, el monstruo con caracter amenazante y varas de oro relampagueantes en sus manos solto una carcajadas antes de hablar -jajaja ¡vaya! no pense que seria tan facil encontrarla princesa

-¿t-tu eres responsable de esta destruccion? ¿q-quien eres? -pregunto furiosa a la criatura

-Mi nombre es Ezfinger y soy su peor pesadilla -dicho esto Ezfinger junto sus dos varas doradas al frente formando una equis y de ellas salio otro rayo de fuego dirigido hacia la alicornio quien se protegio con un campo de fuerza, el cual le ayudo pero con esfuerzo demas

-jaja realmente tiene buena defensa princesa

-uf uf uf es fuerte ¿q-que clase de magia es esa? -se dijo a si misma Twilight mientras recuparaba el aliento- ¿porque haces esto? ¿que quieres?

-¡Haces muchas preguntas! -le dijo mientras le apuntaba con una de sus varas- ¡Lo unico que debes saber es que este es el dia en que tu y las guardianas de la armonia moriran!

-¿M-m-mis amigas? -tras oir eso Twilight enojada alzo sus alas he hizo brillar al maximo su cuerno

-Wohoho -exclamo burlonamente Ezfinger ante la nueva postura de Twilight

-Muy bien, ya he oido suficiente, no se porque haces esto o quien te envio. ¡Pero nadie amenaza a mis amigas o a cualquiera de los que amo con matarlos! ¿querias problemas? ¡Pues los conseguiste! -declaro la alicornio mientras preparaba su cuerno para atacar

-jeje vaya ¡esto se pone interesante! sin embargo no pienso dejar toda la diversión para mi solo -entonces Ezfinger alzo su brazo izquierdo- ¡Batguls a mi!

Entonces de la nada aparecieron 10 encapuchados negros que rodearon a la princesa Twilight en tan solo segundos -¿q-que? ¿de donde salieron ustedes?

-Veamos que tan hábil es en realidad...majestad jajajaja -exclamo Ezfinger riendo- ¡Batguls ataquen!

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahi, Fluttershy estaba tratando de reanimar a Starlight y Spike quienes seguian inconcientes -Muchachos, porfavor despierten. ¡Twilight los necesita! -les decia mientras los agitaba para que despertaran, por otro lado Ollie apenas podia creer lo que estaba presenciando

-¡Maldicion! no puedo creer que Ezfinger este aqui -exclamaba furioso- e-eso significa que es muy probable que... ¡Lord Gahool tambien este en este mundo!

-Ahh Ay no, ¡Twilight! -exclamo la pegaso amarilla al darse cuenta que su amiga alicornio estaba luchando contra los Batguls y apesar de que ella lucia dominante gracias a su vuelo y magia, estos eran demasiados para ella y comenzaba a lucir cansada

-Uf uf cielos, son muchos y son rapidos -exclamaba mientras evadia los rayos rojos y ataques fisicos por medio de teletransportacion y maniobras aereas

Horrorizada por lo que pasaba, Fluttershy de inmediato se aferro al brazo de Ollie lo cual hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos -Twilight no puede sola Ollie, porfavor ayudala, transformate denuevo y salvala -le suplicaba la pegaso al poni verde

-Tranquila Fluttershy, es lo que pensaba hacer, retrocede -la pegaso obedecio y se acerco a sus amigos inconsientes denuevo, entonces Ollie se irguio en dos patas pero entonces- Ehh...oh no, lo olvide

-Ollie ¿que pasa? -pregunto Fluttershy

-Fluttershy ¿donde esta la maleta? -exclamo- ¡Mi Power Morpher esta ahi!

-Ah -entonces esta comenzo a mirar hacia todas partes y entonces exclamo- creo...que se perdio luego de la explosion

-¿Queeee? -dijo horrorizado Ollie- Rayos...

-AHHHH

Se escucho un grito que hizo que ambos ponis miraran denuevo al campo de batalla. Resulto que Twilight habia recibido uno de los rayos de los Batguls en una de sus alas haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cosa que de inmediato fue aprovechada por los Batguls para ponerle las manos encima a la poni, sin embargo esta continuo defendiéndose mandando a volar a 4 Batguls que estaban ya encima de ella con una onda de expansion magica.

-Muy bien, suficiente -exclamo Ezfinger quien hasta el momento habia estado de expectador y ahora como nueva accion, procedio a juntar ambas varas doradas en sus manos y estas formaron un baculo que terminaba con un circulo afilado en la punta- ¡A ver que le parece esto!

-¡Twilight cuidado! -grito Fluttershy mientras que Ollie procedia a buscar su maleta entre los escombros para ayudar a la princesa

-¿que? -fue lo unico que pudo decir Twilight, pues sin previo aviso, esta comenzo a ser impactada por multiples relampagos dorados en su espalda, cosa que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de dolor y posteriormente cayera al suelo- ah-h-h-a-aa-h-a-ah

-jejeje y yo que pense que resistiría un poco mas, que pena -exclamo Ezfinger mientras apuntaba su electrificado baculo hacia la alicornio luego de haberle disparado

-¿T-t-t-twilight? n-no -decia espantada Fluttershy al haber visto como su amiga habia caido vencida

-¡Demonios! van a matarla si no hago algo-maldecia Ollie mientras seguia buscando la maleta entre los escombros- maldición, donde habra quedado esa...

De pronto un pequeño chirrido capto la atencion del poni verde, al fijarse alrededor pudo notar de inmediato que se trataba de Angel, el conejo de Fluttershy, que le estaba haciendo señas extrañas, como si quisiera decirle algo. Entonces Ollie intrigado, se acerco a el y este le señalo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba parado, lo ojos de Ollie se abrieron enormemente al ver que aquella cosa donde se encontraba Angel era su maleta

-¡La Maleta! -exclamo feliz Ollie- ¿tu la protegiste Angel? -el conejo asintio- Buen trabajo nos salvaste la vida

-¡Ollie! -dijo Fluttershy mientras llegaba desesperada y al borde del llanto al lugar donde se encontraban Ollie y Angel- Ollie, van a matar a Twilight hay que...¡Angel!...¡La Maleta! -sus ojos brillaron de alivio al ver que Ollie encontro la maleta y a Angel

-Si...aqui esta -entonces Ollie procedio a abrirla y sacar el Morpher de ahi, el cual de inmediato como un iman, se adirio a su casco, quedando listo para usarse- Wow ¡eso fue nuevo!

De vuelta al lugar de los hechos, Twilight herida y ahora sujetada por los Batguls, quedo a la merced de Ezfinger quien se acerco hasta quedar al frente de ella -Que triste y pensar que me dijeron que usted era una gran guerrera, que defendia la paz y armonía de todos los ponis de Equestria. Pero al final, ninguna de sus habilidades fue rival para el poder de Ezfinger jajaja

Entonces Ezfinger procedio a empuñar con fuerza su baculo y preparandose para acertar el golpe final a la alicornio -a-h-a-hh n-no te...sadras con la tuya -le decia Twilight que estaba muy lastimada

-jeje pero si ya lo hice. Ademas, considere esto como un regalo, pues estoy seguro de que usted no soportaria el ver lo que depara a todo este mundo -Ezfinger giro su baculo para que el circulo filoso de la punta apuntara hacia el pecho de la alicornio

...

Mientras tanto, devuelta en la fortaleza sombria. Lord Gahool estaba siendo testigo por medio de una pantalla magica de los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en Sugar Cube Corner, mientras esbozaba una diabolica sonrisa.

-¡Estupendo Ezfinger! jamas pense que la conquista de este mundo seria tan facil. ¡Este planeta me pertenece ahora! jajajaja

...

Devuelta al lugar de los hecho

-N...no. ¡Matara a Twilight! -dijo Fluttershy desesperada

-Nadie morira hoy...solo esos cobardes... ¡INICIAR MORPHOSIS! -declaro Ollie empuñando el morpher y entonces la luz verde del power morpher lo cubrio- _¡GREEN RANGER POWER!_

-N..no d..dejare q..que...-balbuceaba Twilight mientras trataba de liberarse de los Batguls que la sujetaban, pero era inutil, ya que uno de ellos tenia su garrote depositado en su cuerno, lo cual de algun modo no le permitia usar su magia para liberarse

-¡HASTA NUNCA! -grito Ezfinger mientras se disponia ensartar su lanza en el pecho de la alicornio, pero este fue detenido al ser impactado por dos rayos verdes que le hicieron caer de espalda al suelo. Luego de eso, mas rayos cayeron sobre el grupo de Batguls reunidos provocando que se dispersaran y algunos de estos rayos impactaron a los que sostenían a Twilight haciendo que la soltaran y esta cayera al suelo

-agh aaghh pero ¿q-quien se atreve a atacarme? -bocifero furioso Ezfinger mientras se ponia de pie

-¡Yo! -dijo un poni con traje y casco verde que habia aparecido de pie en la colina de escombros mientras sostenia un blaster en su pata

-¿ehh? pero...esto no es posible -exclamo Ezfinger asombrado mientras los Batguls tambien habian quedado anonadados ante el nuevo oponente que habia surgido

-ag...gh ¿q-que? -balbuceaba Twilight mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y entonces vio al poni de traje verde en la colina de escombros- ¿q-q-quien e-es?

-Muy bien Ezfinger. ¿Querias una pelea? -decia el Green Ranger mientras saltaba de la colina y aterrizaba en frente de los Batguls y Ezfinger- ¡Pues aqui estoy!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Ep5: ¡Team Up: Green con Dash!**

-...Nooo...¡Esto es imposible! -bocifero furioso Ezfinger ante la presencia del Green Ranger- ¡Tu no deberias estar aqui! ¡Ni siquiera deberias existir!

-Bueno. Pues te tengo noticias gato alado, Existo y estoy aqui para detenerte -declaro el power ranger mientras se ponia en posicion de lucha

Mientras detrás de los escombros, Fluttershy había aprovechado el alboroto para poner a salvo a Spike y Starlight pues aun seguian inconscientes tras el tremendo impacto contra aquellas rocas. Por otro lado, Twilight, quien estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, comenzo a ponerse de pie aprovechando el cese al fuego, entonces el Green Ranger preocupado por el estado de la princesa alicornio, corrio hacia a ella y pregunto -¿Se encuentra bien majestad?

-Eehh...c-c-creo que si -le respondio tiritando a causa de los relampagos propinados por Ezfinger pero que de a poco iban pasando

-¡dejeme ayudarla! -entonces el ranger sujeto a Twilight para que mantuviera el equilibrio, mientras que los Batguls restantes comenzaban a levantarse despues del ataque del Green Ranger con su blaster

Una vez de pie y algo recuperada, Twilight procedio a observar cuidadosamente al poni que la salvo de una muerte segura, ya que era la primera vez que veia a un corcel vestido de esa forma -G-gracias...pero ¿quien eres tu?

-Pues...yo soy...mire mejor se lo explico luego, por ahora debe ponerse a salvo antes que...

-Ah no ¡Nada de eso! -grito Ezfinger mientras lanzaba un rayo de fuego con su baculo directo hacia el ranger y la princesa. El cual fue desviado a tiempo por un golpe de la daga/flauta del Green Ranger, quien se habia colocado en frente de la alicornio para protegerla del dichoso ataque- Arrgg...Demonios

-Sorprendente -exclamo Twilight ante la hazaña del Ranger

Justo en ese instante, los Batguls nuevamente se habian puesto de pie, gruñendo y bociferando sonidos irreconocibles. Entonces Ezfingers les ordeno. -Bien, si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo ¡Destruyan al Ranger y la Alicornio!

-Oh oh, Ahi vienen denuevo -dijo Twilight mientras hacia brillar su cuerno para atacar

-¡Espere Princesa! ¡Yo me encargare de estos tipos! -La detuvo Ollie

-¡Que! ¿Tu solo? pero...

-¡Si! -entonces el Green Ranger con daga en pata, corrio hacia los Batguls que se dirigian hacia ellos mientras agitaban sus garrotes de hierro en el aire. -¡Hyaaa!

Entonces los 2 Batguls que iban delante de los otros trataron de golpear al ranger al mismo tiempo, pero este dio un salto enorme haciendo que ambos encapuchados se golpearan entre si al unisono. Luego Ollie en el aire aprovecho y dio una patada voladora que dio de lleno en otro batgul del monton, tras esto los otros trataron de molerlo con su garrotes pero Ollie les dio un golpe al unisono a todos con su daga haciendo que los encapuchados cayeran de nuevo. -Eso les enseñara a no meterse con gente inocente- Exclamo el Green Ranger mientras que por detras de el venia volando un Batgul dispuesto a romperle la cabeza con su garrote pero este se giro sacando su blaster y le propino tres disparos al encapuchado haciendolo cenizas. Luego dos Batguls convirtieron sus manos en cañones y procedieron a dispararle a Ollie -Ahh Cielos- Exclamo este para luego comenzar a dar saltos hacia atras mientras los rayos rojos casi le rozaban el cuerpo. De inmediato, el poni dio una voltereta en el aire para desviar la atencion de los Batguls que le disparaban y al caer de pie rapidamente saco su Daga/flauta

-Esto pondra fin a su emboscada de rayos. -al decir eso, Ollie alzo su daga al frente de su rostro y froto la hoja de esta haciendo que brillara para posteriormente enterrarla en la tierra, lo cual causo que unos relampagos salieran de ella y se deslizaran en el suelo como serpientes veloces hacia los Batguls haciendo que estos explotaran en mil pedazos.- jaja ¡justo en el blanco!

Mientras todo esto acontecía, Twilight Sparkle como espectadora de esta batalla, estaba sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. Ella tenia muchas preguntas en su mente "¿Quienes eran esos monstruos?, ¿Quien es ese poni de traje verde que los enfrenta?, ¿como logra hacer todo eso?". Sin embargo, todas estas preguntas deberan tener su respuesta mas tarde, pues una voz familiar llamo la atencion de la alicornio. -¡Twilight!

-ohh ¿que?... ¡Fluttershy! -respondio al darse cuenta que se trataba de su timida amiga pegaso

-¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie Pie necesita ayuda! -luego la pegaso desesperada señalo hacia Sugar Cube Corner que en esos instantes estaba en llamas

-¿PINKIE ESTA AHI? -exclamo entendiendo el dilema y de inmediato comenzo a correr hacia el lugar para tratar de salvar a su amiga fiestera.

Devuelta en la batalla, mientras el Green Ranger barria el piso con los batguls, Ezfinger se dio cuenta que su objetivo estaba escapando, asi que entonces sin previo aviso, este le lanzo un rayo al ranger verde en un descuido de este mientras derribaba a otro encapuchado haciendo que saliese volando y se estrellara contra unos escombros.

-¡Aggh! -exclamo Ollie al chocar contra aquellos escombros de mesas y sillas

Luego Ezfinger se acerco a los 3 Batguls que quedaban. -Suficiente cabezas huecas, ustedes vayan por la princesa y yo me encargare de este renacuajo verde- los Batguls asintieron y procedieron a ir por Twilight quien intentaba formular algun hechizo con su cuerno para apagar aquel incendio

-Vamos...porfavor...necesito algo de lluvia en este edificio -decia mientras trataba de conjurar el hechizo, pero su magia habia quedado desestabilizada a causa del contacto con aquellos garrotes. Sin darse cuenta de que los 3 batguls ya estaban a unos segundos de ella.

-Vamos Spike, Starlight ¡despierten! -decia Fluttershy mientras intentaba despertar a sus amigos caídos, pero seguían inconscientes. Entonces justo en ese instante la pegaso levanto la cabeza y vio a su amiga a punto de ser atacada por los encapuchados, Ollie se percato de esto igual mientras se levantaba, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos ponis pudiera hacer algo, un enorme haz de luz multicolor paso a toda velocidad justo en la cara de los batguls haciendo que calleran al suelo. Esto dejo impactados a Fluttershy, Ollie y Twilight quien se dio vuelta de golpe al sentir tal cosa ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

-¡Que rayos! -dijo Ezfinger al percatarse de lo sucedido

-¡Cielos! y eso ¿que fue? -se preguntaba Ollie quien ya estaba de pie y entonces pudo ver que una pegaso celeste de melena multicolor apareció volando en frente de los batguls caidos que trataron de atacar a Twilight- ¿quien es?

-¡Solo soy yo! -exclamo esta con tono orgulloso- ¿que les parecio mi nuevo Sonic Rain"punch" chicos?

-¡Rainbow Dash! -exclamo Fluttershy quien de inmediato se lanzo contra la pegaso celeste para abrazarla

-wow tranquila Fluttershy, ya estoy aqui -le decia mientras la apartaba

-Gracias por eso Rainbow -le agradecio Twilight- pero hay mas problemas, Pinkie Pie esta adentro y...

-Descuida Twilight, ya me di cuenta de eso antes de llegar -entonces la pegaso volo hacia el cielo y comenzo a mover una gran nube negra que al parecer trajo arrastrando antes de hacer su gran aparicion salvando a su amiga alicornio. Y sin tardar ni un segundo coloco la nube encima del edificio en llamas y comenzo a patearla haciendo que tirara su agua sobre el lugar y entonces el fuego comenzo desaparecer

-El fuego se esta apagando ¡viva! -exclamo Fluttershy alegre

-Buen trabajo Rainbow -dijo por su parte Twilight

-¡Siiii! ¡Bien pensado Dashie! -dijo otra voz de la nada que asusto a las ponis, se trataba de Pinkie Pie quien inexplicablemente ya se encontraba fuera del edificio y con dos bebes poni en su lomo

-¡PINKIE PIE! -dijeron las tres ponis al unisono y luego Rainbow Dash prosiguio- p-p-pero, c-como si t-tu estabas en...

-Tranquila bobita hace 20 segundos que ya habia salido por una ventana trasera luego de salvar a los bebes de los señores Cake. -explico

-Ouh ¿Ok? creo

-¡Si! muy bien hecho -exclamo Ollie al ver que el incendio se extinguio

Por otro lado Ezfinger enojado apunto su baculo hacia a las ponis. -Adelante disfruten esa tonteria, ¡porque ahora las aniquilare!

-Ah no, eso no -al percatarse de las intenciones del monstruo, Ollie saco su blaster y le disparo a Ezfinger pero este reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo los rayos con su baculo

-Errr miserable -exclamo Ezfinger

-¿que no habias dicho que te encargarias de mi? -le replico el Green Ranger- Pues aqui estoy ¡Vamos!

...

 _Fortaleza Sombría_

 _-_ ¡Que! ¿Que significa esto? -exclamo pasmado y furioso Lord Gahool al observar a través del visor magico todo lo que estaba aconteciendo- Es...¡IMPOSIBLE!. Los poderes del Green Ranger no deberian de existir mas, la llama de su energia fue extinguida hace años. ¿que es lo esta ocurriendo aqui?

Lord Gahool caminaba de un lado a otro rascandose la barbilla mientras procesaba lo recientes acontecimientos en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo era observado por sus lacayos batguls del lugar. Algo que mas impresionaba al tirano también, era el hecho de que en este planeta exista un power ranger, pues en su mente estaba claro que los Rangers planetarios ya no existian pues estos habian sido erradicados por su basto ejercito y algunos otros por su propia mano, ademas aparte de la tierra, los unicos mundos donde tambien existian rangers eran en los planetas Aquitar, Mirinoi y Triforia, los cuales ya habian sido conquistados por Gahool antes de que este atacara la tierra de los humanos. Durante unos segundos desarrollo diversas teorias en su mente, pero de inmediato dejo todo esto lado, pues sin importar como, todavia existia un ranger vivo y por ende debia ser destruido a como de lugar.

Entonces Gahool sin perder mas el tiempo, tomo su cetro de plata y fijo su vista nuevamente en el visor donde se podia ver como Ezfinger y el Green Ranger peleaban. -¡Muy bien! mas vale que te prepares Ranger, porque si por algun milagro logras vencer a Ezfinger. Con gusto te enseñare de lo que es capaz mi poder ja ja ja. Sin embargo, como eres solo uno y te encuentras muy ocupado protegiendo a las 4 guardianas de la armonia de alli, aprovechare el momento y le dare algo de diversion a las otras dos donde quiera que se encuentren

Tras decir eso, Lord Gahool lanzo un pequeño rayo con su dedo indice al visor haciendo que enfocara otro lugar de Ponyville y entonces este mostro a Rarity, el elemento de la generosidad esquivando a algunos ponis que estaban corriendo hacia todos lados en la plaza de Ponyville.

-jajaja perfecto, parece que la unicornio blanca esta teniendo algunos lios esquivando a esos alborotados ponis. Bueno, vamos a darle algo mas de accion a su actividad ¡Batguls! -de inmediato 5 encapuchados aparecieron de la nada ante el- ¡Vayan y destruyan al elemento de la generosidad de inmediato!

Los Batguls asintieron con la cabeza y tal como aparecieron, se fueron.

...

 _Plaza central de Ponyville_

Tras lo acontecido en Sugar Cube Corner hace un rato, en menos de lo esperado, casi todo el pueblo se habia enterado de la invasion de monstruos al lugar, algunos trataban de conservabar la calma, mientras que otros simplemente corrian en todas direcciones chocando unos contra otros, realmente apesar de todo lo acontecido en ocasiones pasadas, Poniville siempre resultaba ser el lugar numero uno en descontrolarse ante cualquier emergencia. Mientras justo en esos momentos, Rarity se encontraba luchando por evitar ser derribada por cualquier poni que se le cruzara corriendo.

-Oouy...esto...ay...(esquiva a un poni)...es realmente...ay...(esquiva otro)...¡inconcebible! -se decia a si misma la poni modista mientras intentaba avanzar sin ser arrollada- ¡Oh Bendita Celestia! cuando sera el dia en el que este pueblo no sea invadido por seres grotescos que solo buscan causarnos desgracia.

Al parecer, Rarity se habia enterado de lo que estaba aconteciendo en Sugar Cube Corner a causa de los gritos y exageraciones de algunos ponis mientras se encontraba saliendo de su Boutique y prosiguió a ir a auxiliar a sus amigas. -Una dama como yo no deberia pasar por estas situaciones, sin embargo no puedo dejar solas a mis amigas. Sin importar cuanto tarde ¡debo llegar a Sugar Cube Corner!.

Luego de decir eso, finalmente hubo un claro entre la multitud de ponis descontrolados y sin perder tiempo, Rarity emprendio galope para dirigirse hacia la tienda de dulces y pasteles donde trabajaba su amiga fiestera.

-¡Maravilloso! ahora si nada me deten...

Rarity quedo corta en su dialogo, pues sin previo aviso, 5 seres monstruosos con capucha y garrotes aparecieron de la nada justo frente a ella. Su susto fue tal que casi se cae al frenar su carrera en seco. Los 5 encapuchados sin perder tiempo comenzaron a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente hacia la unicornio, quien con cara de espanto retrocedía mientras estos se acercaban.

-¿Q-q-quien es son ustedes? ¿que quieren de mi? -preguntaba Rarity a lo que los Batguls respondian con simples gruñidas y continuaban acercandose

Entonces a pesar del miedo, Rarity se paro firme frente a ellos, tratando de no mostrarse asustada pues ademas de ser una exitosa diseñadora de modas, tambien era una guardiana de la armonia y debia mostrarse fuerte ante seres malos como estos. Por esto, Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno y con voz firme y refinada les amenazo. -¡Deacuerdo...Caballeros! No tengo ni la mas remota idea de quienes o que son, pero si lo que pretenden es intentar algo en contra de mi persona, les advierto que les ira muy mal, pues el que sea una dama de clase no significa que no sepa defenderme. asi que les recomiendo que se aparten a no ser que deseen conocer de lo que es capaz una yegua cuando se trata defender su integridad.

Ante la declaracion de la unicornio, los batguls se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y entonces de inmediato comenzaron a soltar gruñidos con mas energia, casi lucia como si se estuvieran riendo. Luego de eso, los encapuchados retomaron su postura amenazante y comenzaron nuevamente a acercarse a Rarity, ante esto la unicornio hizo brillar aun mas su cuerno.

-Uyy ¡Bien!...¡Ustedes lo quisieron! -dicho esto Rarity disparo un rayo de energía mágica con su cuerno hacia los batguls pero por desgracia para ella uno de ellos bloqueo el ataque con su garrote y este aparentemente absorbió el rayo mágico dejando el arma brillando. Luego el Batgul del garrote energizado golpeo el suelo con el provocando una diminuta explosión que levanto algo de polvo y chispas.

-¡Ay no! -exclamo asombrada ante lo sucedido la unicornio- ¡Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba!

Los encapuchados nuevamente comenzaron a acercarse a ella, mientras esta por su lado iba retrocediendo nuevamente, el valor de hace un rato se le habia esfumado un poco, pues la verdad estos seres habian demostrado que podian ser mas letales de lo que creia. Entonces sin previo aviso, Rarity cargo su cuerno una vez mas, pero esta vez disparo al suelo provocando una inmensa cortina de polvo. Tras hacer eso, la unicornio se dio a la fuga, sin embargo los Batguls la persiguieron a toda maquina.

-"Ay no ay no" -se decia en su mente la poni fashionista mientras corria a toda prisa en sentido contrario a Sugar Cube Corner- "Pelear con Changelings es una cosa, pero monstruos de dos patas como esos...¡Oh Celestia! ¿que hare ahora?"

...

 _Devuelta a las afueras de_ _Sugar_ _Cube_ _Corner_

Mientras tanto, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas estaban siendo testigos de la batalla entre el poni de traje verde y el monstruo tigre alado mientras cuidaban de sus dos amigos caidos. El Green Ranger atacaba a mas no poder a Ezfinger con su daga mientras que este se defendia con su baculo dorado y aprovechaba de contraatacar con patadas sorpresivas que el Ranger esquivaba con suerte de momento, sin embargo la lucha estaba demasiado pareja. En un determinado momento, ambos combatientes chocaron sus armas provocando una ligera explosion que los mando a volar unos centimetros a ambos.

-jeje Tengo que admitirlo, peleas muy bien Ranger -le felicitaba Ezfinger mientra Ollie recuperaba el aliento- Pero apesar de tu esfuerzo, al final caeras como los anteriores Rangers

-Ni lo sueñes Ezfinger -le respondio Ollie- Tal vez sea el ultimo Power Ranger que exista, pero te aseguro que mientras siga de pie luchare. ¡De ninguna manera Lord Gahool se quedara con este mundo!

-ja ja ja ¡Iluso! ¿En serio crees que podras detener al supremo lider del mal cuando otros mas experimentados que tu fallaron? ¡No me hagas reir! -decia Ezfinger mientras hacia dar vueltas en circulos su baculo con una mano

De vuelta con las ponis, Starlight y Spike comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia, mientras que las otras al darse cuenta comenzaron a ayudarles a levantarse. -Auuu ¿que sucedio? -preguntaba Spike ya despierto

-Twilight, chicas ¿que esta ocurriendo aqui? -decia Starlight algo confundida y adolorida al mismo tiempo

-Pues...es algo complicado Starlight -le decia Twilight mientras observaba lo que ocurria adelante de ellos.

-¿Chicas? sere franca...no entiendo que rayos esta pasando aqui -exclamo Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a la lucha entre el Ranger y Ezfinger- Pero tengo que sincerarme y decir...¡Que esta lucha esta Asombrosa!

-Pues a pesar de todo, Dashie tiene razon, aunque tengo una duda -comento Pinkie- ¿quien de los 2 es el bueno?

-¡Pues el Verde! -exclamo con un poco de fuerza Fluttershy de la nada pero de inmediato volvio a su postura timida al ver como sus amigas la observaban tras su reaccion-...perdon...quiero decir...que el poni verde salvo a Twilight de ese monstruo, por lo tanto debe ser bueno

-Si, asi fue. Aunque desconozco quien sea, es un alivio que este de nuestro lado -agrego Twilight

-¡Muy bien! -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras levantaba vuelo- pues en ese caso ¡vamos a darle su merecido a ese tipo blanco!

-Espera Rainbow antes primero deberiamos...

Y haciendo caso omiso de lo que iba a sugerir Twilight, Rainbow se lanzo contra Ezfinger mientras que este mandaba a volar al Green Ranger de un golpe para posteriormente fijarse en las intenciones de la pegaso celeste. -¡No te creas la gran cosa! -Entonces Ezfinger estiro su mano y de sus dedos salieron disparados pequeños rayos rojos que envolvieron a Rainbow Dash por todo el cuerpo como cuerdas deteniendo su vuelo

-¡Rainbow! Nooo -exclamo Fluttershy al ver a su amiga siendo atacada

Mientras tanto la pegaso estaba sujeta en el aire por los relámpagos que la habian inmovilizado totalmente, pero ella aguerrida como de costumbre, continuaba luchando por escaparse, pero era inutil. -Aghh ¡Suéltame Idiota!

-Ahh..oye ¡sueltala ahora! -grito Ollie ya recuperado del ataque anterior y se disponía a atacar para salvar a la pegaso, pero el monstruo con báculo en la otra mano, le lanzo unas bolas de fuego para detener su carrera y haciendo que caiga al suelo- Agh...rayos...es mas fuerte de lo que pensé

-ja ja ¡quedate abajo ranger! es ahi donde perteneces -exclamaba Ezfinger mientras que con su otra mano seguia manteniendo a Rainbow Dash en el aire con sus relampagos

-oh no ¡Descuida Rainbow! ¡Ya vamos! -gritaba Twilight mientras que ella Starlight, Pinkie y Fluttershy se disponian a atacar

-¡No lo creo! -tras decir esto, Ezfinger lanzo un par de rayos provenientes de sus ojos hacia las ponis, que por fortuna lograron esquivar, pero las explosiones que estos causaron hicieron que todas cayeran al suelo

-Agh...¿estan todas bien? -preguntaba la alicornio a sus amigas caidas

-Sii...pero estuvo muy cerca -exclamo Starlight

-La ultima vez que senti un remeson asi, fue despues de haberme bebido toda una jarra de limonada con super extra de azucar dulcificada al maximo -dijo por su lado Pinkie Pie

-...eso...dio mucho miedo -decia aterrada Fluttershy

Por otro lado, Ollie se volvia a poner de pie, cosa que Ezfinger noto de inmediato mientras que Pinkie Pie se ponia de pie y dando saltos gritaba. -Hey ¡Suelta a Dashie Ahora montruo tonto!

-Bueno. ¡Si es lo que quieres! -entonces Ezfinger lanzo a Rainbow Dash directo hacia donde se encontraba el Green Ranger y al impactarse ambos cayeron al suelo

-Oye no me referia a eso -reclamaba Pinkie

-Uff sin verguenza, pagaras por... -La amenaza de Starlight Glimmer fue interrumpida, pues de la nada surgieron los batguls que Rainbow habia noqueado al llegar y sujetaron a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, mientras que a la unicornio y alicornio les dieron un golpe con sus garrotes haciendolas aun lado.

-Agh ¡Auxilio!

-Oigan suéltenme ahora -exclamaba Pinkie Pie- esta clase abrazo no me gusta

Mientras esto ocurria Rainbow Dash y Green Ranger comenzaban a levantarse rapido al escuchar lo que ocurria. -No, las atraparon -exclamo Ollie

-Esta me la pagaras maldito fenomeno -decia Rainbow mientras exhalaba aire por su nariz con fuerza, pero Green Ranger la detuvo

-Espera un poco -le dijo deteniendola

-No...no me detengas hay que ayudarlas

-Eso haremos -entonces Ollie volvio a sacar su blaster y con la punta de su casco jalo un pequeño interruptor en el arma, la cual Rainbow Dash observaba con extrañesa- Listo

-¿que haces? -preguntaba la pegaso

-solo aumentaba la potencia de disparo al maximo -entonces Ollie apunto su arma directo hacia los batguls y Ezfinger- ahora, luego de disparar eres libre de atacar a los encapuchados mientras yo me encargo de Ezfinger, pues el es demasiado fuerte para que puedas ganarle pero ya vi que eres capaz de encargarte de los Batguls

-Mmm...Ok, hazlo cuando quieras -respondio Rainbow Dash ante el plan del Ranger- por cierto, me llamo Rainbow Dash y tu... ¿como debo llamarte?

-...¡Green Ranger! -tras decir esto, Ollie disparo su blaster 3 veces y los rayos que ahora lucian mas grandes y aunque no dieron en sus blancos especificos consiguieron provocar explosiones que desestabilizaron el equilibrio de todos

Asi en el acto, Rainbow Dash aprovecho de volar a toda velocidad contra los Batguls que habian soltado a Pinkie y Fluttershy a causa de las explosion y entonces con la fuerza de su vuelo, los golpeo como si fuera un potente misil.

-ah...ah...ah...demonios -decia Ezfinger mientras se quitaba el polvo que le habia caido en la cara a causa de las explosiones causadas por el Ranger, quien por su parte dio un enorme salto desenvainando su daga una vez mas

-¡EZFINGER!

-ah ¿que?... -fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el monstruo blanco, pues en menos de un segundo el Green Ranger ya estaba sobre el golpeandolo con su daga y sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse, este continuo golpeando al monstruo con su arma, con cada golpe salian chispas y luego de una patada giratoria logro derivarlo

Mientras Rainbow Dash habia conseguido salvar a sus amigas de los Batguls, que al intentar pararse denuevo, subitamente fueron impactados por rayos magicos provenientes de los cuernos de Twilight y Starlight.

-Con eso ya no causaran problemas -afirmaba Twilight para luego dirigirse a Pinkie y Fluttershy- ¿les hicieron daño?

-Nope. Nadita de nada gracias a Dashie y a ustedes -dijo Pinkie mientras le daba un ligero a abrazo a la pegaso

-Bueno ahora...esperen y ¿Spike? -exclamo Starlight

.¡Chicas! ¡Por aqui! -respondio el pequeño dragon que tras la caida de los encapuchados se habia se habia salido de su escondite detras de unas sillas volteadas

-Spike ¿estas bien? -le decia Twilight mientras se acercaba a cerciorarse que su asistente dragon estuviera a salvo

-Si Twilight, estoy bien. Me escondi entre esas sillas rotas luego de la primera explosion -explicaba el dragon con un semblante de decepcion- perdon por preocuparte, debi ser mas valiente y tratar de...

-Ya Spike, hiciste bien en ponerte a salvo, no te sientas mal por ello -lo consolaba

-Si Spike, ademas como dice el dicho "soldado que escapa sirve para otra guerra". .agregaba Rainbow Dash

-Ok comprendo, gracias

En esos momentos, el green ranger proseguia el ataque sobre el monstruo que se trataba de poner de pie pero. -Muy bien, hora de acabar esto. -Decia Ollie mientras sacaba su blaster una vez mas.

-Toma esto -apunto su arma a Ezfinger- ¡Blaster de combate! ¡Maximo poder! ¡FUEGO!

Y con un disparo certero directo al pecho, provocando una explosion que hizo que Ezfinger saliera volando lejos y fuese a parar derechito hacia una gran pila de escombros que al chocar con ella hizo que se le cayera todo encima. -Ayyy canalla...esto..no..se quedara..asi- decia todo adolorido Ezfinger debajo de los escombros hasta quedar inconsciente

-bien, un tiro perfecto -exclamo aliviado Ollie mientras guardaba sus armas

Mientras tanto las yeguas se habian percato del ataque final del poni armado hacia el monstruo y la primera reaccion que surgio fue la de:

-¡VIVA! ¡LE GANO! ¡LE GANO! -grito euforica Fluttershy quien de inmediato salio volando hacia al Ranger mientras sus demas amigas quedaron con cara de infarto al ver la reaccion de la pegaso, Fluttershy casi nunca reaccionaba de tal forma.

-...Okey...apesar de todo, eso estuvo increible -decia Rainbow Dash asombrada- aunque no esperaba que Fluttershy reaccionara asi

-Uff como sea, creo que el peligro ya paso -agregaba Starlight pasan su pezuña por la frente

-Si, gracias a Celestia. Bueno, creo que es momento de ir a conocer a quien nos salvo la vida ¿no creen? -sugeria Twilight por su lado

-¡Por supuesto! -asintió Pinkie entusiasmada- necesito saber el nombre del poni al que le ofrecerá la mas grande fiesta de "gracias por salvarnos la vida"

-Yo tambien quiero saber quien es. Ademas, su traje se ve fabuloso -agregaba Spike- sobre todo su casco, ya que me parece extrañamente familiar

Devuelta con el Ranger, este pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo venia volando hacia el, pero al instante se percato que se trataba de Fluttershy quien llego de golpe a darle un abrazo. -wow jaja hey Fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si si si, perfecta. Pero ¿tu estas bien? -le preguntaba la pegaso

-Si, excelente, aunque fue mas duro de lo que imagine -decia Ollie mientras la alejaba un poquito

-Me alegra que estes bien Ollie, pero ahora... -de pronto ambos sintieron como las demas se acercaban hacia a ellos por lo que Fluttershy voltio a Ollie de nuevo y le susurro- no debo decirles quien eres ¿cierto?

-Si -le susurro- por ahora no les digas quien soy, te lo agradeceria ¿vale?

-Vale -respondio Fluttershy pasando la punto de su pezuña por sus labios, dando a entender que de ella no saldra nada.

En ese momento las demas llegaron con ellos y la primera en hablar fue Twilight. -Hola...¿amigo?

-jeje Si, eso soy -respondia el Green Ranger haciendo una reverencia- ¿se encuentran todas bien?

-Si gracias a Celestia y a ti por aparecer -dijo Twilight

-Me alegra saberlo...

-¡Hola! ¡Un placer conocerle señor poni del traje raro! ¡mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! ¡y quiero agradecerle que nos haya salvado de ese feisimo monstruo con alas! -dijo saltando de la nada la poni rosa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Ollie quien a pesar de los poderes de Ranger parecia quedarse sin aire

-Hey hey ya Pinkie Pie, lo estas asfixiando -le dijo Rainbow mientras la apartaba del Ranger para despues voltearse hacia a el denuevo- Oye yo...cof cof mmm buen trabajo venciendo a ese inutil monstruo amigo. Realmente sabes pelear muy bien.

-je je gracias fue un placer, se ve que tu igual sabes pelear muy bien...Rainbow Dash -dijo esperando la confirmacion del nombre

-Bueno...Green Ranger, como miembro de los Wonderbolts, ademas de ser una buena voladora, tambien debo conocer bien el arte de la pelea -decia moviendo sus cascos como una boxeadora- ademas esos bobos con capucha no parecen ser tan listos

-Si, no son tan inteligentes, pero jamas hay que subestimar a los Batguls. Pueden ser terribles si se lo proponen -aclaraba el ranger

-¿batguls? -dijo intrigada Twilight- ¿te refieres a esos monstruos con capucha y garrotes?

-Exactamente

-P..pero ¿de donde vinieron? y ¿que querian con nosotras? -preguntaba Starlight algo asustada

-Si y tambien ¿quien era ese monstruo que venciste? -agrega Spike a las preguntas

-y lo mas importante ¿para quien trabajan? -decia Rainbow

-Otra cosa que tambien seria bueno saber es ¿como es que puedes mantenerte parado en dos patas y moverte de esa manera? -preguntaba Twilight tambien por su lado a lo que Ollie sencillamente no sabia a quien responderle primero pero de pronto Fluttershy intevino

-Chicas, chicas, por favor. Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco, es que son demasiadas preguntas y...

Pero entonces Ollie puso su pata en el hombro de Fluttershy haciendo que se detuviera. -No, tranquila esta bien Fluttershy

-"Mmm conoce a Fluttershy pero ¿desde cuando?" -pensaba Starlight al ver la confianza que se tenian ambos ponis- "ademas ¿que le habra pasado al 'nuevo amigo' de fluttershy?, hace rato que no lo veo despues del inicio del ataque"

-Discúlpanos ¿Green Ranger? cierto, pero es que despues de lo que paso estamos muy deseosas de saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo -se disculpaba Twilight por la oleada de preguntas

-Aunque no es que este tipo de cosas no nos hayan pasado antes -agregaba Pinkie Pie- digo, contando que antes ya hemos sido atacadas por princesas deseosas de hacer del dia una noche eterna, un ser capaz de manipular la realidad, una reina malvada con un ejercito cambiaapariencias, un titan loco que absorbe la magia y una poni resentida con su vida que quiso desbordar la existencia misma al jugar con el tiempo y el espacio 'sin ofender Starlight'...

-Ok ok ok Pinkie, creo que ya expresaste el punto -le detuvo Starlight aunque ya no habia nada mas que decir

-jeje bueno, a pesar de todo, Pinkie tiene razón -dirigiéndose Twilight al ranger nuevamente- ya hemos lidiado con problemas de esa clase, pero nunca algo asi de crudo como esto

-Si, comprendo -respondio el Green Ranger- ya estoy enterado de su experiencia con esta clase de peligros y tambien es cierto que todas merecen saber lo que ocurre

Entonces todos ahi presentes se acercaron para poder escuchar bien lo que iba a decir el Ranger. -Muy bien, ahora escuchen con atencion. Yo soy el Green Ranger, mienbro de un equipo de fuerzas especiales dedicados a combatir y destruir a las fuerzas del mal ¡Los Power Rangers! -dicha declaración sorprendio a las ponis- y todo lo que acaba ocurrir ahora, en este lugar, se debe a que una fuerza maligna muy poderosa acaba de descender sobre su mundo y no se detendra ante nada hasta conseguir sus objetivos.

Tras la corta explicacion que acababa de dar Ollie, las ponis y el pequeño dragon alli presentes se miraron entre si muy preocupados.

-¿Con que un Superheroe? -exclamo Rainbow Dash

-¿Power Rangers? -dijo Spike rascandose la cabeza y luego penso- "¿tendra algo que ver con las Power Ponis?"

Entonces la princesa de la amistad pregunto. -Cielos, pero...¿cuales serian esos objetivos?

Tras eso el Green Ranger se voltio para poder divisar los destrozos del lugar producto del ataque de los Batguls y tras exhalar un poco de aire respondio - ¡la destrucción de este mundo! y ¡la conquista del universo!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Ep6: ¡La Caída de la Armonía!**

 _A las afueras de Ponyville - Ubicación desconocida_

Mientras tanto mas allá de los campos que rodean a Ponyville, el unicornio plomo conocido como Scotty se encontraba galopando a toda maquina en dirección hacia unas colinas rodeadas de arboles floridos y grandes. Al adentrarse en ese mini-bosque, Scotty se encontraba imaginando en su cabeza acerca del "porque y como" de la situacion que su misterioso amigo Alpha le habia informado.

-"El vortice se abrió" -decía en su mente- "¿como es posible que haya pasado? ¿sera señal de algo bueno o malo? o ¿quizá de ambas?. ¡Cielos! realmente quisiera creer que finalmente han venido a recogernos o brindarnos ayuda, pues nuestra misión aun no esta completa, ademas..."

En ese instante, los pensamientos de Scotty se detuvieron pues este finalmente habia llegado a lo que parecía ser una gigantesca roca amarilla, con la cual estuvo a punto de chocar de no haber sido porque este se percato de su presencia por mera casualidad.

-Estupendo, al fin llegue -entonces Scotty alzo su muñeca con el reloj comunicador y con la punta de su casco oprimió el botón del medio- ¡Alpha ya llegue! por favor abre la puerta de acceso a la cámara subterránea

Dicho esto, inmediatamente una gran puerta apareció en la parte frontal de la roca gigantesca y luego de aparecer se abrió revelando un pasadizo con escaleras que dirigían hacia un lugar bajo tierra. Scotty de inmediato procedió a bajar por esas escaleras las cuales poseían uno iluminación en cada peldaño, las cuales permitían iluminar el pasadizo una vez que la puerta principal se cerrara. Luego de llegar al fondo, Scotty procedio a seguir por un pasillo el cual lo condujo hacia un gran salon iluminado, el cual estaba plagado de maquinas computarizados, un panel central con multiples tipos de botones y delante de este habia un enorme tubo transparente de un color celeste claro. Scotty de inmediato comenzo a buscar a Alpha, pero a simple vista no parecia encontrarlo.

-¿Alpha? ¡Ya estoy aqui! -decia en voz alta- ¿Alpha? donde est...

-¡Scotty! -le interrumpio una voz con eco, entonces el unicornio se volteo y pudo distinguir a un robot humanoide de color rojo con un pequeño rayo en el pecho y cabeza plana como un plato con luces rojas en los bordes acercarse rapidamente a el, su manera de caminar era casi como si estuviese arrastrando los pies. -ayayayay Menos mal que pudiste llegar con bien aqui

-¡Alpha! ahi estas, pensé que no estabas -decia Scotty- Perdona la tardanza, pero llegar asta aqui siempre es un reto, tuve que correr a toda velocidad para llegar. Bueno, ahora dime ¿es verdad que el vórtice interdimensional se abrio denuevo? y si asi fue ¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haberlo cruzado? ademas...

-¿Que? -exclamo Alpha asombrado- pero por supuesto que se abrio y alguien cruzo, Scotty ¿no me digas que desconoces lo que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos en el pueblo?

-¿En Ponyville? -preguntaba el unicornio algo confundido- pues la verdad sali hace un buen rato de alla para venir aqui. Alpha, ¿acaso ocurrio algo malo?

-Ohh Scotty, es algo aun peor que malo ¡Es Terrible! -dijo Alpha muy exaltado moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo

-¿Terrible? pero...Alpha ¿que esta ocurriendo?

-Huuyy veelo por ti mismo -dijo Alpha señalando hacia un enorme globo de cristal color blanco en la mitad del lugar al cual Scotty comenzó a acercarse y cuando estuvo frente a el, el globo comenzo a mostrar imagenes de Ponyville, en especifico los lugares que fueron atacados por lo Batguls. Ante esas imagenes, Scotty quedo desconcertado pues no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-...Alpha...¿que es esto? ¿en que momento paso? -preguntado el unicornio muy preocupado

-Sucedio hace muy poco -le respondio el robot

-P...pero...¿quien lo hizo?...a..acaso esto tiene que ver con el vortice ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente si -dijo Alpha- Scotty, siento decir esto, pero debo informarte que nuestro mayor temor se ha hecho realidad

-¿Que dices? -exclamaba sudoroso Scotty tras imaginar a lo que se referia Alpha- ¿no estaras diciendo que...?

-En efecto Scotty ¡Lord Gahool esta aqui! -declaro Alpha al unicornio plomo quien sencillamente no queria creer lo que estaba pasando- Y parece ser que esta dispuesto conquistar este mundo como hizo con nuestra tierra y esos destrozos que ves ahi en el globovisor..

-..Fueron los Batguls -termino la oracion Scotty

-Si, temo que si -confirmaba Alpha- y no solo ellos, tambien esta Ezfinger alli

-¿la mano derecha de Gahool? -exclamo Scotty- pero ¿porque enviar a uno de sus mejores guerreros a atacar Ponyville?

-Pues las respuesta es sencilla, resulta que Lord Gahool al parecer conoce algo de la historia de este mundo y sus habitantes, por ende primero quiere acabar con las amenazas mas importantes

-¿Amenazas? pero quien...-luego de pensarlo un segundo, finalmente Scotty decifro todo- ¡Las Guardianas de la Armonía!

-Precisamente Scotty, Lord Gahool planea acabar con ellas primero, pues ademas de las princesas, las guardianas juntas poseen un poder que aunque quizas no sea suficiente para vencerlo, podria poner en dificultades sus planes de conquista -explico el robot

-Y sin las guardianes, las Princesas Alicornio serian los siguientes blancos. -agrego Scotty quien inmediatamente golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su pata- ¡Rayos!. esto es terrible, fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar que Gahool no encontraría la forma de llegar aqui luego de que nos vio cruzar el vortice la primera vez...¿que vamos a hacer ahora?...no tenemos forma de combatirlo aqui y como dices es dificil pensar que el poder de las 6 Guardianas sea suficiente para contrarrestar la magia oscura de Lord Gahool sabiendo lo que fue capaz de hacer en nuestro mundo

-Si, pero Scotty, no todo esta perdido -recalco Alpha volviendo a señalar el globovisor para que Scotty lo viera- Observa

Entonces el globovisor mostro la reposteria Sugar Cube Corner ligeramente quemada y en medio de la estatica el globo logro divisar a la Princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle junto a su asistente dragon Spike y 3 de sus amigas quienes al parecer estaban con alguien que les estaba explicando un par de cosas. -Alpha...me estoy volviendo loco o ese poni de ahi que esta hablando con la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas es...

-Si, lo es -afirmo Alpha- Al parecer, Lord Gahool no fue el unico que consiguio cruzar el vortice

-Increible -decia emocionado Scotty- Pero aun no puedo creerlo, realmente el Green Power Ranger esta aqui en Equestria. Alpha ¿como es posible?, pense que los poderes del primer Green Ranger habian sido eliminados por Lord Zedd hace años

-En efecto asi fue, en esos tiempos los poderes del Green Ranger eran inestables y con los incontables ataques de Lord Zedd, la Power Coin del Green Ranger se quedo sin ningun poder -explicaba Alpha- Pero tras años de investigación exhaustiva, la resistencia logro re-energizar la antigua Power Coin y los poderes del Green Ranger fueron restaurados

-Estupendo -exclamo- eso significa que si la Green Power Coin esta activa, entonces ahora si crees que podriamos poner en funcionamiento el "protocolo defensivo"

-Es muy posible -afirmo Alpha- aunque primero deberiamos establecer un analisis determinado de la power coin, pues aun es desconocido si su energia actual sea capaz de poner en optimas condiciones a...

Justo antes de terminar de explicar, una luces parpadeantes junto con un sonido fuerte invadieron el lugar, provocando que tanto Scotty como Alpha se asustaran. -ayayayaay es la alarma de emergencia

-¿la alarma? -exclamaba el unicornio preocupado- pero pense que el Green Ranger ya tenia todo bajo control alla

-Pues en Sugar Cube Corner si, pero los sensores indican que otra de las guardianas de la armonia se encuentra en peligro -luego de decir esto, Alpha procedio a ir al panel central y tecleo unos cuantos botones e inmediatamente el globovisor mostro a Rarity siendo perseguida por Batguls en otro lugar de Ponyville

-Oh no. ¡Es Rarity! -grito asustado Scotty al ver que la que se encuentraba en peligro era su "casi" amiga fashionista- Alpha, debemos hacer algo de inmediato o esos Batguls mataran a Rarity

...

Devuelta en el lugar que el globovisor de la guarida subterranea estaba enfocando, la unicornio de crin morada continuaba escapando de sus 5 agresores.

-"Ohh cielos, vamos cuerno precioso, tu puedes" -pensaba Rarity mientras hacia brillar su cuerno para hacer algun hechizo magico que la salvara- "Uggh es inutil, por mas que lo intento no puedo hacer el hechizo de teletransportacion y tampoco puedo lanzarles magia a esos monstruos porque la absorberán"

Sin embargo, mientras Rarity divagaba en su mente y corria con todas sus fuerzas, esta no se pudo dar cuenta de que 3 de los Batguls habian pegado un enorme salto que los habia dejado justo adelante de la unicornio, la cual apenas se dio cuenta freno su trote en seco y busco el escape, pero los otros 2 de atras ya la habian rodeado junto con los de adelante. Al parecer estaba completamente acorralada y sudaba de temor y cansancio, mientras que los encapuchados se preparaban para masacrarla con sus garrotes.

-¡Aléjense de mi bestias salvajes! -les gritaba la modista a lo que ellos sencillamente ignoraban y ya estaban a solo unos centimetros de ella- "No...entonces...es asi como voy a terminar...molida a palos sin saber siquiera porque" -la desesperacion y tristeza comenzaron a invadir el corazon de la unicornio blanca que ya casi estaba al borde del llanto mientras cubría su rostro con sus pezuñas

-"No quiero terminar asi...auxilio...q..quiero a mis amigas...Twilight...Rainbow...Fluttershy...Pinkie...App..."

Pero justo en ese instante, mientras las Batguls estaban a punto de iniciar el ataque, sin previo aviso fueron golpeados por lo que parecia ser una enorme carreta que contenia una gran cantidad de manzanas. El golpe de la carreta derribo a tres Batguls quienes quedaron enterrados por una tonelada de manzanas, mientras que los dos que quedaron de pie fijaron su mirada hacia el causante de dicho suceso.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES RUFIANES! ¡APÁRTENSE DE MI AMIGA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Aquella voz hizo que la unicornio blanca finalmente apartara sus cascos de su cara y una sonrisa se dibujo en ella, pues ya sabia muy bien de quien se trataba.- ¡APPLEJACK!

-Grrr grraaa grr -murmuraban los Batguls quienes se habian olvido de Rarity y ahora se disponian a atacar a la poni rubia de sombrero varquero.

-¡Rarity sal de aqui ahora! ¡yo los distraere! -le grito Applejack a Rarity e inmediatamente tomo unas manzanas que habian rodado tras el impacto de la carreta y comenza a lanzarcelas a los Batguls para provocarlos- Vamos forasteros ¡Siganme!

Entonces la poni naranja comenzo a correr mientras los Batguls la perseguian, sin embargo Rarity a pesar de ya estar a salvo y con los 3 Batguls inconscientes bajo la pila de manzanas. Esta no estaba determinada a dejar que su amiga granjera se enfrentara sola a esos monstruos, pues a pesar de lo que le dijo, era incapaz de abandonarla a tal peligro pesa a que AJ era mas fuerte que ella fisicamente hablando.

-¡Me salvaste AJ! -decia Rarity- pero no te dejare sola contra esas cosas, no señor, las amigas no hacen eso

Y asi Rarity emprendio galope para seguir a los Batguls que estaban persiguiendo a Applejack, aun sin saber como ayudarla pues la magia es inutil contra los encapuchados.

...

 _Cámara Subterránea_

-Uffff eso estuvo cerca -exclamo Scotty al observar lo ocurrido a traves del globovisor

-Demasiado -respondio alpha- ayayayay aun no puedo creer que este pasando esto

-Yo menos, pero necesitamos actuar -de pronto los ojos de Scotty se agrandaron mucho al notar en el globovisor que los Batguls caidos comenzaban a levantarse de debajo de aquella montaña de manzanas- y rapido Alpha. Esos Batguls se recuperaron

-¡Chispistas! esto es terrible -dijo Alpha nuevamente moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo pero esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el panel de control

-Debo hacer algo. Alpha, existe la posibilidad de que me teletransportes alla, tardaria demasiado yendo a pie -exclamo Scotty mientras que Alpha verificaba en el panel principal la cantidad de energia que le quedaba a la camara subterranea

-En eso estoy Scotty, segun la computadora los indices de energia tienen suficiente poder para una teletransportacion

-Bien. Hazlo entonces. -tras la declaracion de Scotty, Alpha oprimio unos botones del panel y de pronto el cuerpo del unicornio plomo fue rodeado por una luz blanca que lo hizo desaparecer al instante.

-¡Teletransportacion existosa! -Exclamo Alpha para luego acercarse al globovisor- ¡Suerte Scotty!

...

Devuelta en ponyville. La poni granjera, Applejack quien tras salvar a su amiga Rarity de una muerte segura, ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida mientras era perseguida por los terribles Batguls quienes no parecian cansarse.

-De acuerdo. Dado que Rarity ya debe estar a salvo, ahora debo pensar en la forma de desacerme de estos sujetos. -pensaba AJ mientras que los Batguls aparentemente ya hartos de la carrera, transformaron sus manos izquierdas en cañones y comenzaron a dispararle a la poni rubia, quien gracias a su sexto sentido logro esquivar los rayos rojos, que de paso provocaron explosiones que iban asustando y haciendo escapar al resto de ponis en el camino. -¡Por Celestia!...¿De donde salieron estos tipos?

Entonces en un segundo de descuido, repitiendo la hazaña de hace rato, un Batgul dio un salto tremendo girando en el aire hasta caer frente a la vaquera quien se sorprendio y a causa de eso fue sujetada con fuerza por el otro que venia siguiendola.

-¡Hey! ¡Sueltame ahora mismo! -reclamaba AJ mientras que el Batgul solo la ignoraba

Luego el otro encapuchado se preparaba para dispararle con su cañon. Pero en ese instante AJ decidio actuar de la unica forma posible.

-Te dije...-decia mientras enredaba la capucha del batgul en sus pezuñas y entonces el otro disparo- ¡QUE ME SUELTES!

Mientras gritaba esto, Applejack derribo al Batgul haciendolo dar vueltas en el aire hasta quedar frente a ella para usarlo de escudo, cosa que resulto, pues el Batgul que la sujetaba recibio el rayo de energia del otro haciendo que este se convirtiera en polvo negro que cayo al suelo.

-'cof' 'cof' Bien 'cof' -decia tosiendo la poni rubia debido al polvo generado por la destruccion de su atacante y poniendose en posicion defensiva- ¡creo que ahora solo somos tu y yo!

-¡Y YO! -grito otra voz femenina que luego le siguio el disparo de un rayo celeste que impacto en un arbol cercano a la posicion del Batgul. Haciendo que este cayera sobre el encapuchado y lo hiciera polvo al igual que el otro.

Tras esto AJ se voltio para ver quien la salvo y se trataba de Rarity, un tanto exhausta por correr y haber usado casi toda su magia en ese rayo.

-¡Rarity! -grito la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga- ¿que haces aqui? te habia dicho que huyeras

-Perdon querida, pero de ningun modo iba a dejar que enfrentaras sola a esos monstruos.

-Pero...

-Ademas, si no regreso esa bestia te habría matado...-Rarity pierde un poco el equilibrio

-¿Te encuentras bien terroncito? -dijo preocupada AJ

-Solo un poco agotada, pues siento que use casi toda mi magia al derribar ese árbol.

-...eso, no era necesario Rarity. Pero muchas gracias por salvarme. -dijo dándole un abrazo rápido a la unicornio blanca

-De nada. -al romper el abrazo ambas ponis pusieron su vista en la enorme columna de humo que venia de sugar cube córner.

-¿tambien te dirigías alla?

-Asi es. Iba a reunirme con las chicas allá. -respondio Rarity ya recuperandose del desgaste de magia.- De seguro todas estan allá.

-pues no perdamos más tiempo. Vamos. -pero tras decir eso los tres batguls restantes que habían sido derribados por la carreta de Applejack regresaron y estaban decididos a terminar su misión.

Ante el regreso de los agresores, las dos ponis se pusieron a la defensiva. -Diantres. Estos tipos denuevo

-Por Celestia. ¿pero que tienen estos sujetos contra nosotras? -se preguntaba Rarity angustiada

-No idea. ¡pero mejor vamos pensando en algo ya o estos monstruos nos harán papilla! -decia furiosa AJ

Pero antes de que pensaran en algo, los Batguls se lanzaron contra ellas, Mientras que Applejack se ponía frente a su débil amiga para defenderla. Sin embargo antes de que los encapuchados lograran siquiera acercarse a ellas, una luz blanca apareció en medio de ellos y las ponis cegando a estas últimas y a los Batguls por unos segundos y entonces un unicornio plomo emergió de aquel resplandor, dejando asombrados a los presentes.

-¿pero que corrales acaba de pasar? -exclamo Applejack sorprendida

-Aun no se querida pero...-entonces la unicornio logro divisar al unicornio recién llegado.-...¿Scotty? ¿eres tu?

Este último al oír su nombre, se dió la vuelta y le dirigió la palabra a ambas ponis. -Chicas. Vayan con sus amigas. ¡de estos tipos me encargo yo!

Al oír la declaración del unicornio, ambas quedaron confundidas

-¿que tu te encargaras? -dijo Rarity

-Chico, No bromees ni te hagas el valiente. ¡te pueden matar! -exclamo Applejack

Pero al momento en que ocurría esto, un batgul salto sobre el unicornio para matarlo, pero este esquivo el golpe, tomo del brazo al encapuchado y lo derribo al instante. Tras eso, Scotty usando su magia levito el garrote del batgul caído y se irguió en sus patas traseras, tomo el garrote en su pata izquierda y luego dirigió su vista a los otros dos.

-¿quieren a las guardianas? ¡primero deberán vencerme!

Ante las acciones del unicornio, Rarity y Applejack quedaron anonadas, sobre todo AJ pues había subestimado a aquel corcel.

-...Eso no me lo esperaba...-Exclamo Applejack ante lo visto y posteriormente Scotty volvió a hablarles

-¡Vamos chicas! Aprovechen ahora ¡corran! -dijo Scotty una vez mas.

-Pero Scotty..no es necesario que los enfrentes solos, déjanos ayudarte. -le sugirio Rarity a Scotty

-señorita Rarity, déjeme manejar esto porfavor. Las demás guardianas las necesitan ahora. Vayan. -dijo el unicornio plomo mientras se lanzaba a pelear contra los Batguls.

Mientras esto acontecía, las chicas se disponían a marchar para no desaprovechar la oportunidad que les estaba dando aquel unicornio.

Al correr hacia sugar cube corner, Applejack aprovecho de preguntar a Rarity sobre el como conocía a aquel chico y esta simplemente respondió.

-¡Es mi cartero! -respuesta que solo confundio aún más a la granjera.

Devuelta en lo que solía ser Sugar Cube Corner. Ollie revestido con su traje de power ranger, había terminado de explicar su historia a sus amigas, el dejo explicado lo más importante, Lord Gahool, los Batguls y la inminente invasión que estaba iniciando, dejando de lado ciertos detalles que puedan resultar confusos.

De seguro todo esto quizá no pueda resultar tan difícil de entender para las ponis, dado el historial de desastres y villanos que ellas habían vencido con anterioridad. Pero todo esto de alguna forma, se sentia diferente a las demás amenazas confrontadas tiempo atrás.

-De acuerdo. Seré el primero en decirlo, así que diré que todo esto es de locos. -dijo rompiendo el silencio el pequeño Spike

-Yo concuerdo. -hablo Rainbow Dash por su lado- Una cosa son enfrentar changelings o un minotauro gigante. ¿pero extraterrestres? Aunque suene cool, igual es una locura.

Estos comentarios de algún modo ofendieron a Ollie. -¿no me creen?. Pero si acaban de verlo.

-No estamos diciendo eso. -contesto Dash.- Es solo que es difícil de digerir.

-Pero es lo que está pasando. Es necesario que lo sepan, pues esto aún no termina. -declaro el Ranger

-Es cierto -interrumpio Twilight- quizá sea complicado de entender. Pero es un hecho que esto seres no son de este mundo. Lo supe al sentír el poder de esos monstruos. No es como nada que haya visto antes.

-Entonces ¿que haremos? -dijo Pinkie Pie ahora si algo preocupada

-Pues creo que lo más obvio aquí es avisar a las princesas Celestia y Luna de inmediato. Si esto es una invasión, toda Equestria debe estar enterado -propuso Starlight Glimmer

-Es verdad. Spike -Twilight se dirigió a su asistente dragón- ahora que todo se calmó, envía un mensaje a la princesa Celestia y avisa sobre lo ocurrido

-Enseguida Twilight, pero necesitaré un papel -respondio

-Pues aquí no hay nada. Ven Spike, yo te acompañaré a buscar papel y lápiz para el mensaje -dijo Starlight poniendo al dragón en su espalda con su magia. -nos vemos luego chicas

-Adelante Star. Tendremos todo controlado aquí con nuestro amigo Ranger. -exclamo confiada Dash dandole un golpecito a la hombrera dorada del Green Ranger

-Vayan chicos. No hay tiempo que perder. -declaro la princesa de la amistad y la unicornio con el dragón se fueron.

Luego de eso. Fluttershy se dirigió hacia donde estaba su conejo y el maletín de Ollie para tomar ambos y regresar con el resto.

-Hey Shy. ¿que es eso? -pregunto Dash a su amiga

-Esto es de Ollie. Debo cuidarlo, es importante. -respondio

Ollie debajo del casco pego un suspiro de alivio al ver que su maletín y contenido estaban a salvó.

-Cierto... Fluttershy. ¿donde esta tu amigo Ollie? -dijo exaltada Pinkie Pie

-Ohhhh P-pues...-Balbuceo temblorosa la pegaso mirando de reojo al Ranger.

-es verdad. Después del ataque ya no lo ví más. -dijo por su lado Twilight- Quizá esta atrapado bajo los escombros.

-OH NO OH NO. DEBEMOS SALVAR AL PONI ESMERALDA YAAA. -grito agobiada Pinkie y corrió desenfrenada a levantar escombros a las afueras de Sugar Cube Corner quemada.

Ollie estaba en un predicamento, pues no hallaba excusa posible para su ausencia del lugar sin tener que revelar su identidad. Pues aún no era conveniente que las ponis lo supieran.

-A propósito, Green Ranger -Twilight volvio a poner su vista en el Ranger- Necesitaremos que les cuentes todo lo que sabes a las princesas. Si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar contra este Lord Gahool debemos de saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-Descuide Princesa Twilight, eso haré. De ningún modo dejaré que se repita lo que ocurrió en mi mundo -le respondio decidido

-Ehh y si es posible. Quizá sea necesario que nos digas tu identidad -dijo por su lado Dash.- digo. El traje luce genial. Pero necesitamos conocer tu rostro.

-Bueno...veran, quizá sea mejor hacer eso en otro momento. -respondio desconfiado

-¿porque? Acaso no confías en nosotras -reclamo la pegaso arco iris

-No es eso. Es solo que...

-Vamos chico. No seas tímido y quítate el casco. -insistio

-...Yo...No puedo, todavía no

-¿porque no? Vamos, no seas gallina o acaso ocultas algo.

Al ver la discusión entre Dash y el Ranger, Fluttershy intervino. -Rainbow. Porfavor, creo que deberias respetar su espacio personal. El ya dijo que lo dirá a su tiempo.

-¡Pero quiero saberlo ya! -declaro impaciente

-Rainbow Dash, ya deja de...

-Un momento Shy -Rainbow miro de manera sería a la pegaso amarilla- ¿porque le proteges tanto?

-¿Ehh?

-No me digas que ¿¡sabes quién es!?

-¿Que? -exclamo sorprendida

-No. No es cierto. -aclaro el Ranger- está la primera vez que las veo a todas

-Y entonces porque parece que se tuvieran tanta confianza -dijo curiosa

Esto último hizo que tanto Fluttershy y Ollie se pusieran nerviosos, pero entonces Twilight interrumpió todo eso.- Rainbow. Ya basta.

-Pero Twilight...

-Ya escuchaste. Fluttershy tiene razón. Respeta su espacio. Además el ya dijo que nos dirá quien es a su momento. Y por sobre todo, le debemos respeto a su privacidad después de salvarnos de ese tal Ezfinger. -exclamo la alicornio

Ante los hechos, Rainbow Dash se dió por vencida y cedió a sus deseos de saber la identidad del Green Ranger. -Ough Vale. -respondio cruzando sus brazos mientras volaba

-Ufff. Realmente ella es muy curiosa. -dijo Ollie

Entonces de pronto unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos. -¡Alguien se acerca! -exclamo Ollie

-¿Mas enemigos? -agrego Dash mientras se ponía a la defensiva

-Mmmmm...No. ya sé quiénes son -dijo Fluttershy mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

De pronto se escucharon la voces con más fuerza. -¡Muchachas! -grito una de ellas

-¡Es Applejack! -confirmo Rainbow Dash

-Si. Y Rarity viene con ella. -agrego Fluttershy

-Estupendo. -dijo Twilight por su lado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Y así al instante, la varquera y la modista llegaron con sus demás amigas. Twilight y Fluttershy procedieron a abrazarlas, mientras que Pinkie Pie cedió su búsqueda del poni perdido entre los escombros para lanzarse como una bomba sobre sus amigas para abrazarlas fuertemente.

-Siiiiii. Alfin estamos todas. -Exclamo alegremente la poni fiestera

-Esta bien Pinkie... También nos alegra verte...-Dijo con dificultad Rarity a causa del gran abrazo de Pinkie Pie.

-Pero...Podrías soltarnos un poco terroncito...apenas nos libramos de una muerte segura y ahora tu super abrazo va a terminar el trabajo -dijo en forma cómica Applejack

-Uppsy. Perdón jajaja -respondio al romper el brazo

-Esperen. ¿de que hablas AJ? -pregunto preocupada Twilight- acaso ustedes también fueron...

-¿atacadas? Desde luego querida -respondio completando la frase de la alicornio- unos encapuchados monstruosos trataron de matarnos

-No me lo creo. También a ustedes. -dijo Dash sorprendida

-Oh cielos santo. -Exclamo Shy- y ¿como le hicieron para escapar?

-Un chico. Amigo de Rarity creo. Salió de una luz brillante y atacó a los tipos esos dándonos chance a escapar -explico Applejack.- dijo que ustedes necesitaban nuestra ayuda.

Ante la explicación de la rubia, Ollie quedó intrigado y se aproximo a preguntar. -¿Luz brillante dices?

-...Ehhh si...-Dijo mirando extrañada AJ al poni ranger.- ...Y tu ¿eres?

-Oh oh disculpa. Olvide presentarlos. Chicas, les presento al Green Ranger. -dijo Twilight poniendo su pezuña en el hombro del poni- y el nos salvó de los mismos encapuchados que las atacaron a ustedes

-¿de verdad? -pregunto AJ levantando una ceja

-Asi es -confirmaba Fluttershy- el es un superhéroe.

-Jeje si. Algo así. -respondio Ollie a lo dicho por Shy

Luego de escuchar eso. Rarity procedio a acercarse lentamente al Ranger, mientras analizaba el traje que portaba. -Asi que. ¿Usted es un heroe?

-Ehh si.

Tras echarle una mirada a todo su traje, Rarity comento. -Pues lamento decirle que su traje no es algo tan creativo que digamos. Aunque si usted me dejara, podría mejorarselo para ponerlo a la moda

La propuesta de la unicornio confundió un poco a Ollie, pues de ningún modo podria hacerle algún cambio al traje aunque quisiera. Pues este era uno con el poder de la Power Coin. -¿ahh? no gracias. Estoy bien así.

-Que pena. -exclamo Rarity quien de pronto se acordó de algo.- ¡Oh Dios mío!

-Ohhhh Rarity ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Twilight ante la exaltación de su amiga

-Es que hemos dejado a Scotty solo contra esas cosas.

-¡Rayos! ¡es cierto! -Exclamo AJ

Aquel nombre retumbó en la mente de Ollie, pues este pertenecia a uno de sus mejores amigos. El cual había desaparecido hace un mes atrás mientras realizaba una misión secreta de infiltración en la base principal de fuerzas malignas de Lord Gahool. El lo creía muerto y ahora escuchando ese nombre y lo que estaba ocurriendo, se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que quizás, sólo quizás. Su amigo aún podría estar vivo.

-¿¡Scotty!? -pregunto exaltado el Ranger-

-...Si. acaso lo conoces -pregunto Rarity confusa ante la reacción del poni trajeado

-Yo...Bueno

-Vamos viejo. Escupelo. -exigió nuevamente con curiosidad Rainbow Dash- ¿conoces al chico que salvó a Applejack y Rarity?

-...No lo se...

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a el

-Pues...La verdad ese nombre...

Ollie no pudo continuar, pues una explosión proveniente de unos escombros lo había interrumpido y había dejado impactada a las 6 ponis con el. Era Ezfinger, quien ya se había recuperado de los golpes recibidos por el Green Ranger hace rato.

-...¡Aun no hemos terminado! -grito furioso el monstruo agitando sus alas para quitarse el polvo

-¡Ezfinger! Crei que ya había terminado contigo -exclamo Ollie haciéndole frente al monstruo

-¡Santos Corrales! ¿Que en el Tártaro es eso? -pregunto exaltada AJ

-Es el que trajo a los Batguls que nos atacaron por separado. -aclaro Twilight a sus amigas recién llegado

-Celestia bendita. ¡Es espantoso! -declaro Rarity

-Si. Y es muy malo. ¡Destruyo Sugar Cube Corner! -agrego Pinkie Pie furiosa

-Pues ni modo. Creo que este tipo no aprendió la lección. -dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose en el suelo

El monstruo alado al ver que las 6 guardianas estaban juntas al Green Ranger bocifero. -Vaya. Parece que toda la banda esta reunida. En ese caso ¡Los acabaré a todos de un solo golpe!

Ante dicha declaración, Ollie no dudo ni un segundo y desenvaino su daga decidido a pelear una vez mas. -Quédense atras chicas. Yo me encargaré de desplumar este tipo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder intentar algo. Ollie fue frenado por el casco de Twilight en su hombro.

-No Green Ranger. -exclamo la alicornio con una sonrisa- Ahora que estamos todas. Nosotras nos encargaremos de el.

-¿que? -dijo anonadado

-Oh si. Ya esperaba que dijeras eso Twi. -declaro enérgica Rainbow Dash

-Ese monstruo quemo mi hogar y lugar de trabajo. Voy hacerle pagar por ello. -dijo por su lado Pinkie Pie

-Pues si es causante de todo. Hagámoslo ya. -exclamo Applejack

-Bueno. Pero debemos darnos prisa para ayudar luego a Scotty. -agrego por su lado Rarity

Entonces las 6 ponis se adelantaron y ahora eran ellas las que le hacían frente a Ezfinger.

-Esperen chicas. ¿estan seguras de lo que hacen? -pregunto Ollie aún si poder creer que aquellas ponis pudieran detener a Ezfinger

-Descuida 'amigo'. Ya nos ayudaste y ahora es nuestro turno. -le dijo Fluttershy guiñándole un ojo

Una vez formadas todas, las 6 ya se disponían a desencadenar su arma más poderosa 'la magia de la amistad'. Mientras que Ezfinger se mofaba de ellas. -Jo jo porfavor. Esto será interesante. -declaro en tono burlón

-¿Listo chicas? -pregunto Twilight a sus amigas

-Seguro -dijeron al unisono ellas

-Vamos. ¡Aplastemoslo! -grito Rainbow por su lado

-Bien. ¡ahora! -declaro Twilight y entonces todas al unisono gritaron

 _¡MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!_

Entonces al instante las 6 ponis comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad, como si cada una de ellas fuera un sol resplandeciente y en eso comenzaron a flotar hasta quedar a una altura de 4 metros. Su luz era tan intensa que era difícil tanto para el green ranger como para Ezfinger verlas. Y en ese momento el brillo sobre las ponis desaparecio revelandolas a ellas en una nueva forma. Cada una lucía una melena más larga y destellante con retoques de dorado mientras que eran rodeadas por una energía luminosa muy intensa.

Ante dicha escena, Ollie había quedado impactado y sorprendido a la vez, jamás había imaginado ver algo así antes. -E-es ¡Es increíble!

-Arrg ¿pero que demonios es esa luz? -Exclamaba Ezfinger tapándose los ojos, pues esa luz parecía lastimarlo

-Monstruo despreciable ¡Preparate a conocer el poder de los elementos de la Armonía! -declaro firmemente Twilight junto a sus amigas.- ¡Ahora Chicas!

Ante la declaración de Twilight, las 6 ponis desplegaron una enorme energía luminosa que salió disparada hacia Ezfinger dándole de lleno al monstruo haciendole un terrible daño a todo su cuerpo. -ARRGGH ¡ESTO-NO-PUEDE-SER!

El ataque desplegado por las guardianas de la armonía parecia ser bastante efectivo sobre el monstruo alado. Tanto que parecía estarse derritiendo de a poco

-Estupendo. Quizá si le ganen. -exclamo Ollie asombrado

 _Fortaleza sombría_

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de las sombras. Lord Gahool se encontraba viendo la escena por su visor mágico y ante dicha demostración de poder, comenzo a apretar su puño con fuerza mientras unos relámpagos recorrian su mano.

-Grrrr Nooooo -golpea el borde de su trono con gran fuerza- ¡De ninguna manera seré derrotado por un montón de animales de granja!

Tras su declaración, Gahool tomó su gran cetro metálico al instante y con el sólo toque de este, comenzo a brillar y a cargarse de una energía roja relanpagueante.

-¡Criaturas ignorantes! Se sienten seguras y fuertes a causa de esa magia ¿no es verdad?. Bien, ha llegado el momento de que sepan con quien están tratando. -ahora sostiene el cetro cargado de poder como si fuera una lanza- Veamos si se siguen sintiendo tan confiadas ¡Ahora que les quite su magia y la haga mia!.

Al finalizar su declaración. Lord Gahool dirigió su cetro hacia el visor y de este salieron Miles de relámpagos rojos que atravesaron el visor como si fuera agua.

En el campo de batalla, con Ollie de testigo. Twilight y las demás continuaban desplegando su gran poder de la armonía sobre Ezfinger, quien apesar de sus heridas no se daba por vencido.

-¡NI CREAN-QUE MORIRE-FACILMENTE! -gritaba mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos

-¡No se rinde! -declaraba Applejack

-¡No paren chicas! ¡continuen! -animaba Twi a sus amigas

Ante toda esta escena, Ollie se había dado cuenta que había subestimado a las guardianas. Realmente estás poseían un gran poder apesar de que aparentaran lo contrario. -Vamos chicas. Ustedes pueden. -comenzo a animarlas el Ranger. Sin embargo su atención hacia ellas fue interrumpida por algo inusual que ocurría con el cielo. Pues todo se había vuelto oscuro.

-Pero ¿que esta pasando? -se pregunto preocupado ante esto

Y no era el único. Pues las mismas guardianas se habían percatado de ese cambio en el clima.

-¿ehh? ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Rainbow Dash

-¡El cielo se puso triste! -declaro Pinkie Pie

Entonces en ese instante, del oscuro cielo descendieron múltiples rayos rojos que iban dirigidos hacia las ponis iluminadas.

Ante eso Ollie apenas alcanzo a gritar -¡Cuidado!

-Oh no -dijo Twilight con los rayos ya encima de ella.- Chicas apar...¡AGHH!

Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo, pues las seis fueron impactadas por los relámpagos al unisono. Y entonces las 6 comenzaron a perder sus respectivas formas de a poco y volvían a ser las de antes.

-Ahhh-Twi-que-esta-pasando -balbuceaba Rainbow Dash

-No...Lo...se -respondio sufriendo

Entonces finalmente, las ponis perdieron sus formas armoniosas y cayeron al suelo semi-noqueadas.

-Oh No. ¡Chicas! -dijo Ollie desconcertado ante lo sucedido y procedió a ver si las guardianes se encontraban bien.- Princesa, Fluttershy, chicas. ¿Estan bien?

-Eso...creo -dijo adolorida Twilight mientras el Ranger las ayudaba a levantarse- pero...Algo está mal. Me siento diferente.

-Aggh. Igualmente -dijo Rainbow intentando ponerse de pie

-Chicas...Yo, no se... Pero me siento incompleta. Es como si.. Ahhhh -grito Rarity al darse la vuelta y ver su flanco, lo cual le hizo descubrir que ¡Ya no tenía Cutie Mark!

-Rarity. ¿que ocurre con...? ¡Que corrales! -Applejack estaba igual

-¡Mis globos! -dijo Pinkie Pie tristemente

-Todas nuestras Cutie Mark...¡Han desaparecido! -dijo Twilight anonadada

En efecto, cada una de las guardianas había perdido su Cutie Mark. Aquello que representaba su gran talento se había ido, dejando sus flancos en blanco.

-Esto, esto. ¡Noooo! -dijo Fluttershy agobiada ante la situación.

-¿¡como rayos paso esto!? -grito Rainbow Dash

De vuelta en la fortaleza sombria. Lord Gahool ya había cesado su gran ataque. -jajaja ¡Por fin! La victoria es mia. -levantando su cetro el cual ahora parecia un arco iris, pues se encontraba brillando de diferentes colores.- Ahora terminemos esto. ¡Vengan aquí mis preciosas!

Al decir eso, de la punta del cetro salieron unos símbolos flotando como luciérnagas. Uno era una estrella violeta, otra un rayo color arco iris, unas gemas, manzanas, globos y mariposas. Los cuales se juntaron en la mano izquierda de Gahool formando una esfera de cristal multicolor.

-¡Grandioso! -exclamo- El poder de los elementos en la palma de mi garra. Ahora si ya nadie podrá detenerme Jajaja.

Luego de eso. Depósito la esfera en una mesa y volteo nuevamente hacia su visor mágico.

-Ahora solo resta que Ezfinger acabe con el Green Ranger y entonces todo estará bajo mi control. ¡el mundo entero se inclinara ante mi, Lord Gahool! Jajajaja.

De regreso al lugar, Ollie intentaba calmar a sus amigas después de que sus Cutie Mark fueran robadas.

-¡Oh Celestia mía! ¿como pudo suceder tal desgracia? -decia Rarity dramatizando

-Twilight... -dijo débilmente Fluttershy a su amiga alicornio-...¿que vamos a hacer?

-Yo...No lo se -confeso Twilight- No se que hacer. Ni como remediar esto. ¡cielos! Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar

-Chicas. Porfavor. Tranquilas. Arreglaremos esto. -decia el Green Ranger a las ahora desamparadas ponis- Se los prome...

Entonces Ollie fue interrumpido por una risa despiada. -jajajajajaja ¿que les pasa? ¿perdieron algo? -exclamo mofandose de lo ocurrido

-¡Ezfinger!

-jaja ¿que les parecio? Ehh. Parece ser que mi señor se canso de ver como se burlaban de el y decidió tomar acción por su cuenta. -declaro

-¿que dices? -pregunto Twilight- tratas de decir que Lord Gahool es el que nos hizo esto

-Efectivamente.

-Ugg ¡Eres un maldito! -exclamo Ollie impotente al saber lo ocurrido

Luego una enfurecida Rainbow Dash tomo vuelo y grito. -¡Granuja! ¡regresanos nuestras Cutie Marks ahora!

-No puedo hacer eso. ¡Ahora son propiedad de Lord Gahool! Jajaja

-Pues en ese caso. ¡Terminemos el trabajo chicas! -Declaro ahora Applejack dispuesta a lo peor

-Deacuerdo. -afirmo Twilight

-Jeje si. Como si pudieran. -decia burlonamente Ezfinger.

Las ponis una vez más se juntaron y gritaron al unisono. -¡Magia de la Amistad!

Pero ahora nada paso. -no funciono -dijo Ollie al ver el resultado

-¿Que? ¡otra vez! -dijo Dash.

Repitieron pero nada paso. Su magia ya no existía.

-¿que ocurre? ¿porque ya no pasa nada? -preguntaba Rarity angustiada

-Si. Yo quiero flotar para acabar con el malo. -decia Pinkie Pie

Ante los sucesos, Twilight llegó a una terrible conclusión. -Oh Cielos. Creo que cuando nuestras Cutie Mark fueron robados. Nuestro enlace al árbol de la armonía y sus elementos fue destruido.

-¿como? -pregunto Ollie

-...¿eso quiere decir? -dijo Applejack a lo que Twilight respondió

-¡Ya no poseemos la magia de amistad!

La respuesta de la princesa dejo shoqueados a los presentes. El arma más poderosa de Equestria. Los elementos de la armonía, habían quedado inutilizados.

-No...¡es imposible! -dijo Dash sorprendida

Esto se ponía cada vez peor. Ollie había sido testigo de como las defensoras de este mundo de ponis habían sido despojadas de su poder. Tal y como ocurrió en su mundo cuando los Rangers cayeron. Parecia que todo estaba empezando otra vez. Pero no podía dejar que esto siguiera, pues siendo el último Ranger. El debía hacerse cargo ahora de la situación.

-Bueno. Ahora ¿en donde nos quedamos? -decia Ezfinger mientras se acercaba amenazante.- ¿quien quiere ser el primero en morir?

Sin vacilar, Ollie nuevamente sacó su daga dispuesto a luchar denuevo. -Chicas. Ocultense, yo me encargo.

-Green Ranger...pero...-Dijo Twilight ante la declaración del ranger.

-Ni hablar, yo igual peleare hare que diga donde está mi Cutie Mark. -exclamo Rainbow Dash amenazante.

-No. Él es muy peligroso. Déjenmelo a mi. Yo recuperare sus Cutie Mark. -declaro Ollie

-Pero...

Las ponis estaban conmovidas por la valentía del guerrero, apesar de que este no era su mundo y aún no eran amigos del todo. Estaba dispuesto a pelear por ellas y su mundo.

-Ollie...-Exclamo en voz baja Fluttershy

-Jajajajajaja que conmovedor. Pero eso no te servirá Ranger. -bocifero Ezfinger

-Cierra la boca. -grito Ollie- ahora mismo acabaré contigo.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos. -luego de eso Ezfinger estiro su palma derecha- quieres saber algo. Durante todo este tiempo he estado siendo generoso. ¡Pero apartir de ahora ya no pienso jugar mas!

-¿que dices?

Tras decir eso, una pequeña luz roja iluminó la mano estirada de Ezfinger y de esa luz se formó una esfera metálica con otra más pequeña encima.

-¿ehh? ¿pero que es eso? -pregunto Twilight al ver el objeto en la palma del monstruo

Por otro lado, Ollie se puso nervioso al verlo. -¡Oh no!...¡eso no!

-Les dije a todos hace rato que yo era su peor pesadilla. Y ahora ¡sabrán porque! -terminado su monologo, Ezfinger retiro la esfera pequeña de la grande, como si de una granada se tratara.

-¡NO! -Ollie de inmediato trato de sacar su blaster pero Ezfinger se le adelanto y estrelló la esfera contra sus pies, lo cual provoco una explosión reducida alrededor del monstruo.

-WOW ¿pero que acaba de pasar? -dijo Applejack desconcertada

-¿acaso se suicidó? -pregunto Dash

-No lo se. Pero esto no se ve nada bien -decia por su lado Fluttershy

-Green Ranger ¿que está pasando? ¿que era esa cosa redonda que tenía Ezfinger? -preguntaba Twilight desesperada a lo que Ollie respondio sudoroso por debajo del casco

-Eso...Era una bomba de crecimiento

-¿Bomba de crecimiento? -repitio confundida la alicornio

-Y-y ¿que es lo que hace eso? -pregunto ahora Rarity a lo que Ollie solo miro hacia arriba del humo producido por la explosión

-..¡Aumentar los problemas!..

Luego de decir eso, todos allí pudieron divisar que de entre el humo comenzó a surgir Ezfinger. Pero ahora este estaba sufriendo un cambio, pues resulto que el monstruo comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta quedar del porte de un rascacielos.

-Jajajajajaja -reia desenfrenadamente Ezfinger quien ahora era un ser de un tamaño descomunal

Las ponis abajo habían quedado aterrorizadas ante aquel monstruo, quien ahora era mil veces más grande que ellos.

-Ohhhh -exclamo Pinkie Pie- "Aumentar". Ya lo entendí.


End file.
